


命中注定

by yuechuyu



Series: 命运 [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF, horrible bosses 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom/Chris, M/M, Mpreg, Pinto, Top/Zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 演员Chris因为电影需要迫不得已去讨好投资商Zach，一场你追我躲的恋爱故事就这样开始……百转千回，惊喜来得措不及防。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞不属于我。

Chris是个演员。算不上大红大紫，勉强算得上一二线。但他有一群忠实的粉丝，这得益于他良好的口碑以及出众的外貌。但他也有自己的烦恼，比如现在被制作人Abrams暗示去讨好那个投资商。

Chris揉了揉太阳穴，剧组里明明有一个人见人爱的Omega，为什么要他这个Beta去做这些？他看向那个投资商，黑发粗眉，眼窝深邃，长相神似黑手党，一看就不像好人。据说还是个Alpha。他最讨厌Alpha，只会释放信息素标记这和动物有什么区别？ 

你看，他现在身边就围着不少Omega和Beta，那些人都恨不得将自己挂在他身上。

Alpha的目光与Chris交汇，Chris厌恶地皱了皱眉——这些小动作都被Alpha收入眼底。

Abrams见Chris许久都没行动，恨铁不成钢的过来半强迫的将他拉到那个投资商面前。

离得近了，Chris看清对方的眼眸，像他爱吃的巧克力。

“Zachary，好久不见。”Abrams熟络的给了对方一个拥抱，对方却是冷淡地回应了一下，然后将目光锁在Chris身上，“这位是……”

“忘了介绍，”Abrams将Chris往前推了一下，这个动作引得Chris更加反感，“这是我这部戏的男一号，Chris Pine，”Abrams又向Chris介绍，“这位是Quinto集团的总裁，Zachary Quinto。”Abrams朝Chris使了一个眼色，“Chris，不和Zachary喝一杯吗？我们这部戏能不能成还得看Zachary支不支持。”

Zach手指摩挲着酒杯，巧克力色的眼睛望着Chris，动了一下唇角，道：“Abrams你太客气了。”

Abrams一听Zach这么一说就知道有戏，他用手肘碰了碰Chris，Chris极不情愿地举起酒杯，“Mr.Quinto，还请您多多支持。”言语冷淡，没有半点求人的姿态。Zach意外地满不在乎，唇角的笑容漾得更大，“叫我Zach就好。”

他喜欢这个叫Chris的演员，先不说金发蓝眼让人赏心悦目，就是这冷淡的性格也让人有征服的欲望。比起那些投怀送抱的Omega和Beta不知道有意思多少。

“Chris，你要好好和Zachary喝几杯，”Abrams见Zach挺喜欢Chris的样子，更加暗示道：“电影的未来可都在你手上。”

Chris在心里哀嚎一声，在Abrams看不到的地方翻了一个白眼。Zach轻笑出声，这个人太可爱了，他不能让Abrams留在这打扰他们。 

“Abrams，我想单独和这位Mr.Pine聊聊可以吗？”

“可以，当然可以。”Abrams满脸笑容识相地走开。

待Abrams走远，Zach往Chris身边靠近一点，“Mr.Pine，我能叫你Chris吗？”

Chris很想拒绝，他们又没有熟悉到可以叫名字的份上，但为了大局着想，他还是客气的微笑了一下，“当然可以，Mr.Quinto。”

“Zach，叫我Zach。”Zach又靠近了一点，这个距离他可以清晰闻到Chris身上好闻的香水味，“所以，Abrams这部戏是演什么？”

Chris眉头微蹙不露痕迹地往后退一步与Zach拉开点距离，“科幻故事，我想你不会有兴趣。”

“你不说怎么会知道我没兴趣？别小看我，我也演过话剧。”Zach挑了一下眉，有人和他说过，他的这个动作很性感。

Chris直接无视掉，嘲讽道：“大学里的话剧？”

“别这样Chris，那也是话剧，”Zach闻着Chris的香水味，这不是Alpha或者Omega的伪装剂，是真正的香水味，他不禁疑惑道：“你是Beta？”只有没有信息素的Beta才会喷香水。

Chris却像是释然，大方承认道：“是，我想你也许需要一个Omega，我就不打扰了。”说完扭头就走。

Zach情急之下拉住他，“不，你误会了，我对Omega或者Beta没有特别的喜好。”

“哦，那你是来者不拒。”

“什么？”Zach急忙解释，“我的意思是我不会在乎喜欢的人是Omega或者Beta。”

Chris轻蔑的笑了一声，“那你的意思是说你喜欢我？”

Zach愣了一下，没想到Chris会问的那么直接。沉默片刻，Zach认认真真回答：“是，我对你是有好感。”

 不可否认Chris有个出众的样貌。柔软的金发整齐的打理着，眼睛闪动着他见过最纯粹的蔚蓝色，粉嫩的嘴唇让人怀疑是不是涂了唇彩，还有尖尖的下巴，一切组合得天衣无缝。

出众样貌的确加分不少，但Zach最喜欢的还是Chris的性格。换做以往的Omega或者Bata知道他是Quinto集团的总裁后马上就会投怀送抱。而Chris，如果不是因为这部电影恐怕连看他一眼都不会。

Zach正面的回答反而让Chris不知如何接话，他张张了嘴又紧紧闭上。望向Zach的眼神更多了一丝防备。

第一眼就说有好感，果然不是什么好Alpha。

“方便留个联系方式吗？”既然说了有好感，Zach趁热打铁想要更进一步。

“不方便。”Chris想都不想拒绝。

Zach没料到Chris会拒绝得那么干脆，他只能尴尬道：“Abrams好像说我关系着你电影的未来。”

Chris哼了一声，漠不关心道：“那是关系到Abrams的电影，不是我。大不了我不演就是了。”言下之意就是，想潜规则不可能！

Zach觉得挫败，他年轻多金，英俊性感，从来没有人会拒绝他。但这从侧面可以说明Chris是多么的与众不同。Zach暗暗发誓，他一定要得到这个特别的Beta。

“那我们就当是朋友留个电话，也许以后有机会能一起喝个酒。”这个条件其实很诱人，与一个集团CEO做朋友，可以快速建立很多关系，以后的道路也会好走很多。

然而Chris不这么想，他从小到大一直很要强，什么事都喜欢靠自己努力完成。所以他毫无意外的再次拒绝Zach。

Zach只能眼睁睁看着Chris离开。

不说就以为他不会知道了吗？Chris，你真是太天真了 。

 

走出酒会的Chris扯了扯领结还未透一口气Abrams就迎上来问：“怎样？拿下了吗？”

Chris严肃道：“没有。如果你想让我用身体去换一个男一号，对不起，我办不到。”他心烦意乱地推开Abrams离开。

“Chris，”Abrams叫住了他，Chris停下并没有回头听Abrams说：“这部戏对你我来说都很重要，我不想失去这次机会，你是我的朋友，我不会让你用身体去换。只是……”Abrams斟酌了一下，继续道：“我和Zachary认识多年，他虽然花名在外，但为人还是很可靠，你若不喜欢他他就不会勉强你。我只是想让你们认识一下，也许你们能成为朋友。”

听完Abrams的话，Chris转过身神情复杂道：“我不是在怪你，只是我不喜欢这种让自己像是个商品被买卖的感觉。这部戏也不是非要他投资不可，我们可以想别的办法。”

“好吧，”Chris说得对，是他太心急了，“sorry，我刚才没考虑到你的感受。”

Chris终于露出晚上第一个真正意义上的笑容，“我们是朋友，不需要说sorry。”

 

被Chris拒绝的Zach无心和别人调情也没心思再在酒会上逗留，他联系了Zoe让她在车上等他。

回到车里，Zach靠在靠背，松了松领带，一脸颓然。

车子缓缓启动，Zoe皱着鼻子一脸不悦，“虽然我是你的助理，但现在是下班时间，你把我叫来不是来看你装深沉吧？”

Zach挺起背，颓废的表情转换成认真，“Abrams之前是不是想让我们投资他的戏？”

Zoe想了一下，“是有这么回事，我请了专业的人分析过，那部戏不被看好，不值得去投资。”

“别去管什么专业分析，你只需要告诉我，有没有收益？”专业也不见得都对，他更相信自己。

“收益是有，但不大。”

“有收益就可以，明天联系一下Abrams让他来公司签合同。”Zach果断的做法让Zoe深感疑惑。若是以往，Zach对这种项目问都不会问一句，今天怎么一反常态？

“另外，再帮我做一件事。”Zach回想着Chris冷漠的脸，嘴角裂开露出一个让Zoe觉得恶寒的笑容，“帮我查个人，Abrams这部戏的男一号，Chris Pine。”

“所以，你今天晚上做的一切都是为了这个演员？”Zoe稍稍有点意外，Zach虽然有过众多情人，但没有哪一个能让他这么上心，也没有能拿一项完全没利益的项目去讨好对方。看来这个Chris Pine有旁人无法企及的过人之处。

被拆穿心事Zach佯装生气，“让你查就差，那么多废话干吗？”她真是管太多了。

Zoe摊摊手，好笑道：“你是老板，你说了算。”她又捂住鼻子，“你可以把你浓郁的信息素收一收，太呛人了！”幸好她是个Alpha不会被影响。

Zach抽了抽鼻子，反问道：“我释放信息素了吗？”

 

第二天Abrams就接到Quinto集团给他的电话让他去签合同。挂完电话Abrams还觉得不可思议，原本以为没戏了，真是峰回路转！

当Abrams把这个“好消息”告诉Chris，Chris只觉得头疼。直觉告诉他，Zach会这么做全是因为他。一想到以后说不定会有更多机会和Zach见面，他的头就更疼。

发布会很快就召开，Chris看着坐在第一排对他傻笑的Zach气就不打一处来。这样的后果最终导致发布会他全程黑着脸，Abrams在底下快要把他的脚踩烂。

累了一天终于回到自己的家舒服的躺倒在沙发上，手机不合时宜的响起。Chris一看是个陌生的号码，他犹豫了一下接起，“你好。”

“嗨，”Zach的声音传来，Chris吓得赶紧挂了电话。

电话铃声再次响起，Chris像看怪物一样看着手机。

铃声锲而不舍的响着，Chris忍无可忍直接关机。

他现在开始后悔答应Abrams演这部戏。


	2. Chapter 2

Chris头很疼。

  
 他怀疑这个疼痛不是生理而是心理上的。造成这个原因的罪魁祸首就是现在靠着那辆风骚的阿斯顿马丁对着他笑得蠢兮兮的投资商——Zachary Quinto 。

  
 剧组开机已经一个星期，Zach每天都会来。他不是集团的总裁吗？不是应该很忙的吗？

  
 正在看剧本的Chris放下剧本——他实在受不了Zach看他的眼神，说的好听点是爱慕，说的难听点就是欲望。

  
 Chris觉得很无力也很无奈，Zach到底看上他哪一点了？值得这么坚持不懈来探班。

  
 Chris还在神游，Zach已经靠得很近，入侵了他的私人空间。

  
 “嗨，Chris，”Zach递给他一瓶水，“渴了吗？来喝点水。”  
 Chris没接过水而是往后退了一步，疏离道：“谢谢，我不渴。”

  
 “那吃点东西，看了这么久剧本肯定饿了。”Zach变戏法一样掏出一盒马卡龙，Chris看着马卡龙的眼睛亮了亮，随即淡漠道：“我不饿。”

  
 Zach没有错过Chris看见食物眼睛发出那种渴望的亮光，他了然拿起一个马卡龙递到Chris面前，满怀期待道：“味道很不错，你真得不尝尝？”

  
 Chris还要犹豫，Joye走了过来替他接过马卡龙，疑惑道：“Chris，这不是你最喜欢的那家店里的马卡龙吗？为什么不吃啊？”

  
 “闭嘴！”Chris白了一眼Joye后又瞪着偷偷发笑的Zach，“我要拍戏了，你不要打扰我。”说完就走。

  
 Zach跟上绕到他面前，不管Chris一脸的阴霾将马卡龙塞到他手中，“我不爱吃甜食，这本来就是给你买的，不要因为不喜欢我就和美食过不去。”

  
 Chris垂眼望着颜色粉嫩的甜品，心中百感交集。他爱美食，可是Zach——一看就是不好惹的人还是敬而远之比较好。

  
 “快去吧，导演在叫你，”Zach轻轻碰了碰Chris的手臂，Chris皱起眉头，不悦道：“Mr.Quinto，请你注意你的行为。”他可不想明日的头条会出现他和Zach的绯闻。

  
 “Zach，说好了叫我Zach，”Zach再次强调，Chris总是对他客客气气使用敬称。如果换做其他人这么对他说话，他一定会转身就走。可是Chris不同，他的一举一动都好可爱。

  
 怎么会有这么可爱的Beta？真是上天赐的礼物。

  
 Chris不理他，恰好化妆师要补妆，Zach只好先行离开。

  
 “我在车上等你，收工后一起吃个饭？”Zach提议，他想和Chris共进晚餐已经很久。

  
 “不要。”Chris果断拒绝。

  
 “那就这么决定了，”Zach 完全忽略Chris的拒绝，“我去车上好好想想去哪吃饭比较好。”

  
 化妆师扑哧一笑，Chris望着Zach离去的背影想用眼神在上面捅出两个洞。

  
 “其实Mr.Quinto挺好，如果有个这么有钱又帅的男人追我，我一定会紧紧抓住不放。”化妆师感慨了一句。

  
 “闭嘴！”

  
 为什么都替他说话，他哪里好了？Chris忿忿地咬了一口马卡龙。  
  
好吧，有一点好，起码知道他喜欢哪家的甜品。

  
 一天的工作结束时已经很晚，Chris以为Zach早就等不住走了。

  
 “Chris，你完工了吗？”一看到Chris走出片场，Zach就从车上下来愉快地和他打招呼。

  
 Chris无力地垮下肩膀，对迎面而来的Zach嫌弃道：“为什么你还没走？”

  
 “不是说好了要一起吃饭吗？”

  
 “那是你一厢情愿，我可没答应。”Chris推开挡在他前面的Zach径直走向自己的车。

  
 “别这样Chris，给我个机会让我了解你。”Zach快Chris一步走到他的车前，伸手按住车门不让他打开，“就一顿饭，好吗？”近乎求人的姿态让Chris一时很难抉择，但最终他还是拒绝了。

  
 “不，今天拍了一天的戏我很累想要回去休息。”

  
 Zach看着Chris的脸，是有些倦色，“好吧，那让我送你回去。”

  
 “不……”

  
 “别一再拒绝我，Chris。”Zach情不自禁伸手想要捏捏Chris气鼓鼓的脸，“please ……”上帝，怎么会有生气起来都这么可爱的人？

  
 Chris躲过了Zach的手，“我自己有车。”怎么会有这么随便的人？他们又不是情侣为什么要对他做这么亲密的动作？

  
 想到情侣两个字，Chris的脸可疑地红了，Zach痴迷地看着Chris一点一点变红，甚至耳朵都快红的滴出血，好可爱！

  
 “咳咳……”Chris假装咳了几声将还在痴迷的Zach拉回现实。Zach尴尬的笑了笑，他从来不会对某个人有这么深的渴望，Chris对他来说真是致命的吸引。

  
 “请你放开我的车门，我要回去。”Chris双眉紧皱，现在的他只想快点离开。

  
 “那就让我送你回去，”Zach坚持着，“吃饭和送你回去你必须选择一样。”

  
 Chris在脑里快速想了一下吃饭和回家哪个更合适，按Zach的性格吃完饭还指不定会出什么幺蛾子。还是直接回家吧，虽然那样很不合适。

  
 “那赶紧走，我很累！”

  
 “好好好，我们走。”Zach得意忘形地拉起Chris的手就往车里带，Chris瞪着他怎么使劲都抽不回自己的手，最后只能无奈放弃。

  
 回去的路上，Chris都没给Zach好脸色看，Zach想说话被他眼睛一瞪话又缩回肚里。

  
 气氛尴尬又紧绷。

  
 Chris想把车窗摇下去一点却紧张得怎么都找不到按键，还是Zach发现了端倪凑过去替他将车窗放下。

  
 “谢谢……”Chris红着脸细若蚊声道。这种感觉太怪了！

  
 到了公寓的街口，Chris就让Zach放他下来，他还不想让Zach知道他具体的住址。 Zach有点失望，转念一想这已经跨了很大一步，来日方长，Chris总有一天会爱上他。 

  
  
凌晨五点，天微微亮。

  
 Chris已经梳洗完毕走出公寓。清晨的空气带着些许凉意，使得Chris打了个冷颤，他在心里责怪Zach，如果不是因为他自己也不用那么早就受冷风吹。

  
 走出街口刚想拦一辆出租车，汽车喇叭响了一声，在寂静的清晨格外刺耳。Chris心想会是谁，Zach就一脸笑意的从车里下来。

  
 “早！Chris，”Zach见Chris只穿一件单薄的衬衫忙脱下自己的风衣披在他身上，“早上冷怎么不多穿一点？”言语关切中又带着责备。

  
 Chris抖抖肩膀不想穿Zach的衣服，Zach犀利地看着他，Chris只好作罢。

  
 “快上车吧，我送你去片场。”

  
 Chris看着黑色的兰博基尼，问：“昨天的车呢？”

  
 “那辆被Joe借走了，Joe是我哥哥，”Zach绅士地替Chris打开车门，“你喜欢那辆车？那我等会就让他送回来。”想到借给Joe时还被念叨车里全是他的气味，说什么成天就知道释放信息素不好好找个omega恋爱结婚。拜托，现在都什么年代了，beta和omega都一样，Chris这样的beta就很好。

  
 “不！我不喜欢那辆车，太风骚。”和你一样，虽然这辆车也很招摇但比昨天的要好一点。Chris只敢腹诽后半句，一来，Zach凶凶的眉宇还是让他有些害怕。二来，那车太引人注目，狗仔队一定不会错过。他现在的事业还在上升期不想因为莫须有的绯闻毁掉。

  
 “你不喜欢我就不开，”虽然还挺喜欢那辆车，“快上车吧，车里暖和。”

  
 Chris不情愿的坐到副驾，Zach快速坐到主驾。

  
 车辆启动前，Zach将准备好的早餐递给Chris，看到对方因为食物的香气而睁大眼睛，Zach知道自己找到突破口了，“快吃吧，都是为你准备。”

  
 “谢谢，我去片场有早饭。”Chris将早点推回去，因为血糖问题其实这个时候他很饿，但他不想和Zach有太多的纠葛。 Zach将早点塞到他手里，“我说过不要因为不喜欢我和美食过不去，去片场的路还有点距离，我不想你饿着肚子。”

  
 Chris望着手中的三明治，终于抵抗不住食物的诱惑，拿起咬了一口。

  
 味道还不错。

  
 “好吃吗？”Chris塞满食物而鼓起的脸颊让Zach觉得自己在看一只仓鼠进食。

  
 “还……行。”含着食物Chris含糊的说。

  
 “那是我亲手做的。”

  
 Zach的一句话差点让Chris将嘴里的三明治喷出来，举在半空的三明治不知道该放下还是继续往嘴里送。Zach彻底被逗笑了，Chris恨恨地瞪着他将所有的悲愤发泄在三明治上，三下五除二就解决完毕转过头不再看Zach。  
  


 

 Zach的毅力让Chris不得不佩服，不管他出工多早收工多晚Zach都亲自接送。有一次临时通知凌晨三点就要到片场，Chris匆匆忙忙跑到街口想打车竟然看到Zach的车一如往常停在那里。看到他出来第一时间就打开车门扬了扬为他准备的食物。

  
 那一刻，有震惊，震惊于那么早就等候着，难道他都不用睡觉？也有一点点的感动，毕竟从未有人待他这么好这么上心。

  
 可惜这一点点感动被Chris埋藏起来，埋进尘埃，继续忽视。 

  
  
 “cut！”导演喊了停，对Chris吼道：“Chris，我们的时间不是用来给你浪费！拜托你把注意力集中点好吗？”

  
 “sorry，我会注意。”Chris十分抱歉，平常他不是这样。工作他来说比什么都重要，可是今天……他说不上为什么，眼睛望向Zach车停的位置，现在那里空空如也。

  
 “没事吧？”Joye关心的问了一句，Chris摇了摇头，心不在焉道：“没事，可能昨天没睡好。”

  
 “说起来，今天Zach怎么不在？”剧组里谁都知道Zach在追Chris，每日接送风雨无阻。除了今天，Chris是开自己的车来片场。

  
 “像他们这种游戏人间的花花公子你还想他能对某一个专心吗？”这句话不知道是说给Joye听还是说给自己听。  
  
 Chris语带嘲讽但更多的是生气，生气Zach不来不事先和他说一声，害他早上没吃饭现在饿得发晕！

  
 一天的工作Chris都不在状态，喊了无数遍“cut”之后，导演终于忍无可忍将Chris训了一顿之后让他回家好好休息争取明天有个好状态。

  
 Chris垂头丧气地离开片场准备开车回家，Zach的车驶了进来挡住去路。

  
 昨晚公司出了点事情Zach一直忙到现在水都没喝一口就赶到片场却看到气呼呼的Chris开车将要离开，他赶紧拦住，下车拉开Chris的车门坐到副驾，解释道：“sorry，昨晚公司出了点事我没能来接你……”

  
 Chris却不想听他的解释，冷冷道：“这和我有什么关系？你下去把你的车挪走，我要回家。”

  
 “Chris……”

  
 “下去！”Chris今天心情很不好，而造成不好的原因就是副驾上的黑发男人。他不是总裁吗？不是应该霸道强势的吗？现在露出狗狗眼几个意思？

  
 “如果你不把我电话拉进黑名单就会收到我给你的短信。” Chris反驳道：“那能怪我吗？如果你不天天疯狂的打电话发信息我会拉黑名单吗？”

  
 Zach觉得很委屈，他只不过想和Chris多说话话多沟通沟通，可是Chris总是对他爱理不理。

  
 “我少打几通电话能不拉黑名单吗？”Zach试着讨价还价，Chris坚定道：“不！”蓝眼睛瞪着棕色的眼眸，“现在，你给我下车！”

  
 “Chris，让我送你回去。”

  
 “不需要，我自己有车。”  
 “Chris……”

  
 “你不下是吧？”Chris急了，“如果你再不下去那以后都不要来见我，别以为我在开玩笑，我真会这么做。”

 

Zach不可思议地看着Chris，他不知道Chris今天为什么这么生气，但为了Chris的以后着想，他还是乖乖下了车。

 

 Chris一见他下去就踩下油门绕过Zach的车绝尘而去。

  
 Zach扯了扯领带，心情无比烦闷。目睹了全过程的Joye捏着鼻子过来拍拍他的肩，道：“你别怪Chris，他今天被导演训了一顿，你知道他性格很要强所以心情很不好。”未了，Joye还别有深意加了一句，“Chris对工作一直很认真，今天不知道为了什么会心不在焉？”说完，Joye赶紧远离Zach。

  
 天啊，他可是一个omega，Zach的信息素差点让他跪倒在地。

  
 Zach心思全在Joye刚才的话上，没留意到自身的信息素差点对一个omega造成犯罪。

  
 Chris心不在焉是为了什么？该不会是为了他吧？Zach摇摇头，怎么可能？Chris讨厌他还来不及怎么会为他耽误工作。 

 

Zach不想太多，奔回自己的车去追Chris，他不能让他的宝贝不开心。


	3. Chapter 3

恍恍惚惚，Chris终于回到家。屁股还未坐下，敲门声就“砰砰”响起，他以为是助理替他送剧本过来无比烦闷地去开门。

 

门口站着忧心忡忡的Zach。

 

看见Chris开了门，Zach往前一步想要进入屋内，Chris想都不想将门甩上。门甩过来刚好碰到鼻子，Zach有一种被人狠狠揍了一拳的感觉。温热的液体从鼻子里流出来，他顾不上擦拭急忙伸进去一只脚卡住不让Chris将门关上。

 

等Chris无法关上门后，Zach才捂住鼻子半仰起脖子不让鼻血滴下来。此情此景，Chris也不再将他推出门，按着门把手的手松开，Zach顺势进到屋里。

 

放Zach进屋后Chris就闪到浴室。Zach抽了几张纸堵住鼻子不让血滴在Chris干净的地板上。随后开始打量起他的房子，干净整洁，东西都收拾得井井有条。靠窗的位置有一张藤椅，藤椅上反放着一本书。显然它的主人看到一半匆匆离去。

 

房间里还隐隐飘着一丝香味。目光落在玄关处，那里放着一瓶Chris代言的香水，分量已经用去大半。Zach笑出声，Chris还真是个称职的代言人。

 

不过，不得不说这款香水真的很适合Chris，清新淡雅。

 

好一会儿Chris才从浴室出来，Zach觉得他似乎有一丝紧张。也许，自己的突然到来让他紧张了。

 

“怎么那么久？”Zach拿掉满是鼻血的纸巾又抽了几张堵上。

 

“还不是因为你把血滴在我的裤子上，”Chris责备地回了一句后让他坐到沙发。

 

Zach看着Chris手中的冰块、消毒酒精和棉球，“这是……”

 

“闭嘴！”Chris恶狠狠的说，替他擦去血迹的动作却很轻柔，“别盯着我看，把头扬起来！”

 

Zach依言半仰起头，目光还一直流连在Chris粉嫩的嘴唇上。

 

Chris小心擦去血迹，因为近视又没带隐形眼镜，眼前模模糊糊看不真切，他只好往前挪了挪，身体几乎挂在Zach身上。擦完血迹后才用冰块替他冷敷。

 

近距离看着Chris的蓝眼睛，竟是那样的蔚蓝。世间最好的形容词都不足以表达Zach看到这双眼睛的震撼。他只知道自己的心在悸动，只知道自己的呼吸越来越急促。

 

温热的鼻息喷在Chris的颈间，只要Zach微微倾身就能吻上。Chris意识到两个人靠得有多近。这样的距离太过暧昧。Chris赶紧推开他起身想要离开，Zach顺势拉着他的手让他坐下。

 

“为什么这么排斥我？”Zach不明白自己又做错什么了，Chris对他似乎不仅仅是不喜欢，似乎更多的是排斥和……紧张？

 

“没有，”Chris心虚地回答，身体往边上挪了挪。

 

“还说没有？”Zach追随着他也挪了一点。

 

Chris默不作声尽量让身体远离Zach，Zach玩心大起故意往他身边挪，直到Chris挪到沙发角落没地方可躲。

 

Zach挪近，但还是保持了一点点距离，他知道Chris还没做好准备，不能吓到他的宝贝。

 

“听说你今天很不在状态，”Zach半开玩笑，道：“该不会是为了我吧？”

 

“想多了，我只是没睡好。”Chris觉得他的脸很烫，该不会是红了吧？

 

Zach挑眉揶揄道：“那你脸红什么？”

 

Chris气呼呼的下逐客令，“关你什么事？没事就快滚，我要休息！”

 

“Chris，你咖啡都没给我倒一杯就要赶我走吗？”Zach可怜兮兮的说，巧克力色的眼睛无辜地看着Chris。Chris发现自己无法拒绝这样的眼神，他无奈地起身去给Zach倒了一杯咖啡。

 

“谢谢。”无视Chris放下咖啡时紧绷的神情，Zach悠然自得的端起咖啡浅浅抿了一口，赞许道：“味道不错，蓝山？”

 

“赶紧喝完走人！”Chris只想让Zach快点离开，他真的很累不想再撑着。

 

“急什么，这么好的咖啡当然要慢慢品尝，不然就是暴遣天物。”Zach交叠起双腿，仿佛置身一家环境优雅的咖啡店，而Chris是他情投意合的恋人。

 

不管Chris怎么催促，Zach都不管不顾，无奈只能放弃，缩在沙发角落一脸怨念地盯着Zach。

 

“Chris，如果不做演员你想做什么？”Zach试着和Chris聊天，希望这样能减轻一点他的戒备。

 

Chris想了想道：“如果不做演员，我想我会去教书。”其实最早是想当一名教师，但在学校时人人都说他有个漂亮的脸蛋不去当个偶像演员可惜了。

 

结果他真的去做演员了，却不是因为漂亮的脸蛋而是去证明即使拥有漂亮的脸蛋也可以是演技派。

 

“教师，那也很好。”Zach在脑中幻想着Chris站在讲台的样子，意气风发，一定比现在还迷人，“你知道我想做什么吗？”

 

“不想。”谁有时间去管他想干什么，一杯咖啡都能喝得那么磨唧，真怀疑他这个总裁在生意上是不是也会这么磨磨唧唧？

 

“Chris，别这样，”Zach歪着头眼神里仿佛在说，不要调皮，“我一直想做一名修表匠。”

 

“为什么？”这样的答案出乎Chris的意料之外，让他忘了之前的拒绝，“我还以为你会想做一名律师或者金融分析师。”

 

Zach笑了一声，“我从小有块怀表，那是我的父亲在我六岁生日时送给我，我很喜欢，每天睡觉都会放在枕边听它‘滴答滴答’的声音，那声音让我安心。”Zach的目光变得迷离，像陷入了回忆，许久之后他接着说：“后来那块怀表坏了，怎么修都修不好，所以我一直梦想能当个修表匠修好那块表。”那是父亲留给他最后的礼物。

 

Zach的语气带着哀伤，Chris看得出那不是装的，他一时之间变得不知所措不知道该说什么，只好窝在沙发安静地等Zach喝完咖啡。

 

时间过去很久，Zach终于在咖啡彻底变冷之前喝完。Chris如释重负地舒了口气，双眼期待的看着Zach，希望他能主动离开。

 

殊不知，这样湿润的蓝眼睛望着Zach给他造成了极大的触动。他将Chris拉起，Chris抽回自己的手坐回沙发，满眼都是戒备，“你要做什么？”

 

“我知道你的压力也很大，所以带你去个地方释放一下。”Zach不管Chris的反对再次拉他起来，“走吧，你一定不会失望。”

 

“我不想去。”Chris怎么用力都甩不开Zach的手。Alpha不愧为处于生物链顶端的人，像他这样一个经常锻炼的人都没办法和他抗衡。

 

Zach转过身抬起另一只手，手指抵在Chris的唇上，柔软的触觉让他心剧烈地跳动一下，“这一次轮到我说不。”

 

Chris就这样半强迫地被Zach拖进车里，Zach细心的替他系好安全带，“坐稳了。”

 

Chris不知道Zach想把他带去哪里，他也不想知道。他现在很生气，为什么就摆脱不了？

 

Zach从车窗倒影里看着气鼓鼓的Chris，如果不是因为在开车，他很想伸手戳一戳Chris的脸颊，那感觉一定很棒！

 

 

到了地方，Chris看着眼前的建筑眼珠子都要瞪出来，Zach竟然带他来游乐园！以为他只有三岁吗？还是其实Zach自己才是真正的三岁！

 

“来这里干吗？幼稚！”Chris转身就想走。

 

Zach急忙拉住，安抚道：“相信我，这里是释放压力最好的地方。”Zach推着Chris向前。

 

上帝！千万不要被狗仔拍到他的糗样！这是Chris此时唯一的念头。

 

Zach和Chris排队去坐过山车。对于这个，Chris还是有点怕，但Zach说这最能释放压力。好吧，相信他一次。

 

他们排了好一会儿的队，Zach等得不耐烦想要将整个过山车包下来，被Chris一番奚落只好作罢。

 

后面的人推了一下Chris，Zach赶紧将Chris拉进怀里护住，转过头目光凶狠地瞪着推Chris的人。

 

Chris轻轻推开Zach，小声说：“没关系的Zach，快轮到我们了。”

 

Zach对着那人哼了一声，虚扶着Chris的腰——这样的动作既然保护Chris又不会让他觉得冒犯。Zach知道现在的Chris还不喜欢他亲密的触碰。

 

终于轮到了他们，他们并排而坐。

 

一坐下，Chris忽然觉得也没那么紧张，反观Zach双手紧紧抓着护栏似乎很紧张。

 

“你害怕？”

 

Zach立刻否认，“怎么可能？”他可是堂堂的集团CEO怎么会怕过山车？

 

“是吗？”Chris才不相信，抓着护栏的手关节都泛白了还说不紧张，嘴硬！

 

过山车缓缓启动，滑过一道平道之后以极快的速度俯冲而下。

 

“啊~~~~~”Zach惊叫出声，Chris觉得自己的耳朵都要被震聋，而紧紧抓住自己的手显示它的主人此刻有多害怕。

 

过山车上升俯冲转弯扭转，Zach的惊叫声一直没停下来过，Chris却淡定地没发出一丝声响。

 

这到底是给谁来纾解压力？

 

一圈下来，过山车缓缓驶进站停稳。

 

下来之后，Chris觉得很刺激想再玩一次，转过身看到身后的Zach脸色煞白，头发散落完全没有平日的犀利。

 

“哈哈哈……”Chris大笑出声，谁能想到一个总裁会栽在过山车上。

 

“不许笑！”Zach忍住想吐的恶心感努力板着脸。

 

“你的头发……”这样毫无威严的话让Chris笑得更大声，甚至眼泪都笑出来。

 

Zach伸手将头发往后拢去，露出变态的表情，“你再笑可别怪我不客气。”

 

Chris假装害怕忍住不让笑声溢出来，“你不该梦想当个修表匠，应该去做演员，奥斯卡最佳男演员一定是你的。”

 

Zach凑近露出狗狗眼，“那大明星能否帮我安排个角色试试看？”

 

Chris推了一下他，这个动作很像情人间的打情骂俏，他自己却没发现。

 

“开玩笑，你自己都是投资商，完全可以投资一部戏让自己来演男一号。”Chris打趣道。

 

Zach眼睛一亮，“那你来演女一号吗？”

 

Chris用一记白眼当做回答。

 

 

他们在游乐园还玩了其它，Zach每一项目都要惊叫一番，Chris无情的嘲笑着。玩到他的嗓子变得沙哑，而头发完全乱糟糟。Chris又觉得沙哑着声音头发凌乱的Zach有点小性感。

 

在出去的途中路过一个丛林探险，Zach想起在亚马逊探险的那些日子拉着Chris就往里面走。

 

Chris看着门口海报上形形色色的昆虫头皮就发麻，他扭捏着不想进去。

 

Zach激将道：“你怕了？”

 

“别怕的人最后还是你。”Chris死撑着不承认自己害怕。

 

“那好啊，我们去探险。”

 

Chris跟在Zach身后，小心翼翼的走着，深怕眼前突然出现什么稀奇古怪恶心的虫子。

 

转过一颗茂盛的树木，一只硕大的蜘蛛出现在眼前，Chris惊叫一声跳起来挂在Zach身上，双腿紧紧圈住他不让自己掉下。

 

额……这个姿势……

 

“你还真怕啊？”Zach双手托着Chris的屁股不让他掉下去。这手感太好了！

 

“闭嘴！”Chris刷得一下脸色变红，赶紧从Zach身上下来，“快离开这里！”

 

“好，”Zach摆出拥抱的姿势，“要不要我抱你出去？”

 

“不用！”开什么玩笑，那太丢人了！

 

“蜘蛛！”Zach突然喊了一声。

 

Chris想都没想再次蹦进Zach早已准备好的怀里，Zach开怀大笑，“原来你怕蜘蛛。”

 

Chris明白过来这是Zach的恶作剧，却没有勇气离开他的怀抱，只能生气的捶了一下他的胸口。

 

“快走！”

 

原路返回走出出口后，Chris第一时间就离开Zach怀里走在前头。这样丢人的事不想再面对。

 

 

离开游乐园之前，Zach如愿去玩了射击，也终于挽回点颜面百发百中赢回一个一人高的玩偶。那么大的玩偶Chris很是嫌弃不想抱着，Zach只好替他抱着。

 

看着长得像黑手党的Zach抱着萌萌的玩偶，Chris没心没肺的笑出声。这样的笑声让Zach悬了一天的心终于放下。今天的毫无形象也值了。

 

“咕……”Chris的肚子发出响声，他尴尬地撅起嘴。

 

“刚好我也饿了，我们去吃点？”Zach提议。

 

Chris想了想，“好。”

 

Zach高兴地几乎要蹦起来，Chris终于答应和他吃饭。他把玩偶扔进后座，载着Chris去他平时最爱的那家意大利餐厅。

 

坐在车上，Chris没有先前的冷漠，和Zach还闲聊了几句。

 

Chris望着专心开车的Zach的侧脸，他的轮廓真的很好看，Chris看入迷了。

 

现在Chris才发现Zach的眼下有淡淡的青色，显然熬了一夜，想到他熬夜还坚持跑到片场，Chris就觉得内疚，同时心里某个地方也被搅动泛起一丝丝涟漪。

 

他比自己想象的要好很多。

 

Zach，我该拿你怎么办？


	4. Chapter 4

自从上次Chris和Zach去过游乐场后关系缓和了许多，Zach的手机号码也被Chris从黑名单里拖出来。一被拉出黑名单Zach就开始狂轰滥炸的电话和短信，Chris无奈告诉他，只要他有空就会回，没回就说明在忙，不需要这么频繁的联系。

 

虽然不满足偶尔几条的短信，但总比躺在黑名单要好。

 

Zach有空就会来探班，一来就会给全剧组的人带点心，每天都变着花样。当然给Chris带的永远是最好最多的。

 

Chris此时嘴里含着芝士蛋糕，一本满足。

 

“你慢点吃，我又不和你抢。”Zach忍住不笑，每次给他带甜品，他都像个护食的小仓鼠。

 

Chris将剩下的蛋糕全塞进嘴里，他要赶在被助理发现前吃光，不然又会被念叨热量太高对身材管理不好。

 

最后一口蛋糕咽进肚里，Chris的手机响起，是Joey。

 

“Chris，你现在说话方便吗？”Joey的声音听起来很虚弱。

 

Chris瞥了一眼Zach，背过身去，“怎么了？”

 

“我……我发情了，你能不能来一下？”整个剧组Joey最信任的就是Chris。

 

“你坚持一下，我马上过去。”Chris匆忙挂掉电话，对Zach说：“我要出去一下。”

 

“出什么事了？”Chris的样子看起来很着急，“或许我可以帮忙。”

 

“相信我，你去了只会更糟。”Zach可是一个Alpha，没有哪个Alpha面对发情的Omega还能视若无睹。

 

“好吧，我在这里等你。”

 

 

Chris跑到Joey的保姆车上，一拉开门就看在Joey瘫坐在地上。Chris环顾四周看大家都在更忙各的稍微放松了点。他现在很庆幸剧组里Beta居多，没人留意到Joey的异样。

 

Chris跳上车将车门关好，拉起Joey，找了一条毛巾替他擦去汗水，“这一次的发情怎么来的那么快？”随着年龄的增长，Omega的发情期也会日趋稳定。

 

Joey红着脸扭扭捏捏道：“我喜欢上了一个Alpha，我想我的发情期是被他诱发了。”

 

听到Joey说喜欢上了一个Alpha，Chris莫名的紧张了一下。片场没几个Alpha，Zach就是其中一个，Joey不会是喜欢上Zach了吧？

 

“是Zach？”Chris试探地问了一句。

 

“什么？Zach？”Joey极力否认，“我怎么会喜欢他那样的Alpha？是经常陪他来的那个下属，Alex。”Joey握住Chris的手，害羞道：“你不知道我的信息素和他简直就是天生一对！我想我的发情就是被他诱发。”

 

Chris撇撇嘴，Joey叹了口气，无力道：“你是Beta当然不会知道一个Omega如果遇到很合拍的Alpha是多么幸运的一件事。我的抑制剂放在家里没带，你去帮我向导演请个假吧。”

 

“好，那你撑着点。”Chris给Joey倒了杯水才下车去找导演。

 

令Chris意外的是导演这一次意外的好说话，也没责怪他们耽误拍摄进度，甚至还问需不需要司机送他们回去。

 

Chris拒绝了，他不能让别人看到Joey发情的样子。

 

回到Joey的住处，Chris替他打好抑制剂再帮他洗完澡天都已经很晚，Chris才想起走之前没和Zach说一声让他不要等。不知道他回去了没有。

 

才想着要不要给Zach发条信息问一下，Zach的电话就进来。

 

“Chris，你现在在哪里？”Zach的声音听起来有些着急。

 

“我在Joey家里，”Chris掩上门，“他……不太舒服我送他回来。”

 

“没什么事吧？要不要我找人去看看？”或许可以找他的下属——Alex去看看，他一直对那个Omega有好感。

 

“不用，他睡着了。”Chris走出Joey的家，“我也要回去了。”

 

“你把位置发给我，我去接你。”像是知道Chris会拒绝，Zach抢先一步说：“不许说不，让你一个人在外面我不放心。”

 

见Zach这么坚持，Chris也不再拒绝，“好吧。”

 

 

没过一会Zach的车就到了。Chris一坐上车Zach的鼻子就皱了起来，Chris身上有别人的味道。

 

一直到吃饭Zach的眉头都没松过。为什么Chris身上别人的Omega信息素那么浓？他们到底什么关系？

 

Chris不知道此时Zach的内心正在百转千回，他只知道自己很饿。

 

酒足饭饱之后，Chris才发现Zach几乎没动过他的食物，“怎么了？你不饿吗？”

 

Zach缓慢地摇了一下头，思忖良久，道：“Chris，我能问你一个问题吗？”

 

“什么？”Chris挖着布丁往嘴里送。

 

“你和Joey什么关系？”Zach吸了一下鼻子脸色很不好看。

 

“我们在一个经纪公司可以算得上同事吧。”Chris继续吃着布丁，Zach追问：“只是同事？你们不是情侣吧？”

 

听到Zach的话Chris差一点将嘴里的布丁喷出来，慌忙咽下又被呛到，喝了一大杯水才好一点。

 

“瞎说什么呢？他有喜欢的人。”Chris不明白Zach怎么会这么想，“我们只是好朋友。”

 

“你身上都是他的味道。”Zach不喜欢他的味道，还不如Chris清新淡雅的香水味。

 

Chris低头闻了闻，恍然大悟，“Joey是Omega。”

 

“我知道。”

 

Chris笑着，“所以他发情了，我只是去帮忙。”他手指玩着餐巾，怕Zach误会又解释道：“我就帮他打了抑制剂没有其他.”

 

原来如此。Zach终于放心了，Chris并没有恋人。

 

“况且我又不喜欢Omega。”Chris继续解释。

 

Zach眼睛闪闪发亮，“那你喜欢Alpha吗？”

 

“我有过Beta的女朋友，不怎么喜欢Alpha，他们太强势了。”

 

“Chris……”怎么可能有人会不喜欢Alpha。

 

Chris不说话歪着头对Zach笑，Zach猜不透他到底是在说笑还是真的。

 

 

难得Chris今天没有戏拍，想赖在床上睡到昏天暗地，电话铃声恼人地响起。他以为是Zach看都没看接起来口气很不好的说：“快说什么事！”

 

“Chris，马上来公司一趟，BOSS找你有事。”

 

不是Zach，是他的助理。

 

与床进行最后一次生死缠绵，Chris恋恋不舍起床去公司。

 

一到公司看到高层都在，他心里咯噔一下，是出什么大事了？

 

 

Chris万万没想到BOSS一大早把他叫过来会是这件事。公司知道Zach在追他，竟然要他将计答应Zach好好炒作一番。他不是不知道如果借着Zach炒作可以很快提高曝光率，但那又怎样？靠绯闻撑起来的知名度也许能让他红一阵子，可也就那一阵子而已，过了那个新鲜劲谁还会记得他？

 

最重要的是他不想利用Zach。

 

公司当然很不高兴，甚至暗示如果不答应就将他雪藏。如果真被雪藏，对他来说将会是个致命的打击。

 

从公司出来Chris就闷闷不乐，他在街上游荡，不知道目的在何方。Zach给他打电话说要和人谈生意今天不能陪他。Chris苦笑，他有什么资格要Zach陪他。

 

最终还是Joey过来找他——从Chris助理口中他知道了事情的始末。以Chris的性格断然拒绝公司的要求然后生闷气，你不去找他他就把心放在心里谁也不说。

 

找到Chris之后，Joey就知道自己猜的不错，Chris坐在咖啡厅的角落，面前的咖啡早已冷透。

 

Joey拉起Chris，“别喝咖啡了，我们去喝酒。”

 

Joey将Chris带到一家他平时常去的酒吧，他想给Chris点杯烈酒，Chris还是很克制没要，最后两个人点了低度数的果酒，一杯一杯喝着。

 

就算度数再低也是有酒精度，Chris又是一个一喝酒就脸红的人。几杯下肚，他的两颊飞上两朵红云。

 

一个Alpha坐到他们身边时不时用手肘触碰Chris的手臂。Chris开始只以为对方是不小心，直到Alpha碰了又碰，Chris才反应过来，这个Alpha在非礼他。

 

Chris不敢硬碰硬，毕竟对方是个Alpha，而且还有Joey这个Omega在，他只好带着Joey远离那个人。

 

没想到那个Alpha跟了过来，坐在对面带着赤裸裸的欲望看着他们。Joey看清了Alpha的视线不在自己身上而是落在Chris身上。

 

他一直知道Chris的魅力，喝过酒之后在这种灯光昏暗的酒吧魅力被无限放大，Joey后悔把Chris带到这里。他背过身，偷偷给Zach发了个信息告诉他Chris有危险，速来酒吧。

 

Zach接到信息的时候还在公司和人谈生意，对方表示理解也表示会在这里等他。Zach不再多言，开着车狂奔到酒吧。

 

一走进酒吧就看见一个男人摸了一把Chris的圆润挺翘的屁股，Zach看到这个画面感觉全身的血液都往脑上冲，他气冲冲地跑过去拽过Alpha，拳头狠狠地往他身上招呼。对方释放出信息素想要压制Zach，谁知Zach的信息素更加强大，而酒吧里其他看热闹不嫌事大的Alpha纷纷释放出自己的信息素。一时之间，酒吧里各种信息素乱窜，遭殃的是Omega被信息素影响，意志力差的已经软在地上，聪明的如Joey在事态扩大之前早早离开酒吧。

 

那个Alpha找准机会反击了一拳，Zach踉跄几步将Chris护在身后。Alpha往前走了一步，Zach拿起酒瓶砸了一下椅子，他将破碎的酒瓶对着Alpha，脸上的表情阴厉得可怕，释放的信息素让其他Alpha都乖乖收回信息素。Alpha被他的气势吓到，狠狠瞪了一眼Zach转身离去。

 

Alpha走后，Chris赶紧拉着全身紧绷的Zach离开酒吧。刚才的气氛太诡异了！

 

一走出酒吧Chris就甩开Zach跑走。Zach追了上去拦着Chris，他不知道自己做错了什么。保护自己的人不是天经地义的吗？

 

Chris欲言又止，最后皱了皱鼻子，说：“你怎么能随便打人？”

 

Zach看着他绯红的脸，竟然看出了一点娇媚，“我一看到他摸你，我就没办法控制我自己！”

 

Zach的话让Chris心中一动，他动动嘴唇想说话就看到Zach的手在滴血，原本要怪他太冲动的话再也说不出来，“你流血了。”

 

Zach举起手看了看，玩笑道：“每次追你我都会流血。”

 

Chris拦下一辆出租车，二话不说将Zach推进车里吩咐司机去最近的医院。

 

听到Chris要去医院，Zach不以为然道：“不用去医院，只是一点小伤。”

 

Chris瞪着他，“不行，万一里面有玻璃渣呢？”

 

“那就去吧。”Zach原本想说他可以回公司处理，但看到Chris这么紧张决定还是去医院。

 

车子开动，Chris摇下车窗，淡淡的酒气被风吹到Zach的鼻尖，“Chris，你今天为什么会去酒吧？”Zach知道Chris并不是爱玩的人，去酒吧一定事出有因。

 

提到这个，Chris又想起早上的事，情绪一下子又变得很低落，“没什么。”

 

Chris的回答让Zach更加确定一定出了什么事，在Chris这里看来是问不出来，也许能找Joey，他们关系这么好一定知道。

 

“好，你说没有就没有。”Zach用没受伤的那只手拍了拍Chris的手背，他看着一脸落寞的Chris，询问道：“在想什么？”

 

“在想以后我的路该怎么走。”

 

Zach不太明白，“你不想当演员了？”

 

Chris摇头，望着Zach的目光显得很无助，“你知道吗？我很喜欢Jeremy irons的表演，我喜欢他的《故园风雨后》，走上演员这条路也是受他影响。可是现在我突然迷失了方向，不知道该怎么继续。”

 

Zach想亲吻Chris垮下的嘴角，他不该是这样。Zach最终没有那么去做，他只能用一种轻松的带着玩笑成分的口气试图分散Chris的失意，道：“我在欧洲也有一栋那样的古堡，有时间我们可以去住住。”

 

“我在说正经的事你却在跟我开玩笑！”Chris生气地转过头不理Zach。

 

“好好好，我错了，”Zach将他的脸掰回来，“那我们聊聊‘正经’的事。”Zach故意将“正经”两个字咬得很重，引得Chris更加生气。Zach被逗乐了，“你喜欢这种禁忌之爱？”

 

“在那个年代或许是禁忌，现在早就不是了。”爱是平等，不论性别。过去的Omega只能是Alpha的附属，只是一个生育工具，现在Omega可以拥有自己的事业，可以选择自己爱人的权利。

 

“但我喜欢，”Zach眨着眼睛暧昧地看着Chris，“我爱你，我是个怪物，但我爱你。我卑鄙无耻、蛮横残忍，等等等等。但我爱你，我爱你！”

 

Chris双眸一亮，“洛丽塔？”明知道这是小说里的句子，Chris还是脸红了。好像Zach并不是在念句子，而是在他对表白。

 

“是啊，读书的时候很喜欢这部小说看了好几遍，这句话印象深刻。”Zach忍不住感慨一句，“爱情面前，谁都很卑微，谁都很伟大。”

 

Chris揶揄道：“我还以为你这样的商人只喜欢看经济一类的书。”

 

Zach露出受伤的表情，“你太不了解我了，Chris，我也是很喜欢看书，现在我的床头还放着一本《追忆似水年华》。”

 

“我比较喜欢《尤利西斯》。”

 

Zach笑了一声，“意识流的小说？你喜欢的也很出乎我的意料之外。”

 

“还说我不了解你，你也不了解我。”Chris笑着反击。

 

Zach觉得很委屈，“那是你都不给我机会去了解。”

 

如果是之前Chris一定会离开远远的，现在他安静地坐在Zach身边，脸上露出淡淡的笑，心里在想，也许Zach真的不像他以为的那样只是一个花花公子，也许该给双方一个机会去互相了解。

 

医院很快就到了，医生替他包扎了一下。完事之后，Zach客客气气的和医生道了谢，和他一脸强势的模样形成鲜明对比。

 

明明是轻伤，Chris还是很紧张。Zach享受着Chris脸上的紧张，这说明Chris还是有点在乎他。

 

从医院出来Chris就想回去，Zach不放心让他一起去公司，等公司的事情结束再送他回去。Chris想了想答应了。

 

到了Zach公司，Chris站在楼下看着高耸的大厦才知道Zach这个投资商背景是有多强大。

 

Zach将Chris带到会客厅休息，而他自己去了隔壁和等候多时的合作商继续谈被打断的生意。

 

隔着玻璃Chris看着工作中的Zach，完全不同于平时的样子。他的表情严肃，目光犀利，嘴唇一动一动都透着威严，Chris的心不规律的跳了一下。他觉得自己的心里有什么在开花。

 

感应到Chris的目光，Zach对他笑了一下，犀利的眼眸又变得很温柔。他的合作商——这个古板的德国男人，难得露出一丝笑容，“你们肯定很相爱。”

 

Zach不明所以的看着他，德国男人说：“你们看对方的眼神都写满了爱意，相信我，我很明白，我的爱人就是这样看我。”

 

因为他的话Zach心情变得很好，之前一直谈不下的价格也欣然同意。

 

等他们谈好合作之后，Zach回到会客室发现Chris已经躺在沙发上睡着了。Zach找了毯子轻轻替他盖上，手指将他的碎发拢到一边。

 

Chris长长的睫毛随着Zach的动作轻微颤动，Zach俯下身在他的额头轻轻落下一吻。他将灯光调弱，走出房间给Joey打电话。

 

他需要知道到底是谁令他的宝贝不开心。


	5. Chapter 5

Chris很久都没睡得这么熟。他睁开眼，极简的装修，墙上有几幅抽象画。这不是他的房间。他腾地从床上坐起，毯子从身上滑落。眼睛定在对面的沙发上，Zach蜷着身体窝在那里还在睡觉。Chris低头看了看自己，衣服完好无损的穿着，身体也没有什么异样的感觉。

 

想什么呢？Zach对他还是很尊重，不会做乘人之危的事情。

 

Chris轻手轻脚的起来不想吵醒Zach。尽管这样，Zach还是醒了，他用手撑着头，笑着说：“睡得可好？”

 

Chris看了一圈房间，这不是会客厅应该是Zach私人的休息室。他完全想不起自己是怎么来的这个房间。他最后的记忆是在会客厅看着Zach和人谈判。

 

“还好。”Chris揉了揉头发却让头发更加乱糟糟，“浴室在哪里？我想洗个澡。”

 

Zach为他打开浴室的门，Chris红着脸说了声谢谢就进了浴室开始洗澡。洗完澡才发现自己没有换洗的衣服，他拿起自己换下的衣服闻了闻，酒味汗味混合着太难闻了。可是没办法，他嫌弃的打算穿上衣服，Zach在外面叫他。

 

Chris扔下衣服找了条浴巾围住下身，隔着门问：“什么事？”

 

“你没带衣服我找了一套我的衣服你先穿着，我们身高体型差不多，你应该能穿。”

 

Chris将门稍微打开了一点，接过Zach递来的衣服，低声道了一声谢很快又关上门。

 

Zach对着门咽了一下口水。虽然只是惊鸿一瞥，Chris滴着水的胸膛以及白嫩的身体已经相当诱人。

 

Chris换好衣服看着镜中的自己，因为经常出席各种各样的活动，他穿西装的频率也很高。可是Zach这套西装穿在他身上感觉完全不一样，好像更贴合他的身材。

 

“好了吗？”Zach的声音在门外响起。

 

“好了。”Chris打开门出来，Zach看到他整个人呼吸一滞。这套西装真是太适合Chris，深蓝的颜色衬得他的眼睛更蓝。

 

Chris被看的有点不好意思，他红着脸走到Zach身边。Zach侧过头看着他后背的曲线以及被西裤紧紧包裹的翘臀，忽然觉得口干舌燥，他咳了一声沙哑着声音说：“我去洗澡。”

 

 

Chris坐立难安的等在外面，按进度今天是有他的戏份。可是助理到现在也没打电话给他让他去片场，公司那边也没消息。难道真的打算将他雪藏？

 

Zach洗完澡出来就看到Chris心事重重，他走上前关切地问：“怎么了？”

 

“工作上的事，”Chris回避Zach热切的目光，“不是什么大事。”

 

Zach没有继续追问，而是拍了一下他的手臂，道：“走，我带你去个地方。”

 

“去哪？”

 

Zach神秘兮兮地说：“到了你就知道。”

 

Chris虽然疑惑还是坐上Zach的车由着他将自己带去未知的地方。在路上，Chris偷偷想过，如果是以前，他还会这么放心的坐在Zach的车上吗？恐怕不会，那么现在又是为什么这么信任Zach？

 

Chris百思不得其解。

 

慢慢的Chris发现这条路很熟悉，他的经纪公司好像就在这条街上。等公司所在的大厦出现在视线内Chris才确定Zach要带他来的是自己的公司。

 

等Zach的兰博基尼停在公司楼下，Chris不解地问：“为什么带我来这里？”他现在一点都不想来公司。

 

“别担心，我不会让你有事。”Zach将Chris被风吹乱的头发整理好，“来，我们去看戏。”

 

Zach牵起Chris的手，在公开的场合做这种只有情侣才会做的事，Chris自然想抽回，但Zach摇摇头，说：“就当在配合我演戏。”

 

Chris不知道Zach又在搞什么名堂，他被Zach紧紧拉着穿过众目睽睽来到公司老总的办公室。门口的秘书站起来想问Zach找谁，Zach投去一个凌冽的眼神，秘书后退一步眼睁睁看着他们不打一声招呼闯进她的BOSS——Hansen的办公室。

 

Hansen正在和人通电话看到进来的Chris，眉心一皱捂住电话不悦道：“Chris，你越来没规矩了，谁让你……”然后他看到跟在Chris身后扯着嘴角冷笑的Zach神情大变，赶紧挂了电话起身迎接Zach，“Mr.Quinto，你怎么来了？”他看到Zach紧紧握住Chris的手，以为他同意了昨天说的事情，对着Chris赞许的点点头。

 

Zach将这些看在眼里，不动神色的拉着Chris坐到沙发上，又伸手搂住Chris的腰将他往自己的身边带了带。Chris全身一僵睁大眼睛望着他，Zach对他温柔一笑后转过脸隐去笑容扬起下巴，说：“听说你昨天和Chris闹不愉快了？”明明是仰着头却让人觉得他高人一等。

 

“你误会了，Chris是公司里的宝我怎么会和他闹不愉快？”嘴上这么说，心里却在责备Chris怎么什么都和Zach说。

 

Chris更是疑惑的看着Zach，他怎么会知道这件事？

 

Chris动了一下腰，Zach用眼神告诉他，别紧张。

 

“是吗？”Zach交叠起腿，一副咄咄逼人的模样，“可是我听说的不是这样，你让Chris去做他不愿意做的事。”Zach盯着Hansen，目光冷峻，“如你所见，我的确在追求Chris。本身我对和Chris传绯闻没有什么意见，但问题是Chris不想。只要他不想的事情我一件都不会勉强。”

 

Zach松开搂住Chris的手站起来与Hansen面对面，他伸手拂去Hansen西装上不存在的灰尘，勾起嘴角，道：“我来这就是告诉你，Chris不想做的事就算是你——他的老板也不能勉强，我不希望在杂志或者网上看到我们的新闻，一个字都不行。”

 

Hansen的鬓角被汗水打湿，Zach明明在对他微笑，他却觉得毛骨悚然。

 

Zach重新牵起Chris，“亲爱的，我们走。”

 

全程都没说话的Chris任由Zach牵着他，他现在内心有千万思绪却找不到点下手。

 

“对了，我走之后你不会为难Chris吧？”走出办公室之前Zach突然回头说，“也不会停掉他现在的工作，对吧？”

 

“当然不会，”如果现在停掉Chris的工作难保Zach不会撤资，他还不至于愚蠢到这份上。

 

“很好。”Zach这才满意地带着Chris离开公司。

 

一走出公司，Zach很自觉地松开Chris，抱歉道：“sorry，我知道你不喜欢这样，我只是想让他们知道你是我爱着的人，我不允许别人欺负你，不允许别人让你不开心，我只想让你笑，让你永远都快快乐乐。”你应该是像太阳，明媚灿烂，而我是向日葵永远朝着你的方向。

 

这似乎是Zach第一次认真严肃地对他表露心迹。Chris盯着自己的脚尖，不知如何作答。

 

也许是看出Chris的不知所措，Zach打开车门让他上车。等Chris坐上车后，Zach才道：“别多想了，我和你说这些并没有想过你要回应什么，只要你不讨厌我，不回避我我已经很满足。”他发动汽车，“现在，你想去哪？”

 

心里的万千思绪渐渐安宁下来，Chris露出一丝笑容，道：“去片场吧，我已经迟到了。”Chris想了一下，在汽车的轰鸣声中小声说：“还有，我并不讨厌你。”

 

“你说什么？”Zach没有听清Chris说的话。

 

Chris转过脸看向另一边，“没什么。”

 

 

日子在一天一天过去。Chris已经习惯了Zach每天的接送，而Zach也享受着这份甜蜜的差事。

 

“怎么不吃了？”Zach看着Chris咬了一半就被丢弃的松饼，“味道不好吗？”

 

“不是，拍戏进度太赶有点累。”这两天早起晚归，身体感到疲乏。

 

Zach怜惜地揉揉Chris的肩背，“太累就休息一下。”

 

“没事，习惯了。”Chris拿起吃了一半的松饼努力吃完，快到片场时，他对Zach说：“我今天还会拍得很晚，你不用那么早就来接我。”

 

“好，你收工的时候给我打电话，我来接你，”看到Chris没吃多少东西，有点不放心，“如果饿了告诉我，我让人给你送吃的。”

 

Chris原本想说不用那么麻烦，但Zach眼里的关心让他转变了想说的话，“我会的。”

 

 

Chris在拍第一条戏的时候觉得身体很不舒服，Joey看着他烧红的脸问他是不是在发烧，他摸了摸自己的脸，真的烫得惊人。

 

疲乏的感觉越来越强烈，Chris趁着休息间隙回到保姆车里他休息了一会儿。那股难受的劲稍微缓和了一点他向导演请了假独自离开片场回家休息。

 

 

Zach感到奇怪和不安。

 

平常给Chris发信息他虽然回的少但还是会回几条，今天发了很多信息却一条都没回过。真是很忙吗？Zach忍不住打了电话，电话通了没人接听。他看了看时间离Chris说的收工还要一会，他等不住离开公司去往片场。

 

当Zach来到片场的时候，Joey一脸惊讶的说：“Chris请假了你不知道？”

 

“请假了？”Zach想到那些杳无音信的短信和电话，“他怎么了？”

 

“发烧了吧，脸都烧得通红……”Joey话还未说话，Zach已经回到车里发动车子离去。

 

 

吃过药打过针，症状好了许多，Chris勉强动了动身体，身体还是很酸软。

 

门铃声刺耳打破宁静。会是谁？直觉告诉Chris会是Zach。

 

当Zach着急的声音响起，Chris简直要为自己的直觉击掌喝彩。

 

“等一下！”Chris撑起身体下了床拖着被烧得无力的身体走向门边。门外急躁的敲门声催促着，Chris慌里慌张道：“别敲了，马上来！”在开门前，他低头闻了闻自己身上的味道，他来不及细想拿起玄关处那瓶香水喷了喷。

 

做完这些事情后，Chris深深地呼吸了一下才打开门。

 

一开门，Zach急切的脸就出现在眼前，“我听说你生病了，”他看到Chris脸上不正常的红色就知道Joey说的没错——Chris真发烧了。

 

Zach一进屋就不管Chris愿不愿意将他抱起，Chris惊呼一声想说放下得到Zach一记责备的目光乖乖将手圈住他的脖子，任由他将自己抱到床上。

 

“生病了为什么不告诉我？”Zach既心疼又有点责备的说：“你知不知道发你信息没反应我很担心？”

 

“只是发烧，我已经吃过药没事了。”Chris松开圈住Zach脖子的手将被子拉到胸口，“我不想什么事情都麻烦你，我没那么脆弱。”

 

Zach拥着Chris，“不管怎样你也要告诉我一声，”他用手背贴了贴Chris的额头，发现还有点热，“不行，我得送你上医院。”

 

Chris急了，拔高声音道：“不行！”他有些局促不安，“我吃过药只要好好睡一觉就会没事。”

 

“但你还有点发烧，”Zach嘴唇碰了碰他的额头，热度好像比刚才还高了一点，他松开嘴唇严肃道：“Chris，你必须去医院。”

 

“不去不行吗？”Chris咬着下唇可怜兮兮地看着Zach，“我不想去。”

 

Zach心一紧，他最无法拒绝Chris这样的表情，“好吧……但你要允许我留在这里照顾你。”说完，他不管Chris同不同意脱去自己的外衣钻进被子里抱着Chris。

 

Zach感觉到Chris的身体在被触碰到的那一瞬间变得僵硬，他松了松手在Chris的耳边说：“别紧张，没有你的允许我不会对你做什么。”

 

得到Zach的保证Chris还是没有减少紧张。

 

“Chris。”Zach的声音有一丝疑惑。

 

“什么？”

 

“你喷香水了？”

 

Chris的脸慢慢变红，“是的，喷了一点。”

 

“生病了还喷香水？”Zach的语调听起来在揶揄，Chris眉心一皱，红色蔓延到脖子，他变得有些害羞，“我不想让你闻到我身上的汗味。”

 

Zach笑出声，“不管你身上什么味道，我都喜欢。”

 

Chris觉得自己因为Zach的这句话全身都在发烫，他推开Zach爬起来，“我去上个厕所。”

 

从浴室出来没过一会，Chris发现自己饿了，他想吃街角那家中餐店里的粥，Zach二话不说亲自去给他买来。

 

在等外卖的期间，Chris洗了个澡。

 

洗完澡刚从浴室出来Zach就已经买完外卖回来，看到Chris湿漉漉的头发又是一番责备。

 

Chris不说话喜滋滋地吃着外卖。解决完粥Zach想留下继续照顾，Chris却怎么说都不让他留下。无奈，Zach只能先回去。

 

回到自己的家洗过澡躺在床上，Zach怎么都睡不着。一闭上眼脑子里就出现Chris的脸。笑起来露出小虎牙的Chris，生气两颊鼓鼓的Chris，害羞时咬着下唇的Chris，还有晚上那双可怜兮兮的蓝眼睛……真是要命！

 

Zach拿起床头柜上的手机，不知道Chris此时睡着了没有，想打个电话又怕吵醒他，最后他编辑了一条信息发过去。

 

Chris并没有睡着，他也在想着Zach，想他的霸道，想他的关心，想他因自己生病而心疼的双眼……

 

“滴”的一声，手机有短信进来。Chris划开手机点开Zach的短信。

 

**我想所有迷人的人都是被宠爱着的，这是他们吸引力来源的秘密。**

迷人的Chris你睡着了吗？

 

原本是有些点困意的Chris因这条短信清醒了，他想了想回了一条短信。

 

**逢场作戏和终身不渝之间的区别只在于逢场作戏稍微长一些。**

几秒钟后，手机再次响起短信息的声音。

 

**真相很少纯粹，也决不简单。**

 

而我爱你这就是真相，它会告诉你我是逢场作戏还是终身不渝。

 

Chris的紧紧盯着屏幕上这一句话，Zach说得那么直白，他又何尝不知道Zach对他点点滴滴都是真心，可是……他编辑了一条短信发过去。

 

**爱，始于自我欺骗，终于欺骗他人。这就是所谓的浪漫。**

Zach的短信很快就回过来。

 

**浪漫的精髓就在于它充满种种可能。**

 

而我只有一种可能，我所有的浪漫只因我爱你，不管你相不相信。

 

Chris还在思量要怎么回过去，Zach的短信紧跟着进来。

 

**摆脱诱惑的唯一方式是臣服于诱惑……我能抗拒一切，除了诱惑。**

你是我永远也无法也不想抗拒的诱惑。你诱惑我的不仅仅是你的样貌，还有你的心灵你坚韧的性格。

 

Chris的嘴角弯起弧度，Zach对于他来说也是一种诱惑。他不打算再回，Zach似乎猜到他会这么做，最后一条信息发来，只有简短一句话。

 

好好休息，晚安。

 

晚安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中加粗的句子全是王尔德的句子


	6. Chapter 6

“CUT！”

 

随着导演喊出这个词，Chris松了口气。终于把这条拍过去，他果然还是不适应亲密戏。

 

助理迎来上来把手机交给他，“刚刚老板来过电话有要事找你。”

 

Chris接过电话塞进口袋不想回，自从上次因为Zach的事情闹不愉快之后他很少回公司，更别谈和Hansen有什么话好说。

 

“你还是回一个吧，”助理跟了Chris好几年知道他的脾气，“我知道你对上次的事情还耿耿于怀，但你现在还在公司，很多事情不得不低头。”

 

“我知道了，这就给他回电话。”Chris坐上保姆车，迫不得已给Hansen打了电话。

 

令Chris意外的是，Hansen并没有为难他。相反的，是告诉他有机会去演他一直渴望的那部戏的男一号。

 

Hansen告诉他，那部戏的制片人觉得他的形象很符合男一号，具体的细节想见面详谈。Chris没有多想，约了时间就去见面。

 

另一边Hansen挂下Chris的电话就拨通另一个号码。

 

电话接通，Hansen直奔主题，“人我给你约好了，记住，想要他怎么做是你的事不要牵扯到我。”

 

Hansen知道Chris的背后是Zachary.Quinto，他也记得那天Zachary.Quinto对他的威胁。但谁不知道Zachary.Quinto从不会对哪个人长情，Chris不过是他众多情人中的一个。他要趁着Chris还有价值尽量将这份价值扩大利用。至于Zachary.Quinto的威胁就让它见鬼去吧，在这行这么久，他也不是吃素的。

 

 

收工前，Chris给Zach发了信息说晚上要去面试一部新戏让他不用来接。Zach表示可以送他过去，Chris不想。他不想什么事都麻烦Zach。

 

制片人Dave与Chris约的是一间格调很高私密性很好的咖啡厅。一走进咖啡厅Chris就有些不太舒服。这间咖啡厅装修灯光都太过暧昧，适合情侣之间约会不合适讨论工作。

 

Chris告诉自己，也许对方是个比较有情调的人。

 

服务生上来将他引到Dave预订的位置。Dave已经等在那里，看到Chris过来，绅士的起身替他拉开凳子。

 

Chris报以微笑，可能是自己多想了。Dave看上去很友善。

 

两个人谈了很多，Dave肯定了Chris的形象是他见过的这几人中最符合，并且表示他们合作的机会很大。Chris听到后很开心，能出演一直梦想的男一号对他的演艺事业来说是一个巨大的鼓舞。

 

Dave没有马上拍板，他需要回去和高层商量。未了，他意味深长的看着Chris，暗示男一号的事他完全可以定下来，和高层商量只是走个形式。

 

Chris全身一僵，桌子底下Dave的脚磨蹭着他的小腿。这样的举动不是无意的触碰而是赤裸裸的性骚扰！Chris皱紧双眉，缩回自己的双脚。

 

“Mr.Dave，请你自重。”Chris的脸色变得很难看，为又一次被出卖而伤心。

 

Dave却像没听到Chris的话，他撕去伪装的外衣直接道：“大家都是成年人，各取所需，你可以得到你想要的男一号，我可以得到我想要的。”说着，手指极具挑逗意味滑过Chris的手背。传闻真没说错，Chris是一个不一样的Beta。

 

Chris感到一阵恶寒抽回自己的手，慌忙站起来，椅子因突如其来的工作发出“吱呀”的声音。

 

“抱歉，是我之前一直高估了你以为你是个正直的人。你的条件也许别人会答应，但我的答案是不。”

 

Dave手搭在椅背上，讥笑道：“别把自己说的那么清高，你不就是搭上Zachary这条船才有现在的这部戏，谁都知道你是他养的小情人。跟他做和跟我做有什么区别？张开一次腿你能得到更多的名和利，很划算。”

 

Chris拿起桌上的咖啡想泼过去，最后关头他克制住自己，悲哀地看着Dave，“不是每个人都像你一样龌蹉，像你这样的人渣就不该在这个圈子存在。”他将咖啡放下，“别浪费这杯咖啡了，泼在你身上对它都是一种侮辱。”

 

说完，Chris走出咖啡厅。微凉的晚风吹过，他才发觉自己在发抖。气到发抖。为Dave说的话生气，虽然一开始他是迫于无奈去讨好Zach，虽然Zach各种死缠烂打却没有真正勉强过他一次，更别说这种恶心的要求。

 

一而再再而三，Chris为公司的做法彻底寒心。

 

Chris跑着离开这条街。跑累了，他坐在花坛边给Zach打电话。电话响了一声就被接起，他突然想起Dave的话， **你不就是搭上Zachary这条船才有现在的这部戏，谁都知道你是他养的小情人。**

Chris挂掉电话，更不知道接下来该怎么办。

 

Zach在看Zoe拿来的文件，Chris的电话让他欣喜若狂。要知道追求Chris这么久他从来没主动打过电话。Zach马上接起，对方却沉默不语。他叫了一声Chris的名字，没得到回应电话就被挂断。他想都不想，立马回过去。

 

突兀的铃声让Chris惊了一下，是Zach。Chris犹豫着要不要接，一想到Dave的话他就想逃离。他不是谁的小情人，不是为了利益而出卖自己的人。

 

铃声锲而不舍的响着。Chris想起和Zach的过往种种。

 

每天变着花样的早餐，为了让他开心忍着害怕去坐过山车被风吹乱的头发，知道他被非礼而受伤的手，还有得知他生病时心疼的样子……这一切都说明Zach并不是别人说的那样。Zach是真心对他，真心爱着他。

 

在电话即将挂掉之前，Chris接起来，Zach着急的声音传来，“Chris，你在哪？出什么事了？”

 

“我没事……”

 

Zach打断他的话，Chris听到他在电话那头笑了一声，“Chris，你知道吗？每当你说没事的时候恰恰说明你有事。”

 

Chris楞了一下，似乎还真是这样。他又听到Zach在问：“你现在在哪里，我去接你。”

 

“不用了。”Chris现在想一个人静静，Zach却不允许，“告诉我，Chris，别逼我去定位你的位置，我不想那么冒犯你。为了你的安全，即使你恨我这么做我也还是会坚持。”

 

Chris的心情突然变好，他发现自己喜欢Zach这一点的霸道，“好吧，我把地址给你发过去。”

 

挂了电话之后，Chris意识到刚刚他想到了“喜欢”这个词。天啊！他竟然这么后知后觉才发现已经喜欢上Zach！

 

Chris笑出声，笑声渐渐变大。他很想告诉Zach，但时机未到，等那个时刻来临，他会亲口告诉Zach。

 

 

Zach赶到Chris的位置看到他坐在花坛边上对他笑着。Zach心尖一颤，他还未见过Chris笑得如此甜。他今天好像有点不正常。

 

Zach没多问，打开车门让Chris上来。

 

回公司的路上，Chris都保持着笑容，Zach疑惑地问过，回答他的依然是没事。

 

没事，那就还是有事。

 

到了Zach的办公室，Chris随手将手机放在桌子上借口去上洗手间，走进洗手间他打开水龙头掬了把水扑在自己脸上。

 

冰冷的水让他清醒了一点。刚才在车上他在干什么，竟然对着Zach笑得那么花痴！

 

Zach等在外面，Chris的手机响了。他拿起看了一下，是Chris的老板Hansen。Zach面露不快，Hansen找Chris一定不会是什么好事，也许Chris今天的不正常是他造成。想到这种可能Zach接起电话。

 

他还没来得及说一个字Hansen满是怒气的声音响起，“你怎么搞的？我好不容易给你争取到这么好一个机会，你竟然浪费了！不就是和Dave睡一觉吗？你能和Zachary搞到一起怎么就不能和他呢？他看上你是你的运气，我最后一次警告你，不管你用什么方法一定要搞定Dave，哪怕你不演这个男一号也要让公司里的人去演！”Hansen知道不管谁出演这个男一号都能走红，如果是公司里的人，带来的利益不可估量，所以他不允许这个机会被Chris破坏。

 

“Chris，你有没有在听我说！”Hansen怒吼一声，他现在很想过去一巴掌将Chris扇醒。

 

“呵呵……”Hansen听到一声不属于Chris的笑声溢出，他还在想这个熟悉的笑声是谁时，对方不带感情的声音通过电话传到他的耳边，“抱歉Chris现在不在，我是Zachary，我要感谢你终于让我知道Chris今天为什么不正常。Hansen，你的胆子真是越来越大，看来那天我对你说的话你根本没放在心上。”

 

“Mr.Quinto，请听我解释……”Hansen着急的说，原本以他对Chris的了解就算没有答应Dave也不会将这件事告诉别人，可千算万算没算到接电话的人会是Zach。

 

“解释什么？不需要解释，我看你需要一个好律师，等着Chris和你解约吧！”Zach气愤地挂断电话。Hansen竟然敢让别人去潜规则Chris！那个人叫Dave的人胆子更不小，敢动他的人！他决不能让Chris再待在这样的公司。

 

“我亲爱的弟弟，这是谁招惹的你让整个房间都是你信息素的味道？”

 

Zach转过头看到他的哥哥——Joe倚靠着门框对着他调笑。

 

经Joe的提醒，Zach才发觉刚才被Hansen气得信息素都不受控制释放了。他收起信息素，不高兴道：“你来干什么？”

 

Joe抱胸踱到Zach面前，“当然是来看看我亲爱的弟弟最近过得怎样，”他将Zach上下打量一番，“看样子你过的不错。”

 

Zach白了他一眼，“谢谢你的关心，如果你不出现在我的面前我会过得更不错。”

 

Joe耸耸肩，“别这样我的弟弟，”Zach从鼻子里哼了一声，Joe笑着摇头，道：“我这次来主要是母亲委托我给你带一句话。”

 

“什么话？”

 

“她让你赶紧找个人结婚，”Joe看到从洗手间走出一个人，目光定在来人身上，“看样子你已经找了。”

 

Chris从洗手间出来就看到一个和Zach长得很相似的男人，他猜这是Zach的哥哥。

 

Joe看向Zach，挑起一边的眉毛道：“Zach，不为我们介绍介绍吗？”

 

Zach不情愿地将Chris引向Joe，“这是我的哥哥Joe，”他又向Joe介绍道：“这是Chris，Chris Pine。”

 

Joe疑惑地看着Chris，“我觉得你很眼熟，我们是不是在哪里见过？”

 

Chris害羞地笑了笑，“我是个演员，有可能你在电视上见过我。”

 

“嗯，有这可能。”Joe看了看Chris，脸上露出惊喜的表情，“Chris，我觉得你形象很好，你能当我的模特让我拍几张照吗？”

 

“你是摄影师？”Chris听Zach说起过他的哥哥喜欢拍照，没想到他是个专职的摄影师。

 

“所以你有时间吗？”

 

Chris还没回答，Zach拒绝道：“他没时间。”

 

“不要这样我的弟弟，虽然把家族事业丢给你是我的不对，但你也不能因此剥夺我拍照的权利。”Joe侧过头仔细打量着Chris，他的形象很好很甜美，一定可以拍出很迷人的照片。

 

Zach走了过来阻挡住Joe的视线，他不喜欢别人这样看Chris，哪怕这个人是他亲哥哥也不行。

 

“是你先剥夺了我的梦想。”旧事重提，Zach忍不住就来气。

 

“好好，是我不对，我向你道歉，”Joe皱起鼻子，嫌弃道：“你可以收起你的信息素了，这么大的人这点自控能力都没有。”Joe突然想起上次问Zach借车，车里残留的信息素，他了然的越过Zach看向Chris。

 

Chris在他的目光下，脸一点一点变红。

 

“不许看！”Zach瞪了一眼Joe转过身护住Chris，“你也不许看他！”

 

Joe笑出声，看来这个Chris不同于Zach之前处的那些人，Chris是Zach命中注定的那个人。

 

“好了，我不看就是。”Joe拍了一下Zach的手臂让他别紧张，“走吧，我请你们吃饭。”

 

虽然Zach怨恨Joe将公司丢下当他的摄影师去，但毕竟是亲兄弟，许久未见还是有些话要说。

 

三个人走进电梯，Chris想起自己的手机还落在办公室里，他回去拿。

 

Joe向Zach笑笑，“终于安定下来了？”

 

“是，Chris与众不同，他就是我一直想要找的人。”Zach无比确定Chris就是他命中注定的人。

 

Joe在想如果母亲知道这个好消息一定会马上赶过来。也许他该给他的母亲打个电话。

 

Chris拿回电话回到电梯，自然而然站在Zach身边。他看到Zach小心的护着Chris像是最心爱的宝贝，他看到由于电梯中第三人的存在，chris因zach的靠近而不自觉害羞的脸。

 

当Joe的目光撞上Zach的目光，那种占有欲再次出现，他又闻到了Zach不受控制的信息素。

 

可是，他没有闻到Chris的信息素。

 

Chris是个beta？


	7. Chapter 7

吃过饭Joe在Zach杀人的眼神下和Chris短暂的拥抱道别。临走前，Joe约了Chris拍片，Chris开玩笑地说要和公司先预约。

短暂的相处已经让Joe知道Chris和Zach之前交往的那些人不一样。Chris真诚善良，没什么心计，还热爱文学，这一点倒是和Zach不谋而合。

而Zach显然很在乎Chris，不然也不会时不时释放充满领域意味的信息素深怕别人抢走了他的Chris。

Joe看着他们望向对方的每一个眼神都充满着爱意。两情相悦总是那么美好，可惜Zach这个笨蛋没有意识到。想到Zach总是计较当初把公司丢给他这件事，Joe决定不告诉他，让他愚蠢的认为自己还是一厢情愿。

 

车里。

Zach考虑了一下还是和Chris坦白，“Chris，在公司你上洗手间的时候我帮你接过一个电话，是Hansen的电话，”Zach看到Chris因为这个名字而失落的双眼，心里的怨恨更添了几分，“我知道了他要你做的事。”

Chris的脸涨得通红，手紧紧抓住安全带，“我没有答应。”

“我知道你不会那么去做。”如果不是在开车，Zach想马上把Chris抱在怀里拭去他眉间的忧悒，“放心，我会让那些人付出代价。”

因Zach的话Chris笑了出来，Zach不明所以，问道：“你笑什么？”

“你不会忘记我们最初的认识就是Abrams让我去讨好你吧？”

Zach当然不会忘记初次见到Chris时的悸动。也许最初Chris的桀骜不驯让他只是想去征服，但越相处他越发现Chris身上那些难能可贵的品质。他是真的爱上了Chris。

“我和他们也不一样。”Zach不屑道。

Chris点点头，“我知道。”Zach为他所做的一切是建立在爱的基础上而不是利益。

Zach不再多言，Chris能明白他已经很满足。

送到Chris家楼下，Zach有股冲动想要倾身吻吻Chris，不过他还是忍住了。Chris看到了Zach眼中的挣扎，他凑上去嘴唇在Zach的脸颊碰了碰，红着脸道了句“晚安”后就打开车门离去。

车上，一脸痴迷的Zach还沉浸在刚才短短一瞬的触碰里。

Chris吻了他。虽然只是一个晚安吻。

 

没过几天，就有报道Dave涉嫌情色交易。不到一天，铺天盖地的爆料占领头条，不少当事人出来指认，甚至有人指控Dave强奸，如果罪名成立他就会面临法律的制裁。而制片人协会在这件事情爆出之后马上召开发布会宣布抵制Dave参与的所有电影。

像Dave这样的人在这个圈子并不少见，以前也有爆料，但风头过去之后还好好的活跃在圈子里，只有Dave被指控被抵制。

Chris放下报纸，对保姆车里拿着他剧本在看的Zach道：“这是不是你做的？”

“这是他罪有应得的，”Zach继续翻着Chris的剧本，看了一会之后，道：“你这剧本选的也不怎么样。”

Chris夺过剧本，“公司挑的，我没得选择。”

Zach收起玩笑认真道：“你有想过离开公司吗？”

“想过，”Chris迎上Zach严肃的目光，“但是我的合同还有一年才到期，如果现在就离开违约金我付不起。”

“这些你都不用担心，只要你想离开我就能让你不用一分钱的离开。”Chris未免太小看他的能力。

Chris却没有答应，摇着头道：“不，我要以自己的能力离开，我不能什么事都依靠你。”更多的是，他不想让别人以为的那样，他只是Zach养的小情人。他要成为Zach平等的恋人。

“好吧，听你的。”既然Chris想要靠自己，那么下一步就应该让他有能力去和公司抗衡。首先，他得给Chris找一个好剧本……

 

Chris的戏已经接近尾声，他的戏份拍的也差不多，大部分的时候他都在家休息，今天亦是如此。他窝在窗边的藤椅上看书，看了一会之后他想起了什么，起身往浴室走去。

门铃声打断了Chris的前进路线，他调头去开门。门一开，两只狗先闯了进来。见到他，两只狗还歪着头看了看，随后一只狗绕着他打转，一只狗扑到他身上。

门外偷笑的Zach被Chris瞪了一眼之后乖乖收敛起笑容。

“哪来的狗？”Chris蹲下身将扑到他怀里的狗放下。

“我养的狗，”Zach也蹲下身和Chris一起温柔的抚摸着狗，“这只是Skunk，另一只是Noah，我想它们一定很喜欢你。”

“我还不知道你养狗。”Zach看得出来Chris也很喜欢狗，早知道这样他就应该早点带它们出来。

Chris干脆坐在地上任由两只狗在他身上蹭来蹭去。Zach看着自己的狗能肆无忌惮的靠近Chris，心里竟嫉妒起他的狗起来。他牵起狗绳，道：“难得今天我们都有空，出去走走吧。”

Chris站起来，眼睛瞟向浴室，紧咬嘴唇犹豫着。

“Chris？”Zach疑惑地叫了一下Chris的名字，不知道他对着浴室的门发什么呆。

Chris回过神来，咬咬牙，道：“没事，我们走吧。”

 

两个人漫无目的地在街上走着，Zach拿着一杯咖啡在喝， 而Chris已经吃了第二个冰淇淋。

Zach回头看了看，Chris也跟着回头看了一眼，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Zach半眯着眼睛看着人来人往似乎一切很正常，“可能是我多想了，总觉得有人在跟踪我们。”

Chris再次回头，人群中看不出什么异样。

一滴冰凉的液体落在鼻尖上，Chris抬起头，滴滴雨水落下。路上的行人纷纷寻找着躲雨的地方。

Zach一只手牵着狗绳一只手拉住Chris开始在雨中奔跑。

Zach今天没开车，而突如其来的雨让他们也打不到车。

“我那离得近，要不先去我那避避雨？”Zach建议道。

“好。”

冰冷的雨水让Chris也没考虑那么多，任由Zach带着他穿过街道。

雨水顺着脸庞低落，Chris希望这场雨能下得久一点。

跑到家，Zach先让Chris去洗澡，等他洗完出来桌上摆着一杯冒着热气的热可可。

没过一会，Zach也洗好澡，他拿着一叠文件过来递给Chris，Chris望着他手中的文件，问：“这是什么？”

“你先打开看看，”Chris接过文件后Zach去了酒窖。

Chris打开看了一下，发现这是一个剧本。他认真的看起来，慢慢地被吸引进去。

Zach从酒窖回来，手上多了一瓶红酒。他倒了两杯将其中一杯推到Chris面前。

Chris看了看红酒，“我不会喝酒。”

“那天在酒吧我可看见你喝酒了，”Zach笑着打趣，“这可是Penfolds Grange Hermitage 1951，不品尝一下是不是太可惜了？”

想起那天的糗事，Chris脸就发烫，“我那天喝的是低度的果酒！”他听说过这种红酒，贵的要命！Zach可真是舍得。

“那也是酒，来，喝一点没关系的。”Zach坐到沙发上，拍拍Chris的手背，“来吧，我们边喝边聊聊这个剧本。”

“好吧，我只喝一点。”Chris坐到他身边，浅饮了一口红酒，不愧是这么贵的酒口感很好。他拿起剧本，问：“你从哪里找来的这个剧本？”

Zach不答反问：“你喜欢吗？”

Chris用点头代替了他的回答，“整个剧本里我喜欢弟弟那个角色，沉默压抑，这是一个挑战。”说完，他又喝了一口红酒。

以往他的角色都是阳光积极的一面，他一直想尝试不同风格的角色。

Zach喝了一口红酒，道：“巧了，我也喜欢弟弟，我觉得全剧最吸引我的是他在加油站揍挑衅他哥哥那几个混混的场景。他一生的压抑都在那一刻爆发。”

Chris表示赞同，可惜这样好的剧本他遇不上，他惋惜地喝光杯中的红酒，Zach又为他添了一点，身体往他身边挪了挪，“不要觉得可惜，这是为你找的剧本。”

Chris惊诧地睁大眼睛，“你帮我找的？”

“是，你说你想用自己的方式离开公司，我尊重你，但公司为你找的剧本会让你一直停留在偶像这一层面。想要有所收获，你必须转型，这部戏它能打开你另一个领域，如果这个戏能让你收获一两个奖项，那对你将来的戏路会有莫大的帮助。”

“我……”Chris不知道要说什么，Zach总是为他着想那么多，“你为什么要对我这么好？”

Zach握住他的手，这一次Chris没有回避，“为什么你不知道吗？”

Chris低下头，他知道，当然知道。

“别想那么多了，剧本我会先给你留着，你再考虑考虑，不一定要任凭公司作决定，要不要出演全由你说了算。。”

“谢谢你，Zach。”

Zach笑着碰了一下Chris的酒杯，“真要谢谢就陪我喝这一杯。”

Chris歪着头揶揄道：“你是想灌醉我吗？”话虽这么说，他还是仰头喝了一口。

Chris脸上的红晕蔓延到了脖子，喉结因为吞咽上下滑动，Zach也吞了下口水。

“当然，我想灌醉你很久了。”今天Chris的香水味特别好闻，他忍不住又凑近了一点。

Chris知道Zach在开玩笑，推了他一把，“去你的。”酒杯的液体随着被推的动作晃出来了一点落在Zach白色的衬衫上，Chris慌忙扯过纸想要擦去酒渍，“sorry，我不是故意的。”

手指隔着衣服滑过Zach的胸膛，Zach呼吸一紧，抓住Chris的双手扔到他手中的纸巾，低沉着声音说：“别动！”

Chris紧咬着下唇不敢再动，Zach看到他露出来的肌肤变得粉红，口干舌燥的感觉再次袭来。手指鬼使神差地摸上Chris的嘴唇，沙哑魅惑的声音从口中溢出，“Chris……”

Chris知道自己的呼吸越发急促，也知道Zach想要做什么，也许是酒精的影响，他现在不想拒绝。伸出的舌尖碰到了摩挲着他嘴唇的拇指，脑后袭来的一股力量让他瞬间被压向了Zach。

Zach努力在克制自己，但所有的努力在Chris的舌尖舔到他拇指的时候化为乌有。脑中的弦绷断了，摩挲嘴唇的手移向脑后将他压向自己。

柔软温热的嘴唇相接，唇齿间还有红酒的余味。开始的时候Zach只敢浅浅吻着。等到Chris回应了他，他欣喜地撬开Chris的牙齿探进来舔着上颚，勾住他的舌头细细品尝。

Zach一只手在Chris的背上来回抚摸着，最后停留在后腰由轻到重地揉捏。一声呻吟从Chris的口中流泻而出，Zach只觉脑子轰的一声炸出朵朵烟花，他没有多想顺势将Chris压倒在沙发上。

Zach的手探进衣服内揉着Chris腰上的软肉，急切地吻着Chris的唇，那唇瓣被他吻咬得鲜红。感觉到身下的人快喘不上气Zach才离开他的唇，带出的一缕银丝让Chris的脸变得更红。

Zach望着满脸绯红双眼迷蒙的Chris，觉得他从未如此迷人过。热情的吻再度落下，从嘴唇拂过他尖尖的下巴，又吻上肖想了很久的喉结，吮吸出一个红印。

Chris喘着粗气，手指伸进Zach的头发内摩挲着他的头皮。Zach咬着他的耳垂，舌尖探进耳朵，湿热的感觉让Chris倒抽一口凉气，摩挲着Zach头皮的手不自觉地抓紧了他的头发。

Zach转向颈间才落下一吻，Chris有些紧张的躲了躲，Zach在他耳边吹气道：“别紧张。”说着，Zach隔着T恤咬着他的锁骨，轻微的疼痛让Chris哼了一声，Zach拉住他的衣角帮他脱去衣服，泛着粉红的身体让Zach鼻翼微张，瞳孔放大，呼吸变快，心跳加速。

他俯下身吻上Chris胸前红嫩的突起，酥麻的感觉让Chris想惊叫。而Zach舌尖绕着乳首打转让他把惊叫转换成呻吟， Chris咬住唇不再发出羞耻的声音。 

Zach的吻一路向上，最后抵在他的唇上，轻声道：“别咬，叫出来。”说话的时候，他的指甲搔刮着乳首，又痛又麻的感觉让Chris张开了嘴，Zach趁机将舌头探了进去，把Chris的呻吟都吞进肚里。

亲吻的同时，Zach的手指一直玩弄着Chris的乳首。时而用指甲搔刮，时而在两指间挤压，时而轻轻拉扯……直到它们被玩弄得红肿挺立才肯放过。

Zach松开Chris的唇，看着他迷离湿润的眼睛，明知Chris闻不到，他的信息素还是源源不绝地释放了出来。他要让别人知道，Chris是他的。

空气中，Zach的信息素渐渐浓郁，Chris觉得此时全身都在发热，扭动着身体双手在Zach的后背来回抚摸。这样的动作让Zach低吼一声抓住他的双手禁锢在头顶，“别乱动！”

Zach惩罚似的一口咬上另一边的乳头，刺痛让Chris叫了出来，“啊！疼！”Zach抬眼看了一下，Chris的眼里蓄起了眼泪，他又温柔的吮吸着。疼痛被酥麻代替，Chris觉得下身越来越紧绷，他感觉有个地方在变湿润。

听着Chris越来越急切的喘气声，知道他已经被自己推到情欲的边缘，只要再一步，他就能彻底沦陷。

连吻带咬，Zach的唇往下移到Chris的勃起，他拉开Chris裤子的拉链拽了下来，Chris的纯棉白色内裤前面已被前液濡湿。Zach抓着内裤边缘连同他的牛仔裤一道扒到膝盖。

粉嫩的分身弹跳出来，他低下头将Chris的分身含在嘴里。

湿热的包裹让Chris轻微颤抖了一下，他抓住Zach的头发想要将他推开，Zach却像知道他的意图一般，深深地吮吸了一下他浑圆的顶部。Chris的身体像过了电一样剧烈的抖了一下，“啊……”呻吟声不受控制响了起来，Chris难受得不知道想要更多还是推开Zach。

幸好Zach替他做了选择让他不用那么为难，舌头沿着柱身来回舔弄，听到Chris的呻吟声越来越放荡，他再接再厉地用舌尖戳着细缝，更多的前液溢出来，打湿了耻毛。

手指揉了一阵囊袋后抵住后穴，那里已经变得有些湿润，Zach觉得稍稍有点奇怪，手指探了进去，潮湿温热紧紧包裹着他。

被异物入侵的不适让Chris哼哼着挺了一下腰，Zach将他压回继续吮吸着他的柱身，而手指还在甬道里寻找那个点，慢慢的他找到了那个点按压了下去。Chris感到身体深处仿佛蹿过一阵火花，惊叫出声，“啊！不要！”

这种又痛又爽的感觉太奇怪了！

Zach知道自己找了正确的地方，放过被吮吸得涨大的性器加进一根手指专心磨蹭着那个点。

“啊……啊……”快感让Chris的眼泪流了出来，他带着哭腔祈求着Zach放过他。

“宝贝，放松，把你交给我。”Zach闻了闻空气中Chris的香水味，今天他的香水味似乎格外浓，“宝贝，你真好闻！”

Chris听到这句话猛然惊醒，他无力推着Zach，嘴上喊着：“不要……”。Zach只当Chris在欲拒还迎，深深地吻了一下他的唇，抽出手指，完全褪下他的裤子，再快速脱掉自己的衣服，用身体整个覆盖住了Chris。

Chris努力撑起发软的身体，来不及张嘴说什么，就被Zach握住脚踝，重新推倒在了沙发上。硬得发疼的阴茎抵着湿润的穴口磨蹭，“准备好了吗？”不等Chris回答，Zach就将阴茎捅进了一点。

“啊！”被入侵的不适让Chris发出一声拔尖的惊叫，Zach俯下身吻去他的眼泪，安抚道：“宝贝，放松，你太紧了！”甬道内似乎变得越来越湿润，Zach又没入一点，Chris弓起了身体，Zach按着他的肩膀一捅到底，慢慢开始律动。

Chris紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，声音从最初的哼哼声演变成令人羞耻的呻吟声。Zach揉捏着他圆润挺翘的屁股，力道大的足够留下淤青，而阴茎还在慢慢抽插。

这样温水煮青蛙的感觉真是太难受了，Chris扭动着身体却被Zach拍了一下屁股，“想要更多？”

“快……一点……”

Zach俯下身Chris的双腿主动盘了上来，“抱住我。”Chris依言抱住Zach，Zach点了一下他的唇后突然加速。

“啊……啊……”支离破碎的声音随着快速的抽插变换着音调，Zach想要看到Chris在他身下哭泣，在他身下剧烈喘息，于是他碾过之前被刻意忽略掉的那个点。

Chris蜷起脚趾，手指紧紧抓住Zach的背，指甲陷进皮肉留下印记，“啊……你慢点……”

“现在又想让我慢点了？”Zach坏笑着，速度没有减弱反而越来越快。Chris觉得眼前开始闪过五彩斑斓的颜色，Zach的抽插越来越快，前列腺被急速碾压让他的甬道越来越紧，越来越湿滑。在他快到被送上顶点的时候，Zach突然停了下来，一脸震惊地看着他。

Zach的前端顶到了一个柔软的地方，那是一道细缝，Beta不应该有的地方。


	8. Chapter 8

Zach难以置信地看着Chris，身体又往前顶了顶。Chris因为他的这个动作呼吸急促双腿打颤。

Zach无比确认这是Omega的生殖腔，但Chris是个Beta。

空气中弥漫的香味让他瞬间明白过来。他停下动作将已经软成一滩水似的Chris抱起， 手指摩挲着他的颈间。

终于，Zach摸到了一块不一样的皮肤，他看了一眼伏在他肩头喘气的Chris，用眼神询问他，Chris无力地点了点头，得到允许后Zach伸手去撕那层伪装。Zach的手指颤抖着，终于能闻到Chris真实的信息素的强烈冲动驱使着他，终于找到抑制贴的一角，迫不及待撕了下来。

瞬间，浓郁的香味充斥房间，Zach觉得他仿佛置身天堂，那香甜的味道让他忍不住将头埋在Chris的颈间深吸一口。清新却又魅惑。

“宝贝，为什么要骗我？”Zach挺了一下身，Chris紧紧抱住他发出一声闷哼，Zach释放出更多的信息素在Chris的耳边吐着慢气说：“为什么要骗我？”每说一个字身体就往前挺一下，前部撞击着那道细缝。

等到细缝微微裂开一道小口，Zach又停了下来。

Zach强势的信息素和凶狠地顶弄让Chris更加无力，那种登入极乐的感觉让他只能紧紧抱住Zach，胸膛起起伏伏，双眼饱含泪水，断断续续地叫着Zach的名字。

“Zach……Zach……”

充满情欲的叫唤让Zach双眸一沉退出Chris的身体，双手紧握住他的腰将他翻了个身跪趴在沙发上。

突然的空虚让Chris发出一声不满意的咕囔声，Zach俯下身紧紧贴着Chris的背在他耳边低沉着声音说：“想要吗，Chris？”

“唔……”Chris含糊不清地发出一声声响想要当做回答，屁股磨蹭着Zach的阴茎。

“不许动！”Zach一只手用力揉捏着Chris圆润挺翘的屁股，天知道他对这个屁股渴望了有多久，而另一只手伸到胸前拧了一下乳头让它更加红肿挺立。

双重的疼痛让Chris小声啜泣着，拉扯乳头的手向上捏住Chris的下巴将他转向自己，阴茎在他的穴口打转就是不进去，Zach咬着Chris圆润的耳朵用气声道：“回答我，想要吗？”

“嗯……Zach，”Chris扭过头寻找到Zach的唇急切的吻着，一丝津液顺着他的嘴角流了下来，“啧啧”的亲吻声回荡。Zach的吻转向Chris颈间的腺体处，他用舌尖舔了一下。从未被触碰过的地方让Chris倒抽一口气反手抓着Zach的头发。看到他的反应，Zach坏笑着：“这么敏感哈？”

舌头继续舔着腺体处，Chris扬起脖子露出更多的部分，Zach用牙齿轻啃着一路攻城略地直达臀瓣。直到臀瓣上如同后背一样显现出红印，他才松开牙齿，阴茎在Chris的穴口浅浅地戳刺。

Zach的手圈住Chris挺立的性器缓缓撸动，他知道Chris已经被推到情欲的边缘，只要轻轻一推，他就能进入极乐的世界，“Chris，你想要什么？告诉我，你就能的得到你想要的。”

“想……要你，”Chris转过头无力地喘息，湛蓝的眼睛里闪烁着泪花，身体蹭着Zach，“想要你……”

Zach俯身双唇抵着他的唇说：“想要我做什么？”

Chris咬着Zach的嘴唇，丢弃最后的理智回答：“进入我，填满我……我要你操我……”

“如你所愿。”抵着穴口的阴茎用力一挺，双唇深深吻住Chris。

终于。

Chris发出一声满意的呻吟，Zach像似不满意Chris之前的欺骗开始发狠的抽插，“宝贝，为什么不早告诉我？”

“我……”在Zach猛烈的撞击下，Chris连话都说不完整，他只能咬着手臂呜咽。

Zach掰过他的脸让他看着自己，“不许咬，叫出来！让我听你的声音。”Chris却是咬住自己的唇羞于发声，“不叫？”Zach坏心眼地用力碾过他的前列腺。

“啊！”又痛又爽的感觉让Chris再也忍不住惊叫出声，Zach如愿听到他的呻吟变本加厉在那个点上急速碾压。巨大的快感让Chris哭喊着祈求着，眼泪再也控制不住流了出来。

“还想要吗？”Zach一边用力的操着Chris一边很温柔的在他耳边说，“想要再快一点吗？”

“嗯……再快一点。”Chris顾不得羞耻，他现在只想Zach狠狠地操他，填满他更多的欲望。

Zach溢出一声笑声，双手按着Chris加快律动的节奏。Chris被撞击得瘫软在沙发上，双手紧紧抓住沙发靠背以免自己被操飞。

房间里“啪啪”声不断。香气萦绕，那么甜腻，Chris的身下涌出更多黏滑的液体，甬道随着Zach的抽插不停地收缩，这让Zach觉得自己会溺死在里面。他轻咬着Chris的脖子，引得他又是一阵战栗。

“Chris，你真好闻，”Zach慢下动作开始在Chris的体内打着转，从个方位刺激着他的前列腺点，“我真想操死你，宝贝。”说着，又突然狠狠撞击一下，Chris又是一声尖锐的哭喊，“可是我舍不得，Chris，所以我要你下不了床，我要你肚子里灌满我的精液，我要你身上留满我的印记，让你只属于我一个人。”

听着Zach赤裸裸的话，Chris原本就很红的脸更加要红得像要滴出血。

身后，Zach速度越来越快，越来越猛烈，Chris开始眼冒金星，头晕目眩，他知道自己快要到了。Zach闻着发腻的香甜也知道Chris就差临门一脚，他按着Chris的肩膀以极快的速度律动。

撞击带来的晃动让Chris觉得自己会被操进沙发内。

“啊……啊……啊！”随着一声拔高的尖叫，白光闪过，Chris射了出来，浓稠的白浊喷到沙发上，他全身无力倒在沙发上。Zach按着他冲刺了几下也射了出来，一股股的精液射到细缝处，令他颤抖不止。

喘息一会后Zach抱住Chris调了个位，他让Chris趴在他的身上稍作休息以便迎接下一轮的欢爱。

 

Chris趴在Zach的身上还在大口大口的喘息，Zach在他背后来回抚摸帮他顺气。慢慢的，Chris的呼吸变得平稳，Zach亲吻着他被汗湿的头发。

“为什么不告诉我。”Zach还在纠结着这个问题。

Chris的手指揪着Zach胸前茂盛的毛发，想了许久，才道:“我不想让人知道我是个Omega，虽然这个社会AO平等，可是因为Omega的稀少导致社会过渡保护，让他们享受着不劳而获的生活。我不希望我的人生也是那样，我想要的一切要靠自己去努力争取，所以我隐瞒属性。”

话虽如此，Zach还是心疼他一个Omega要装作Beta去拼搏，“那你也可以告诉我，我不会反对你去做你想做的事。”

Chris抬起头看着他，嘴里发出一声轻笑，“告诉你？恐怕那样子你更会缠住我不放。”

Zach想了一下，Chris说的很对，他如果知道Chris是个Omega，早就会把他捧在手心里。

“除了我，还有别人知道你是Omega吗？”

Chris摇摇头，如实回答：“除了你就只有我的父母和姐姐知道。”

Zach吻了吻他的嘴角，想起之前那场发烧，现在看来那场发烧很是可疑，“Chris，上次发烧你其实是发情了吧？”他想起Chris那时的香味，和现在没有伪装的信息素几乎一样。

不得不说Chris选的香水和他的信息素很相似，这为他的伪装加了不少分。

“是。”Chris莫名觉得心虚。

想到Chris发情宁愿自己挨过去也不需要他的帮忙，Zach就有些生气。手掌惩罚性的在Chris布满痕迹的屁股上拍了一下，Chris疼得眼冒泪花，张嘴就咬住Zach的肩膀以免自己发出呜咽声。

Zach叹了一口气，“你知不知道打抑制剂对身体的害处？以后不许你再打了！”

Chris想说他当然知道，但看到Zach心疼的眼神，想说的话变成了一个“好”字。

空气中Chris的香甜的信息素渐渐消散，Zach突然意识到一件事，他记得Zoe和Joe都说过他的信息素不受控制的释放，原来不受控制的原因就是Chris。

手指摩挲着Chris的腺体，香味又开始弥漫。Zach没有刻意释放信息素，但在Chris的吸引下，他的信息素也越发浓重。

“Chris，你躲避我是因为我的信息素而不是讨厌我，对吗？”Zach想着平日相处的种种，Chris的闪躲，Chris的奇怪举动，现在这些问题都迎刃而解。

“我从未说过讨厌你，”虽然开始是不怎么喜欢Zach，但接来下的相处让他知道Zach是个不一样的Alpha，尤其在知道他的信息素和自己的信息素会互相吸引之后。“以前我贴了抑制贴之后别人闻不到我的信息素，我也不会被影响，可是——”Chris从Zach身上下来躺在他的身侧抱住他的腰，继续说：“你的信息素太强大，我很努力在控制自己但还是会泄露，所以我只能离你远一点。”

Zach无法抑制内心涌上的狂喜，“宝贝，知道这意味着什么吗？意味着我们是天生一对，命中注定。”

 

Chris当然知道，只有命中注定的Alpha和Omega才会互相吸引。而信息素会比本人更早一步认出对方，这也就是为什么Zach总会不自觉的释放信息素。

“你可以收收你的信息素，”Chris抽了抽鼻子，抱着Zach的身体又开始发软，

“不！”Zach一个翻身将Chris压在身下，“我更想要你了。”

“Zach，”顶着Chris的勃起让他推了推Zach，“不要了……”

“真的吗？”Zach摩擦着他的胯部，手指探进Chris还湿润的小穴搅动几下感受到一股黏腻的液体涌出才退出手指，挑眉浅笑，“不想要吗？”

“唔……”Chris曲起腿磨蹭着Zach的大腿，嘴上不服输道：“fuck you！Zach！”

“到底是谁操谁？”Zach调笑地说完，抱起Chris，突然的腾空让Chris紧紧圈住他的脖子。

Zach的手臂紧抱着Chris的腰，托着他的屁股将他从沙发上抱到自己的卧室，放在大床上。Chris才坐起身就被他一把推倒，Zach的身体随之覆盖在他之上，“我要开始操你了，宝贝。”

Chris来不及回应，Zach的吻就落在他的唇上，温柔里又带着掩饰不住的热切，勾出的缕缕银丝看起来那么色情。等到Chris的双唇被吻得又红又肿Zach才将唇移向脖子，在上面吮吸出一个又一个吻痕。

听到Chris的闷哼声，Zach沿着耳廓舔了一圈咬住耳垂在他耳边低声诉语：“等一会我会标记你，灌满你，Chris，你想要吗？”

“嗯……”Chris发出一声呻吟，不知道是因为耳朵被吻时的敏感，还是回答Zach的问题。想要被填满的感觉去而复返，他的双手情不自禁地在Zach后背游走。Zach抓住的双手按在头的两侧不让他乱动，双唇吻过锁骨来到胸前殷红的突起用舌头舔着用牙齿咬着。

刺痛夹着着酥麻让Chris发出甜腻的呻吟，Zach知道他已经情动，更加变着花样玩着他的乳头直到它们在自己口中变成饱满的一粒。

“啊……别玩了，”Chris感到眼角润润的，下身紧绷得难受，他挺起腰粉嫩的分身磨蹭着Zach的胯部想要得到缓解，“进来，我要你进来。”

Zach却没想这么快就进去，“不要着急，宝贝，我会让你很舒服。”

双手被按住，Chris只好用脚踹着Zach发泄自己的不满。Zach的舌尖在肚脐眼的凹陷里戳了戳，抬起头看着Chris湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，“不要调皮，”他松开按住Chris的双手挺起身抓住Chris的脚踝一路亲吻直达大腿内侧，在那里也留下一个个印记。

等吻遍了Chris全身，黏腻的爱液早就将床单打湿，Zach知道时机已到，他凑到Chris的耳边，调戏道：“宝贝，你想要我用什么姿势？”

“嗯……”Chris只知道现在空虚得很，只要能占有他就可以，“就这样……”

“好。”Zach将Chris的腿分到最大，扶着阴茎一点一点没入他的体内。等到完全没入，他听到自己和Chris都发出舒服的呻吟，“我要开始了，宝贝。”

Zach不像第一次一样带着惩罚的意味狠狠地操干着他，这一次他不急不缓地以深浅交替的节奏戳刺着 。Chris越来越大声越甜腻的呻吟声让他知道Chris很享受这样的节奏。

“喜欢吗？”

Chris像没听到Zach的话，双手胡乱的在他胸前摸着。

“回答我，Chris。”Zach凶狠地顶了一下。

“啊！喜欢……”Chris挺动身体迎合着Zach的动作，这让Zach的双眸沉了一下，“Chris，你真不乖。”

律动开始变快，前列腺一次又一次被碾压。Chris感觉到疼痛，但他对这份疼痛又欲罢不能，他想要更多，想要被Zach彻彻底底的占有。

粗长的阴茎顶到了熟悉的那个细缝，Chris浑身一颤，Zach俯下身吻着他的唇，“我想让你成为我的人，可以吗？”

Chris没有犹豫，点点头，“嗯……”

得到Chris的允许，Zach用力地操着那道细缝，细缝张开了一点，Zach浑圆粗大的前端终于冲了进去。Chris难受地皱了皱眉，但随着最深处被Zach占有，强烈的欢愉传遍他的全身。一个粗大的结开始形成，Zach的精液喷涌而出，却被怒涨的结牢牢堵住。

前所未有的高潮顺着脊椎扶摇直上，Chris张大嘴无声的呻吟，双手紧紧抱住Zach，指甲在他的背后留下一道道血痕，双腿不停打颤，脚趾蜷起，全身发麻。

Chris在汹涌的高潮中挣扎着说出三个字，“标记我……”

牙齿刺破皮肉带来一丝刺疼，也带来不一样的快感。一股又一股强势的信息素注入进去，与他的香甜清新融合一起。

他们都因攀上高潮而发出狂喜的呻吟，Chris全身抽搐着，随后便失去了意识。


	9. Chapter 9

Chris觉得自己像一艘船，在海上飘飘荡荡，没有方向，直到遇到了Zach，他是他生命里的光，是他可以停靠的港湾。

Chris从晕眩中缓过来。躺在身侧的Zach不顾身上的黏腻将他拥在怀里。脖子上传来一阵刺痛让他知道自己已经被标记，那种归属感让他露出幸福的笑容。

伤口处传来痒痒的感觉，是Zach在轻轻吻着。Chris大笑着躲避，Zach却吻得更深。Chris怀疑好不容易凝血的伤口又开始流血了。

“别闹了，”Chris挣脱出Zach的怀抱，撑起身体，“我想洗澡。”一身的黏腻很不舒服。

“一起？”

“不要！”Chris拒绝，自己下了床，脚一沾地膝盖就发软，如果没有Zach及时捞住他，他肯定会跪倒在地。

Zach拦腰将他抱起，嘲笑道：“才两次就走不动路了？”

Chris的脸瞬间变红，不肯承认囔囔着让Zach放他下来。Zach用一记吻堵住了喋喋不休。

“还有力气说话，”Zach贴着他的耳朵说，半是调笑地道：“要不要再来一次？”

Chris收紧圈住Zach脖子的双手，“不要！我现在一点劲都没有。”这不是假话，他现在觉得身体一点使不上劲，而且还有点晕。

Zach将Chris抱到浴室让他坐在洗手池上，自己去浴缸放热水。

Chris转过头看着镜中他的后背，整个后背真的像Zach之前说的一样布满红印。还有脖子上的腺体，那里散发着融合后的气味，这种感觉很奇妙，无法用言语去形容。他只知道圆满了，不管是身体还是心灵。

Zach放好热水转头就看到Chris嘴角带笑的摸着身上的吻痕，他走了过去倾身在红肿的嘴唇上落下一吻，“来，我们去洗澡。”

Zach试了试水温，把Chris小心地扶进浴缸，接着坐在Chris身后，让他舒适地躺在自己的胸膛上。热水漫过身体，靠在Zach身前的Chris发出舒服的呻吟，Zach的双手温柔地揉捏着Chris的身体，让他酸疼的肌肉得以放松。

Chris转过身趴在Zach身上，手指玩弄着他胸前沾了泡沫的胸毛，接着抚摸着他布满茂密毛发的前臂，看着毛发因为按摩在水中浮浮沉沉，Chris笑出声，“这么多毛发，你是动物吗？”

因为Chris的取笑，Zach手上稍使力报复了一下，引得Chris一声娇喘。听着这声娇喘，Zach下腹抽了抽，他将Chris翻过身像之前一样靠着自己，双手来到大腿根处按摩那块柔嫩的皮肤。

Chris慌忙抓住Zach继续向下的双手，“老实按摩，不许做其他的事情！”

Zach反手握住Chris的手指摩挲，Chris眯起眼睛享受着。Zach知道他是有些累了，松开摩挲手指的手，力道轻柔的在他身上揉着。

原本就有些疲软的Chris因为Zach的按摩更加昏昏欲睡，舒服的哼吟声逐渐减小，身体越来越软越来越往下滑，Zach托着他的腰往上挪了挪，“困了吗？”

Chris几不可闻地应了一声。

Zach轻拍了几下Chris的脸，“别在浴缸里睡，会着凉，我们去床上。”

Chris努力睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊道了句：“好。”

湿漉漉的眼睛让他看起格外可怜，Zach亲了一下他的额头后快速将他从水里捞起，扯过毛巾替他擦干身体再用浴袍裹好抱到床上。

刚放到床上Chris从迷糊中醒过了，肚子叫了一声，他羞赧着道：“我饿了。”

Zach把吹风机交给Chris，“我去给你弄点吃的，你把头发吹干，”刮了一下他的鼻子，“如果困了就闭一会眼，但不许湿着头发睡觉。”

“知道了，真啰嗦。”Chris接过吹风机顺便送出一记甜蜜的白眼。

随便吹了吹头发，Chris觉得身体在发软发热，顾不上Zach的忠告，顶着半湿的头发趴到枕头上闭眼休息。

等Zach回来看到Chris趴在床上，手中虚虚地握住吹风机的线，他将食物放在床头柜上，心疼地揉了揉Chris半湿的头发。因他的触碰，Chris睁开双眼，湿润的眼睛有些疲倦。

“醒了就吃点再睡。”Zach拉Chris起来，在他身后垫了个枕头让他靠得舒服点。

看着琳琅满目的食物，Chris笑了一下，都是他爱吃的东西，可是他现在全身乏力一点胃口都没有。但为了不辜负Zach的美意，Chris拿起那个多加了培根的三明治才咬了一口就觉得晕乎乎的。

“Zach，我头晕……”话刚说完，Chris身体就往后仰去，Zach及时拉住了他。

“Chris！”

Zach赶紧拿开食物，手刚触碰到Chris的身体，就发现他的温度烫得不正常。Zach急忙去给他的私人医生打电话。

 

十分钟后，Karl赶到Zach的私宅，门铃还未按下门已经自动打开。Zach站在楼梯口抱怨道：“为什么这么久？”

竟然还敢埋怨，Karl走上楼梯，黑着脸对他说：“但愿这个人对你很重要，不然我诅咒你一辈子找不到老婆。”今天可是他结婚周年的纪念日，刚和美丽动人的妻子吃过晚饭打算进行下一步的浪漫活动，就被Zach十万火急的叫了过来。

Zach的脸比他更黑，“别废话，赶紧去看看！”

等Karl来到二楼卧室闻着空气中飘散的信息素，心中明白了七八分。他走近掀开被子刚要拉开Chris的浴袍，就被Zach抓住手，“你要干什么？”

Karl甩开Zach的手，不悦道：“不看一下我怎么知道病因？”

Zach握紧双拳眼睁睁看着Karl拉开Chris的浴袍让他的半个肩膀露出来。

“Damn it！”光看这半个肩膀上的印记Karl就知道他们的“运动”有多剧烈，他不满地看了一眼Zach，“你就不能节制点吗？”Karl动了动Chris的脖子，让他露出脖子后侧的腺体，泛着血丝的牙印让他知道这是个刚被标记的Omega，那么这个Omega的症状就可以确诊。

Karl饶有趣味地看着Zach，他知道Zach有过为数不少的情人，但标记这是头一回，显然这个Omega对Zach来说意义深重。想到终于有个人可以让Zach安定下来，被破坏结婚纪念日的坏心情稍微好转了一点。

Karl收起准备好的发烧药——之前听Zach的描述，他还以为是发烧。

“你不开点药吗？”Zach摸了一下Chris的脸颊，还是很烫，“他在发烧！”

Karl忍不住翻了个世纪白眼，“他没事，第一次结合都是这样。”Karl顿了一下，意味深长地在Zach和Chris之间来来回回，“他需要的不是退烧药，而是Alpha的安抚。”Karl收拾好自己的东西准备回去继续被打断的约会，临了，他叮嘱道：“虽然他需要Alpha的安抚，但你别做太过了，温柔点。还有，我来的路上闯了两个红灯，记得帮我把罚单交了。”

Karl走后，Zach拖去浴袍钻进被窝从背后搂着Chris小睡了一会。在充分被Alpha信息素包裹的舒适怀抱中，片刻后Chris也眨了眨眼，清醒了过来。“我睡着了？”

Zach吻了吻他的脸颊和脖子，让他稍等片刻，接着加热了刚才的三明治拿了过来。

Chris早就饿得眼冒金星，接过三明治风卷残云一般吃光后才重新躺好。

Zach贴着Chris的耳后，又心疼又后悔道：“为什么早点不告诉我？”话虽出口，但Zach清楚Chris有自己的理由，他身为演员伪装omega的身份一定是不想限制自己的戏路和前途。他心疼地抚摸着Chris软软的头发，自责地说：“宝贝，刚才我一下子控制不住，有没有伤到你？”

Chris的脸一下子变成了粉红色，害羞地打开了他的手，滚进被窝。

Zach趁机又抚摸着他通红的耳朵，在他耳边吹着气。“宝贝，你之前只有Beta女友是不是也是这个理由？”

“我之前一直伪装成Beta你已经知道了。”Chris握住搂在他腰上Zach的手，与他十指相扣，“如果我找Alpha或者Omega不是暴露了自己？”

“我可以理解成你在等我的出现吗？”

“你想多了，Zach。”Chris在Zach怀里动了动，不肯承认，“我只是不想被发现。”

尽管Chris这么说，Zach还是明白自己对他的影响，他开始循序渐进地释放信息素，Chris的体温在他的信息素下渐渐回到正常。

“现在感觉好点了吗？”Zach亲吻着他的脖子问。

“嗯，好多了。”Chris抓住Zach不老实的手，“别动歪主意。”

Zach的手不听劝探进浴袍内到处煽风点火，“Karl说这是你第一次结合身体还未适应，需要Alpha的安抚才行。”

“嗯……”Zach手上的力道介于爱抚与按摩之间，不知道真的是需要Alpha的安抚还是Zach摸得太舒服，Chris觉得好了很多，扬起脖子哼了几声，“Karl是谁？”

Zach摸上Chris的乳首，“亲爱的，我们在床上就不要提别人的名字。”Zach略带惩罚似的用指甲刮擦着，Chris的哼哼声变了调，“是你……先提的。”

“你不许提。”感觉那粒在自己手中已经变得饱满挺立，Zach暂时放过，去解Chris浴袍上的衣带。

“你太霸道了！”Chris噘着嘴动了一下身让Zach帮他脱去浴袍，坦诚相见后，Zach轻轻捏着他的下巴让他转过脸看着自己，“你是我的，Chris，只能是我的，我的……”充满占有欲的话隐在温柔的亲吻后。

Chris热情地回吻着Zach，牙齿咬着Zach的唇，舌尖探进他的搅动，勾起他的舌头轻咬吮吸。  
Zach在腰际抚摸的手不由自主地摸到Chris的脖子轻轻掐着，溢出的津液流到Zach的手上，他们才松开彼此的唇。Zach看着Chris红肿光亮的嘴唇，不放心的问：“可以吗？Chris，你的身体……我不想你累到。”

Chris吻着Zach的脖子，在上面种出一个吻痕后才回答：“没事，我感觉好多了，”Chris蔚蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶地看着Zach，“你已经勾起我的欲望就想不管了吗？”Zach的信息素开始是解救他的良药现在成了催情的春药。

“你知道吗？你以前一个无意的举动就会勾起我想要你的欲望，在你身边需要很大的毅力才能把持得住。”Zach一边说着一边手向下探去，轻车熟路找到入口陷进去一根手指缓慢抽插，“现在你倒怪起我来了。”

Chris动了动屁股迎合着Zach抽插的频率，Zach另一只手圈住Chris半勃的阴茎来回撸动指甲搔刮着顶部的细缝，“这么迫不及待？”

“啊！”突然的刺激让Chris的声音变了调，“别废话！再……进来一根。”

“遵命，亲爱的。”

幽径里又多了一根手指，两根手指在体内曲起按着能让Chris疯狂的点。湿滑的甬道涌出更多的液体打湿Zach的手。半勃的阴茎在Zach的手中早已充血挺立，随着撸动溢出的前液让他的另一只手也湿湿滑滑的。

“Chris，你好湿……”

“闭嘴！”

Zach加进第三根手指碾压辗转，撸动着Chris阴茎的另一只手保持着同样的频率。前后夹击让Chris的呼吸越来越快，腰肢跟着呼吸摆动，想要纾解心中团着的浴火。

黏液让Zach整只手都已经湿了，知道Chris已经做好准备，他退出手指让Chris的一条腿挂在自己的臂弯，扶着粗大的阴茎缓缓进入。

“唔……”

虽然做过两次，Chris还是很紧，Zach不想伤到Chris慢慢的挺动身体。

如果说前两次是狂风暴雨的性爱，那么这一次是细水长流。Zach极有耐心地九浅一深戳刺着，吻深深浅浅的落在身体各处。

Chris伸手想要圈住自己涨得难受的阴茎，Zach拦截了下来，身体使劲挺了一下，“不要动，还不时候。”

“啊……快一点！”那一下擦到前列腺让Chris心中的浴火缓解了一下，他想要更多。

“想要多快？”Zach突然加速，撞击的“啪啪”声响个不停，“够吗？还是你想要更快？”

“啊！啊！”急速用力的律动碾过前列腺让Chris疯狂的喊叫，手指紧紧钉在Zach的大腿上。

Zach拉过Chris的手将他抱在胸前拉近，贴着他的耳边吹气道：“这样够吗？”

“不……够……”明明已经被顶弄得快要升天Chris还是倔强得不肯服输，还故意扭动屁股催促Zach，“你就这点能耐吗？”

Zach听到Chris的嘲笑，翻身将他压在身下，“稍有力气就调皮，”他将Chris的一条腿搭在自己肩上，一条腿折起放在胸前，单手拉过他的双手举高在头顶，低头下他唇上点了点，“现在后悔还来得及。”

双手被束缚，Chris只能挺了挺身，“尽管来啊！”

Zach深吻住Chris，身下极快的律动，每一下都碾过前列腺，疼痛夹杂着快感让Chris大声的呻吟。

“求饶吗？”Zach稍微慢一下点研磨着甬道，吻在他的锁骨处流连。

Chris蔚蓝色的眼睛里蓄起泪水，全身泛着迷人的粉红，他紧咬着嘴唇就是不求饶。

Zach动了一下顺便咬上鲜红的乳头，“真是倔强！”言语中不知道是赞赏还是疼惜，“等一下别叫太大声把嗓子叫哑了。”

Zach没给Chris喘息的机会，身体压下按着他折起的那条腿全力冲刺。Chris张大嘴发出惊叫，他感觉身体要被Zach折断，但强烈的快感让他顾不上这些，他只求Zach快点带领他到底顶峰共享极乐。

Chris挣扎着双手想要挣脱去拥抱Zach，Zach却将他禁锢得更紧。随着一下一下用力的撞击，Chris的身体一点一点向上。如果不是头顶的手护住，他怀疑自己会撞疼头，会被操进墙里。

眼泪再次不争气地低落在枕头上，Zach低头吻去咸咸的泪水，“快到了吗？”

“嗯……啊……”Chris弓起身体舔着嘴唇，Zach终于松开他的手，Chris立马环住Zach的脖子，哭喊的声音已经开始沙哑。一股一股湿滑的液体从交合处滴落，在床单上形成一小滩水渍。

Zach集中火力往那个点进攻，快感逐渐累积，终于在Zach最后的一次碾压下爆发，浓稠的白浊喷射在两个人的小腹间，而Zach在Chris因为剧烈高潮而收缩的肠道里射了出来。

高潮让两人地大声喘着气，身上的湿乎乎的全是汗水。

“满意吗？”Zach亲吻着Chris，Chris头还有点晕，休息了一下回答，“还行吧。”

“Chris……”

Chris嫌弃地推了推Zach，“快下去，你好重！”

Zach翻身下来抽出还埋在Chris体内的阴茎躺在他的身侧，Chris因为这个动作抖了几下身体。

Zach将满是汗水的Chris拥在怀里，“Chris，我们结婚吧。”

“哪有人向你这样求婚这么随便，”Chris笑着打趣，“一点都不浪漫。”

Zach一脸认真的说：“我是说真的，我已经标记了你。”

知道Zach不是在开玩笑，Chris也严肃回答：“我知道，你能向我求婚我很高兴，”Chris抬起头吻住Zach有些胡渣的下巴，“可是我不能就这样结婚，我虽然是个Omega，但我还是想要自己的事业。”

“我不是因为你是Omega才向你求婚。”Zach急忙解释。

“我知道，我想要成为能匹配得上你的人，所以等我一段时间好吗？”Chris知道让Zach义无反顾的等他这个要求有点过分，“你知道，我喜欢你，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Zach知道Chris是个好强的人，不愿做一个柔软的Omega。事实上，他现在做的已经比一般的Omega要好很多，但是他们是无套性爱，而且他还成结过一次，“可是你要是怀孕了呢？”

“Zach，你知道的，我不在发情期，怀孕的几率不是百分百。”

Zach还是不死心，“不是百分百几率也很高，我不能让你未婚先孕。”这样不负责任的事他做不出来，最重要的是他不能让别人对Chris有肖想的念头。

Chris手指绕着Zach胸前的毛发，“如果我怀孕了，那就结婚。”

早知道这样，刚才他就应该再次成结以增加怀孕的几率。

“好吧。”Zach最终妥协了，谁让他这么爱Chris。

“我饿了，Zach。”一番运动之后，Chris又觉得胃里空空如也，他看到床头柜上还有一个三明治伸长手去拿。

Zach将他拖回来，“冷了，我去给你热一下。”

“不用！”Chris顶着酸疼的腰坐起来去拿三明治，“我饿得要晕过了，不用那么讲究。”说完，拿过三明治就往嘴里塞。

Zach知道Chris吃东西时什么都顾不上，只好起来去倒杯水给他，免得他吃咽到。

吃饱后的Chris心满意足倒在床上，剧烈运动后的乏力让睡意铺天盖地而来。和Zach没聊到两句就已经睡着，Zach无声地笑了一下，去浴室拿来热毛巾替他擦去身上的黏腻，让他能睡得更舒服。

替Chris擦完后，Zach去洗了个澡。回来的时候，Chris翻身将被子压在身下，Zach扯出被子钻了进去从身后拥抱着他。

Zach吻了一下他的后颈，在心里告诉他。

Chris，不管多久，我都愿意去等。


	10. Chapter 10

不管从哪一方面来说，Zach都是称职的恋人。之前就对Chris各种照顾，现在知道他是Omega之后更是捧在手心。如果不是Chris坚持还要继续隐瞒，恐怕Zach会向全世界宣布他的宝贝是个香香甜甜的Omega。

看着镜中似乎圆润了点身材，Chris捏了捏腰上的肉，对着身后正在穿衣服的Zach抱怨道：“下次不许再带吃的给我，我要保持身材。”

Zach从身后圈住Chris的腰，头抵在他的肩上，“我喜欢你带点肉，摸起来舒服。”Chris推了一下他的头，“好啊，你不许去锻炼陪我一起胖，让我也摸得舒服。”

“Chris……”Zach抬眼对着镜中的Chris露出狗狗眼。

Chris忽视Zach的狗狗眼，“快放开，我要去拍戏了。”他推了一下Zach，Zach纹丝不动反而还收紧圈着腰的手，“让我再亲一口就放开。”

Chris在心里翻了个白眼，“无赖！”

“可你就喜欢。”Zach啃着Chris的脖子试图制造出一个吻痕。Chris轻轻拍了一下他的头，“不许留下印记！”

Zach总喜欢在他身上留下印记，尤其是脖子。他记得第一次和Zach亲密接触后身上全是红印，而脖子上更是惨不忍睹。最后他是在助理杀人的眼神下涂了一层又一层遮瑕膏才勉强遮盖住。

Chris说的已经迟了，一枚湿哒哒的出现在他脖子和肩膀的相连处。Zach满意地看着自己的杰作，凑上脸打算亲吻Chris的嘴唇，一只手覆在他脸上将他推来。Chris生气地对他说：“今天你都别想吻我了！”

恰在此时，助理敲了敲车门，“Chris，快到你了，下来准备准备。”

“知道了，马上来。”Chris甩开Zach的手，快速套上自己的衣服。Zach在一边饶有兴趣地看着，心想着今天要怎么才能再吻到他的宝贝。

Chris穿好衣服认真检查了一下抑制贴已经贴好才下了保姆车，助理看他的眼神让他觉得自己好像没穿衣服。他红着脸在助理一幅了然的模样下去往化妆室。

都怪Zach的花言巧语才会答应和他大白天就在保姆车上来一发，以后再也不车震了！

 

Chris最近去公司的次数越来越少，偶尔去的几次Hansen都没给他好脸色。他猜Hansen是碍于Zach的面子才没有发作。公司现在对他就是完全的放任，估计拍完这一部戏他就可以彻底失业。他对公司很失望，加上上次潜规则的事情更加坚定了要离开的决心。

今天Chris来公司是Abrams说有个剧本要他看看——这是Abrams不顾老板的反对坚持给他留的。如果说对这个公司还有什么值得留恋就是Abrams。Abrams把他带进这个圈子，对他是亦师亦友的存在，他理解Abrams作为制片人有时候也很无奈，希望离开公司后他们还能有合作的机会。

靠近Hansen的办公室时，Chris听到有人在办公室里大声地朝Hansen吼着：“我不去见那个卖车的！”

Chris没兴趣漠不关心地往Abrams的办公室走去。路过Hansen门口的时候，门一下被打开，有个衣着考究的年轻人冲了出来，他还没来得及细看就被撞了一下，隐形眼镜被撞掉了一只，他只是模模糊糊看到对方是个身形和他差不多有着一头金发的年轻男人。

Chris撇了一下嘴，取下另一只隐形眼镜，拿出眼镜戴上去找Abrams。他现在无比庆幸自己有随身携带眼镜的习惯。

见到Chris过来，Abrams就将剧本给他，Chris答应回去好好看看。未了，他想起那个的年轻人，莫名的好奇心驱使他问Abrams：“你知道Hansen办公室里和他吵架的人是谁吗？”

“是他的儿子，Rex，一个游戏人间的花花公子，”Abrams打量了一下Chris，“说起来，他儿子和你长得有些相似，不知道的人还以为你们会是亲兄弟。”

Chris却是回了一个敷衍的笑，拿着剧本离开了公司。

 

和Zach在外面吃过晚饭，他们一同回了Zach的别墅——从和Zach确立关系之后，Chris几乎都是在Zach这里过夜。

Chris窝在沙发上看书，Zach洗完澡出来坐在Chris身边，让他的头枕在自己的大腿上，双手揉着他的肩。

双肩被按得很舒服，Chris干脆放下书闭起眼享受。Zach俯下身在他嘴上啄了一下，“转过去，我替你按一下背。”他知道Chris的背不是很好，今天出席电影节的开幕式站了大半天一定累坏了。

Chris听话乖乖转过身趴在沙发上，任由Zach在他背部按摩。Chris被按得很放松整个人昏昏欲睡，摸上腰的手让他惊醒——那里是很敏感的地方。他转过脸睡眼惺忪地望着Zach，“每次都说按摩，每次都不老实。”

Zach将Chris翻过身重新枕着自己的大腿，“你太诱人，我无法控制。”

Chris拉过Zach的手亲吻着他的手心，他知道Zach快要把自己宠上天，不管他要什么Zach都能满足他。他不知道自己到底有什么吸引Zach值得为他做这么多。

“前两天你去公司了？”Zach的手轻柔地捏着Chris的手臂，“Hansen没有为难你吧？”之前他低估了Hansen的能力，这个老狐狸比他想象中难对付很多，一时之间竟然找不到他的破绽下手。这样的人绝对不能让Chris在他身边久留。

Zach决定明天要找Hansen好好聊聊。

“没有，我没见到他，”Chris想起Hansen那个匆匆而过的儿子，“听说他的儿子和我长得很像。”

“是吗？我没见过。”Zach让Chris转个方向捏着他的大腿，“即使很像，你也是我心中的唯一，我的宝贝。”

Chris脸红了红，抬脚就踹了一下Zach，“去你的，就会说好听的话。”有时候他真讨厌自己动不动就脸红，Zach却相反，他爱惨了带着羞怯的Chris。

Zach抓住Chris的脚亲了一下脚踝，顺势覆在他的身上，“你很了解我不光只会说好听的话，还会‘做’好看的事。”听着Zach咬重的字，Chris止不住又脸红了。他看到Zach压下的唇，伸手堵住，“我还没洗澡。”

Zach伸出舌头在他掌心舔了舔，“不需要，我就爱你身上的味道。”说着，撕掉了Chris的抑制贴，清甜的香味扑面而来，Zach贪婪地吸取着。

Chris觉得自己的抑制贴要开始不够用了。

“你不会又想在沙发吧？”第一次控制不住在沙发上做了之后，Zach对这个场地简直欲罢不能。

“那你想去哪里？”Zach已经开始卷起他的衣服亲吻。

Chris将腿盘在Zach腰上，双手圈住他的脖子，“床上。”

Zach笑着亲了亲他的嘴唇就着这个姿势将他抱起往卧室走去。

 

第二天。

Zach在征得Chris同意之后去找Hansen。他明确地告诉Hansen，Chris在合同到期之后不会再续，而且还让Hansen保证在合约结束之前必须保证Chris的正常通告。

Hansen恨得牙痒痒，对着Zach却又是一番笑脸，等Zach离开办公室，盯着他背影的眼睛变得十分恶毒。

Zach以为他就会这样束手就擒，那他真是太天真了。

回到片场，Chris已经结束他在这部戏的最后一个镜头。剧组的人为他定了一个大大的蛋糕，Zach看到Chris眼含泪花的吃着蛋糕。

最后不知谁带的头玩起了蛋糕大战，每个人身上或多或少都沾了一点。Chris被Joey追着看到Zach急忙躲到他身后，Joey追了上来被Zach一瞪，只好悻悻地放过Chris任由他被Zach带离这“兵荒马乱”的现场。

在保姆车上，Chris简单地洗了个澡，水滴顺着发梢滴落，他拿过毛巾边擦着头发边和Zach说话。

“你去找了Hansen？”

Zach让他坐下拿过毛巾替他擦着头发，“对，我和他说你合同到期之后不会再续。”

Chris垂下眼，沉默。

“怎么了？”

Chris盯着自己放在膝盖上的手指，“就是在想合同到期后该何处何从。”

Zach在他耳边半开玩笑道：“我们可以结婚，你会是Quinto集团的老板娘。”

“我没在开玩笑，”Chris转过脸对着Zach，“而且你知道我不希望这样和你结婚。”

Zach放下毛巾，坐在Chris对面拉起他的双手，手指在他手背上摩挲，“我知道，可是我不想让你这么辛苦。”Chris张嘴想说话，Zach伸手抵在他的唇上，“听我说，你是我视若珍宝的爱人，眼睁睁看着你受欺负这对我来说有多痛多难受你想过吗？所以不要一味的拒绝我的帮助。”

听Zach一席话，Chris才知自己只知道逞强往前冲忘了身后Zach的担忧和心疼，“对不起，我一直忽略了你的感受。”

Zach捏了捏Chris的脸，“永远不要和我说对不起，你没错，我能理解你的想法。那我们认真讨论一下以后该怎么办？”

“我还没想好。”望向Zach的眼睛充满迷茫。

想到Chris在Hansen公司的处境，原本凭他的形象完全可以大红大紫，却硬是被公司弄成半红不紫。Zach再也不放心将他交到别人手上，“你有想过自己出来单干吗？”

闻言，Chris抬头看着Zach，双眼亮晶晶的，“有时候会想过，但以我现在的能力不太可能办到。”

Zach温柔地摸了摸Chris的头，起身给他们各自倒了杯水，他喝了一口水，将杯子放在桌上歪着头看着Chris，“我可以帮你。”

Chris捧着被子低垂着头不说话，Zach知道他在纠结，Zach只好坐在身边，拦过他的肩膀让他的头靠在自己的肩上，解释道：“我知道你不会想就这样接受我的帮助，我可以入股，你把我当做一个普通的投资商而不是你的男友，这样可以吗？”

“Zach……”

“你什么都不用说，就说你答不答应。”

Chris思忖良久，抛下倔强，点头答应，Zach高兴地几乎蹦起来。

 

隔天，Zach就给Chris安排了几个经纪人，Chris还有点不安这样背着公司私下约见经纪人是否合适。Zach让他放宽心，Hansen那边不会对他说半个字。

Zach给Chris找的圈内有名的且口碑良好的经纪人，Chris对每一个都很满意，但他还没决定要和哪一个或者哪几个合作。

Zach让他见的还有最后一个人——John Cho，这个传闻中脾气很不好的亚洲男人。

如果换做以前John断然会拒绝和Chris见面，他才不会那么无聊去陪Zach的小情人过家家，但是Zoe说这个Chris不一样，Zach从来没有对哪个人那么认真过，这引起了John的好奇。

John是知道Chris这个人但没见过面也不了解，不过业内对他评价还不错。John冷哼了一下，能把Zach迷得五迷三道的一定是个小妖精。

等John见到了Chris更加确定了自己的想法，就凭那双纯净的蔚蓝色眼睛没人能躲得过去。

带着偏见John和Chris聊了几句，当知道对方和自己是校友，John不得不承认他错了。Chris是个和Zach之前那些情人完全不一样的人，他聪明、风趣幽默而且有很好的修养，最最重要是作为一个Beta，Chris真是可爱得过分！

Chris对John也甚是满意，两个人不知道怎么把话题拐到Zach身上。一说到Zach，John就一脸鄙夷，“他这个人太霸道太专横，一点都不知道体谅别人，你看那对粗眉让他看起来就像个黑社会，走在路上都能把小孩吓哭！最重要的是，还花心，换情人跟换衣服似的，我最不喜欢这种花花公子！”

Chris笑笑，不接话。Zach是花心但那时遇到他之前，现在的Zach一颗心都系在他身上。而说Zach不体谅别人……他不知道，他只知道Zach对他特别好特别照顾。

最终，Chris决定了John合作，不为别的，就因为他这么说Zach，其他的人都是阿谀奉承，只有他说了真话。

用不了多久，他就能成为和Zach并肩的人，Chris为这个未来笑出声。


	11. Chapter 11

时光匆匆。

Abrams这部戏已经全部杀青，Chris清闲了一个星期又马不停蹄地来往各个国家为即将上映的另一部戏跑宣传。

这段时间，Chris和Zach聚少离多，他们彼此想念却因各自工作的繁忙只能依靠电话以慰相思之苦。

近一个月的宣传接近尾声，Chris和其他人员飞回了美国。Zach要来接他，Chris拒绝了，他还有一场发布会以及晚宴要赶，没有时间和Zach诉说这一个月来的点点滴滴，虽然他也很想见到Zach。

发布会恰好选在Zach的酒店举行，这让Chris有一秒钟怀疑是不是Zach安排好的。他还没来得及多想，就被导演催促着上台。

台上，主持人和其他演员说着一些演戏时的趣事，Chris歪着头听他们说。渐渐地，他的思绪涣散，开始想别的事情。

Zach现在在做什么？应该在公司吧。发布会好无聊，好想睡觉……不知道等会晚宴有什么好吃的？还是在晚宴上停留一会偷偷溜出去和Zach吃饭？不能想吃的，好饿……

肚子很合时宜地响了一下配合Chris的胡思乱想，幸亏此时掌声响起盖过了他的尴尬。

Chris双手交叠放在肚子上，早上匆匆吃了个三明治到现在还什么都吃。胃里空空的感觉让他情不自禁伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇。而这一切都被台下某个人尽收眼底。那个人对身边的助理耳语几句，助理离开了发布会现场。

“Chris Pine，请问你是怎么理解这部戏里你所饰演的角色？”主持人问到了Chris，Chris还在神游，坐在身旁的女一号不露痕迹地碰了碰他的腰。Chris清醒过来，蔚蓝色的眼睛茫然地看着主持人。没人能拒绝这样的眼神，主持人又将问题重复了一遍。

“首先我认为我饰演的角色是个伟大的人，他凭着自己的信念救回那么多人这一点就很值得我们尊敬……”

台上，Chris说着自己对角色的理解，他穿着双排扣的白色西装，里面搭配着白色衬衫，最上面两个纽扣没扣上，隐隐约约露出漂亮的锁骨，这让他看起来自信又充满魅力。

主持人的问答没一会便结束，Chris他们站起来和影迷致谢。人群之中，Chris看到了一个身影。一个他日思夜想的身影——Zachary Quinto。

纵使有层层影迷阻挡，Chris还是第一眼就看到了坐在最后面的Zach。显然Zach知道Chris看到他了，两个人交汇的视线冲撞着别人看不见的火花。

几分钟后发布会就结束了，Chris一行人暂做休息，一会之后就要参加晚宴。

Chris被挤上来的粉丝重重包围难以脱身。签名、合影、拥抱，Chris对于粉丝的要求都是有求必应。Zach站在人群的外围，Chris每拥抱一次他的脸就沉下几分。他知道这样的心态不对，Chris是明星，这样的事情对一个明星来说是最基本，可他就是不太高兴。

一个女粉丝在拥抱的时候趁机亲了一下Chris的脸颊，Zach彻底不高兴了，现在这些影迷都这么疯狂吗？Zach黑着脸扒开人群，搂住正在合影的Chris的腰在他还未反应过来之前将他带离了人群。

拍照声、议论声在身后响个不停，Chris听不清他们在议论什么，他只知道此刻他心跳如鼓，Zach就像个骑士拯救他于危难水火。

Chris被拖进临时的化妆室，里面还有几个人被Zach冷峻的目光扫了一圈之后乖乖离开，化妆室只留下他们两个人。Zach走上前，二话不说吻住了Chris。

这个吻来得急切，如狂风暴雨也代表了彼此的思念。

一吻终毕，Chris眉开眼笑道：“不是让你不用来吗？怎么又跑过来了？”

“想你了。”Zach的拇指摩挲着Chris红肿的嘴唇，恶狠狠道：“下次不许对着那么多人舔嘴唇！”Chris不知道他舔嘴唇时有多诱惑，自己差一点就要冲上台把他拖回房间将他的嘴唇亲得又红又肿，让他气喘吁吁说不出话。

“我什么时候舔嘴唇了？”Chris认真回想，根本想不起什么时候有过这个举动。

Zach无奈地叹息，他的宝贝总是这样无意识地勾引人，“Chris，我该拿你怎么办？我想把你圈在自己身边，不让别的人发现你的美。”Zach摩挲嘴唇的手来到腰际搂住Chris的腰将他压向自己，“但是如果那样你会恨我，宝贝，我是如此爱你……”

“你今天受什么刺激了？”身体紧密相贴，Chris推了一下，“这是在化妆间，万一有人来……”

“我不管，”Zach贴着他的唇，“我就要吻你，甚至我就想在这里要你。”

“Zach……”剩下的话被Zach压下的吻吞进肚里。舌头的吮吸纠缠让Chris忘了原本要说的话，他抱住Zach任由亲吻来得更猛烈。

直到Alex敲响了化妆间的门，他们才难分难舍地放开彼此。Chris看着Zach被自己揉乱的头发笑出来，Zach故意露出变态的表情这让Chris笑得更大声。

等Chris笑停歇了Zach才打开门让Alex进来，Alex放下手中的餐盒就退出房间。Oh my god！他老板的信息素会将整个房间点燃！

Chris看到餐盒迫不及待去打开，当看到餐盒内的墨西哥菜，他的眼睛瞬间亮了，“太棒了！”

Zach只是宠溺地看着Chris将食盒内的食物都吃完，从发布会时他就看出Chris饿了，所以他早一步让Alex准备了这些吃的。

 

心满意足地吃饱后，Chris摸摸肚子，Zach真是太贴心为他准备的都是他爱吃的东西。

“宣传期已经结束了吧？”Zach坐下交叠起双腿。如果再来一个月的宣传他会发疯。

Chris喝着咖啡，“没了，这是最后一场，”他放下咖啡，托着腮问：“你会去看吗？”

“你主演的我当然会去看，”Zach探前身体，吻去Chris嘴角残留的咖啡，“包个场，就只有你和我。”

“那多没意思，”Chris狡黠地一笑，“我们可以伪装一下混在人群中去看，”他吐了一下舌头随后又撅起嘴，“我还从来没去电影院看过自己的电影，不知道会是什么样的感觉？”比游泳池深处还蔚蓝的眼珠转动，嘴角露出憧憬的笑容，像似在描绘他们去电影院时的场景。

Zach握住他的手，“好，等电影上映了我们去电影院看。”从学生时代结束后，他就没有再去影院看过电影。如果换做别人，他恐怕会没那个耐心去做这些，但是Chris，他很想陪他去做任何事。

去看电影，就像两个小情侣，分享一桶爆米花，不，Chris一个人都能将爆米花解决掉。也许还能趁着电影昏暗的环境来一个深吻，那样的感觉一定很棒！Zach为自己想象中的影院之约笑出声。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么，你吃饱了吗？”

“饱了。”

Zach凑上前刚想说吃饱了来做点运动消耗热量，门外就响起急促的敲门声。

“Chris，你在里面吗？晚宴要开始了，快出来。”

Chris推开满脸暴躁的Zach，幸灾乐祸地对外面的人回答：“知道了，马上就来。”Chris在Zach唇上轻轻一吻，“你先去休息，我等会就去。”

 

晚宴是公司为了答谢媒体特意举行，地点就在酒店的庭院。

庭院内装点一新，灯光闪耀，衣着光鲜的宾客三三两两拿着香槟凑在一起客套地聊着天，而早已准备好的记者将这一切拍摄下来，明天的报告就会出现某某和某某相谈甚欢……

Chris从心里不喜欢这样，可他没办法只能落入俗套去迎合。

Zach换了一身西装低调的混在人群中靠近Chris。Chris正在和几个女演员聊着关于这部电影的看法，说话间，他身体还左右小弧度的摇晃，西装的下摆在美好的腰部曲线衬托下就像穿了一件蓬蓬裙。

Zach无声地靠近，伸手抓住Chris的手臂，Chris惊讶地转过头，发现是Zach，朝他微笑了一下刚想说话就被Zach火急火燎的拉走。

有注意到的记者快速按下快门记录这一瞬间。而那几个女演员面面相觑，刚才那个拉着Chris的男人好像是Quinto集团的CEO，难道关于Chris被包养的那些传闻是真的？

Zach紧抓着Chris的手臂将他拉进电梯，掏出自己的卡刷了一下，按了最顶层的按钮，电梯缓缓上升。Zach捧着Chris的头，吻重重压下，直到Chris被吻得喘不上气Zach才松开他的唇。

“我等不及了。”今晚的Chris实在太过诱人，不知道是拜这套西装所赐，还是因为近一个月的无法触及。

“你刚刚就这样把我拉走记者肯定都看见了！”Chris忧心忡忡道：“不知道他们会怎么写……”

“放心，明天的新闻不会出现任何对你不利的消息，”Zach捏了一下他尖尖的下巴，“如果你男友连这点能力都没有还怎么在这个圈子混下去？”

Chris白了他一眼，换来Zach一记深吻。

电梯到达顶楼，他们还在拥吻，一一路跌跌绊绊地来到Zach的豪华套房前。Zach掏了半天没掏出卡，最终只好暂时分开彼此的唇，找出卡刷开门。

一进门还没看清里面什么样，Chris就被Zach抵在门上深吻，双手急切地扒开Chris的西装，将他的衬衫从西裤里拉出来，手探了进去揉捏着腰上久违的软肉。

他们像马上就是世界末日一样接吻，“啧啧”声响个不停，衬衫内的手向上来到胸部不停地蹂躏搔刮着乳头。刺痛让Chris发出不舒服的声音，Zach却是咬了一下他的下唇，将吻加得更深。

蹂躏乳头的手暂时离开，Zach扯掉Chris的衬衫，纽扣被扯坏不知道掉到哪里去。Chris拉开Zach的头，不满道：“这是Armina的衬衫，很贵的！”

“给你买一百件！”亲吻被打断，Zach更加不满，他咬了一下Chris的嘴唇发泄自己的欲求，Chris吃疼地闷哼了一声，想要咬回去，Zach的吻已经转移到脖子上。

被扯坏的衬衫让Chris中门大开，也让Zach从脖子亲到锁骨更加无所阻碍。Chris被亲得全身酥酥麻麻索性靠在门上，任由Zach为所欲为。

闲着的手来到Chris的胸前捏了一把，Zach抬眼揶揄道：“你的胸比一个月前好像大了，你的衬衣都绷得很紧。我恨不得在酒会现场就扯开你的衬衫，”Zach隔着衬衣轻咬着Chris红嫩的乳头，“就像这样蹂躏你，压着你，碾碎你，让你哭喊着向我求饶。”

Chris红着脸骂了句“变态”，手却紧紧揪着Zach的头发，随着Zach越往下的亲吻发出舒服的呻吟。

Zach知道Chris已经被自己撩拨得差不多，他解开Chris的西裤，裤子顺着大腿滑落掉到脚踝处。Zach捏了一把Chris半勃的阴茎，然后隔着白色的纯棉内裤亲了上去，而抓着他头发的手随着亲吻更加紧了。Zach轻笑一声，更加卖力舔弄，内裤被前液和津液打湿，阴茎在他的努力下已经挺立起来。

一根手指从内裤边缘伸了进去来到后穴，黏腻的液体将他还抵在穴口的手指打湿，Zach抬起头调笑道：“这么饥渴？”

“闭嘴！”Chris被升腾的欲望折磨得难受，脱下自己的内裤，伸手想去解Zach的裤子。Zach很满意Chris的主动，但他忍住想在门口就来一发的欲望抓住Chris的手，“不要急。”

Zach看着全身通红的Chris露出一脸的欲求不满，留下一个坏坏的笑容转身离去。Chris看着他的背影，满脸愤恨，Zach绝对是在报复自己在化妆间将他推开！

令Chris意想不到的是Zach在客厅的留声机上放上一张黑胶唱片，轻缓的音乐流泻而出。Zach回到门边，搂着全身赤裸的Chris随着音乐翩翩起舞。

“知道吗？今天最大的遗憾就是没能和你在酒会上跳舞，所以现在我要补回来。”

Chris看着穿戴整齐只有头发凌乱的Zach，又看了看自己的不着寸缕，哼了一声，道：“这不公平！”

音乐转换，那首著名的《Por una Cabeza》响起，Zach绅士地伸出一只手做邀请状，“能否共舞一曲，Mr.Pine？”

Chris将手放在Zach的手心，Zach猛地将他拉向自己，“如果觉得不公平，你可以把我的衣服也脱了。”

Chris歪头笑着，原本应该搭在Zach右肩的手不规矩地滑到他的胸前，手指灵巧地解开掉一个扣子。Zach不想这么快就被解开，一个向前倾身，Chris只好向后下腰，Zach顺势在他红嫩的乳头上偷得一吻。

舞步继续，Zach将Chris拉起，让他圈住自己的脖子亲吻着他的粉红的双唇。Chris不甘心只解开一个扣子，趁着亲吻的间隙拉出Zach的衬衫。节奏加快，Zach停止亲吻推开Chris让他转圈。Zach不知道他衬衫的衣角被Chris拽在手里，这一转圈衬衣上的纽扣分崩离析掉在地上。

Zach哭笑不得地拉回Chris，Chris得意地摸着Zach浓密的胸毛，“你弄坏我一件，我也要弄坏你一件。”说着，手向上拉住Zach衬衫的领子，他贴着Zach缓慢地向下扭动着腰肢，衬衫连同西装被一点点脱掉。等上身的衣服完全脱去，Zach拽住他的手腕用力将他拉起，Chris终于老实地将手搭在他的肩上，跟着节奏变化，踢腿、旋转、跳跃……

音乐过半，Zach嘲讽道：“不够努力哦，还有裤子没脱。”

一个旋转之后，Chris背身靠在Zach怀里，反手摸着Zach的腰，身体随着音乐摇摆，嘴上风轻云淡道：“不要心急。”他的臀部故意色情地磨蹭着Zach的胯部，双手费力解开西装裤子让它滑落。他的手指碰到一块突起，揉了几下，感受到阴茎在自己手中越发坚硬，他扭过头，嘲笑道：“你也饥渴难耐了吗？”

Zach踢掉裤子，咬着Chris圆润的耳朵，低沉着声音说：“一个月不见，你真是越来越调皮。”

Chris闭起双眼享受了一下才问：“你喜欢我调皮吗？”

“不论你什么样，我都喜欢。”Zach的手指沿着Chris的手臂游走，来到他的手背抓住他的双手将它们引向自己腰间的内裤边缘。Chris心领神会一点一点褪去他的内裤。

等内裤完全被剥落，Zach将Chris转过身，带领着他在客厅翩跹起舞。两个人跳着跳着就跳到了窗边，随着最后一个音符戛然而止，Zach用力将Chris推到落地窗上。

Chris未来得及开口，Zach就贴了上来。

Chris慌张地大声问道：“你干什么？”这里可是窗边，他不能被人看到！

Zach并未回答，双手覆在他的手背将它们按在玻璃上，舌头在脖子上来回舔弄。Chris只好仰起头，嘴里发出浅浅的哼吟声。舌头来到他发红的耳朵沿着耳廓舔了一圈钻进耳朵戳刺。温热的鼻息喷洒在这块敏感地带，Chris的哼吟声加大了点，手臂上也起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Zach松开一只按着Chris的手来到胸前，拉扯搔刮。另一只手沿着手臂抚摸到脖子，指腹轻柔地摩挲着腺体处的皮肤，突然他使了点劲将Chris的头扭转过来，牙齿咬住他的下唇吮吸。

Chris吃疼的“嘶”了一声，想要转身却被Zach拧了一下乳头，刺痛让他在玻璃的倒影中瞪了一眼Zach。

“不许转身！”Zach边说着边贴着他的耳朵吐气，湿热的气息吹让Chris的耳朵更红。双手重新按着Chris不让他什么举动。

Chris不知道今天Zach为什么会那么霸道，他很想转身，可与他十指交握的手按着让他不能动弹。

身处顶楼这绝佳的位置，可以看到外面街道上车水马龙、灯火辉煌。也能看到庭院内的酒宴，那些光鲜的明星，长枪短炮的记者，庭院外举着牌子的影迷。Chris转过头可怜兮兮地对Zach说：“会被看到。”

浅笑在耳边响起，“不要担心，这是单向玻璃，外面看不到里面，”Zach蛊惑道：“你不觉得这很刺激吗？来吧，Chris……”

虽然知道不会被看到，Chris还是不放心，而Zach的中指已经探进他的后穴开始抽插，Chris哼了几声，不再纠结会不会被看到这个问题。

听着甜蜜的呻吟声，Zach急切地又加进两根手指找到那个点摩擦按压。被刺激的后穴涌出越来越多的液体，呻吟声也开始变着调。

Zach另一只手圈住他的勃起，“想要了吗？想让我进入你，填满你了吗？”

“唔……别废话，进来！”Chris扭动着屁股诉说着自己的渴求。

Zach等得也很辛苦，他不再废话，用硬得发疼的阴茎代替手指，送入湿润的小穴，开始猛力地抽插。

如果不是有玻璃挡住，Chris相信Zach一定会将他操飞。

“啊…啊！你慢点！”撞击让他的乳头在冰冷的玻璃上磨蹭，带出异样的快感。

Zach却没有减缓力道，变本加厉地朝前列腺进攻，光滑的玻璃让Chris抓不到支点，他只好将身体都贴着玻璃，气息喷在玻璃上，留下朦胧的气雾。

“啊…你今天…疯了吗？”Chris大声叫着，Zach从未如此发狠用力过。前列腺又疼又爽让他双眼蓄起眼泪，强烈的快感让他四肢百骸发麻，阴茎分泌出前液在玻璃上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

Zach拽过Chris的头发迫使他的头向后仰去，他舔着Chris的脖子，“你叫这么大声是想吸引下面的人吗？”

明知道Zach只是在开玩笑，这房间的隔音效果一定很好，况且还隔了那么远的距离，他们不可能听到，但Chris还是紧咬嘴唇不让自己发出羞耻的声音。

Zach用力揉着他圆润挺翘的臀瓣，突然“啪”地一声，臀瓣上多了一个五指印，Chris忍不住惊叫一声，Zach往更深处顶了一下，惊叫变成了呻吟。Zach这才满意地开始深深浅浅的戳刺。

速度越来越快，Chris的双腿开始打着颤，腰也无力的下滑，汁水顺着大腿流到了地毯上打湿了一片。

“宝贝，一个月没做，你还是那么湿。”Zach亲吻着他的后背调笑。

“啊…闭嘴…Zach！”Chris被操得腰膝无力差点跪倒在地，Zach干脆让Chris跪趴在落地窗前，他自己跪着一条腿扶着Chris的腰全力冲刺。

外面漂亮的街景在Chris控制不住流出泪水的眼里越变越模糊，，那些灯光变成了一点点的光晕，最后那些光晕幻化成白点。随着Zach越来越快，越来越没规律的撞击，Chris早就手脚瘫软，要不是Zach搂住他的腰，他几乎完全瘫了下去。终于，Zach最后一次重重碾压过Chris的前列腺，Chris发出泣不成声的哀鸣，Zach低吼着绷紧了全身的肌肉射在Chris体内。Chris躺在地上，身体剧烈颤抖着，也射了出来。

Zach抱住Chris倒在地上交换了一个喘着粗气的吻。

休息了好一会之后，Zach才从Chris体内滑出，Chris释放过后敏感的身体又小小地抽搐了一下。

Zach起身走向酒柜开了瓶红酒，拿了两个杯子来到Chris身边。

Chris支起身体靠着窗户，接过Zach递来的红酒，打量着这个有着超大客厅、书房、卧室甚至还有健身间的香槟色套间开玩笑道：“这里是不是你幽会情人的地方？”

Zach撇去一眼，碰了一下他的杯子，“这里只有你来过。”

“谁知道你说的是真是假。”Chris仰头喝光杯中的红酒，他现在口渴得要命。

Zach拦过他的肩与他一同看着外面的风景，“你知道我说的是真是假。”

两个人静默地喝着一瓶红酒，他们互相依偎，欣赏着窗外的万家灯火。

千千万万的灯火中有一盏是属于他们，千千万万的人群中有幸遇见彼此，真好。

真好。


	12. Chapter 12

夜色浓重。

激情过后，Chris觉得冷，Zach拿了毯子将他们裹住，继续坐在窗边看夜景。一瓶红酒随着闲聊很快见底。Chris的脸红扑扑的，Zach觉得他此时就像个熟透了的苹果，等人采摘。

美好温馨的画面被刺耳的手机铃声打断。Chris起身在门边找到自己的手机，才拿起手机铃声就断了。随后一条信息进来，是剧里的女一号要问他去哪了，让他快回来，媒体需要一张大合影。

Chris拿起自己皱巴巴的西装抖了抖，对裹着毛毯走来的Zach抱怨道：“都怪你，我没衣服穿了。”

Zach将带着自己体温的毛毯披到Chris身上，转身去衣柜找了一套黑色西装亲自给Chris穿上。

穿完之后，Zach看着西装包裹下的Chris甚是满意。Chris的身材简直就是为西装而生。

Chris对这套西装也很满意，除了衬衫——他喜欢松开上面两个纽扣，而Zach将它们全部扣上，甚至还给他戴了领结。

Chris想扯掉领结，被Zach制止了。Zach一边帮他整理领结一边说：“如果你想让人看见你锁骨上的吻痕尽管扯掉。”Chris无言了，Zach笑了笑，“这样就听话了。”

穿戴整齐后，Chris就打开门要离开，Zach拉住他又来了一记深吻。未了，Zach覆在Chris耳边，柔声道：“知道为什么我要亲手替你穿上衣服吗？那是为了等会亲手再帮你脱掉。”

Chris脸色绯红，小声地骂了句“变态”顾自离开去往酒宴。

晚宴结束之后，Zach如他说的一样一边亲吻一边脱去他亲手穿上的衣服，享用了Chris美好的身体。这是后话。

几个和Chris相熟的演员看到他换了一身衣服，而且嘴唇又红又肿明显被人狠狠亲过，他们了然地笑了笑，没有多说什么。这是他的私事，大家又是成年人，有权利做自己想做的事情。

 

第二天，Chris果真没看到一句关于他不利的新闻，好像Zach从头至尾没有出现过。他在想如果媒体真把他们的关系公开了他会怎么样？也许也会欣然接受吧……他不想再行走在阴影之下。

“滴”地一声，Chris拿起手机看了一眼，脸上露出开心的笑容。他手指飞速移动，回了一条短信。几分钟后，手机又响了一下，Chris一直带着微笑和对方发着信息。

相对于Chris的一脸高兴，Zach则是一脸阴霾。他想起最初追Chris的日子，Chris对于他的短信都是爱回不回，现在Chris又是在和谁那么高兴地发信息？

“谁啊？”Zach挺直身体想要窥探，很不是滋味道：“我那会给你发信息你可没那么积极。”

Chris发送完信息，抬眼看到明明很别扭还要强装淡定的Zach，开玩笑地问：“嫉妒了？”

Zach冷哼一声，将视线从手机挪到Chris兴高采烈的眉眼，拒绝回答。

Chris原本有心想逗逗Zach，但想到他强烈的占有欲，恶作剧的念头被压下，“是我姐姐，她说要来看我。”Chris十指交叠抵着下巴，阳光照在他的脸上渡上一层金色的光晕，“我和她说了你，她想见见你。”

听到Chris这么说，Zach顿时松了口气，可随之而来的是在心中翻滚的微微紧张。

“你姐姐什么时候来？”

“明天。”Chris挑眉微笑，“你是在紧张吗，Zach？”

Zach同样挑起一边的眉毛，拒不承认，“闭嘴，Chris。”

好吧，他是有些紧张。还有一天时间他可以去准备，一定要给Chris的姐姐留一个好印象。

 

第二天一大早，Zach就起来准备。他给自己准备了一套有型的三件套西装，看着镜子帅气的身影觉得太过正式，他将三件套换成T恤又觉得太随便。左挑右捡，最后穿了一件红蓝相间的羊毛衫，外套是深蓝色的休闲西装，脚上一双小白鞋，不是那么正式也不会显得很随便。

等Zach换好了，Chris才起床。他没Zach那么讲究，灰色T恤，黑色牛仔裤，外套是宝蓝色的夹克。唯一和Zach一样的是，他们都穿了小白鞋。

吃过早饭，Zach就载着Chris去机场。Chris说Katie没那么早到，但Zach坚持第一次见他的亲人宁可早到也不能迟到。

Chris无奈地笑笑，随他吧。至少说明Zach对这次碰面很在乎。

结果Katie的飞机晚点了一个小时，下午一点才降落。Chris和Zach着急得等在出口，Chris眼尖Katie一出来他就看到，他朝Katie挥了挥手，Katie看到之后加快脚步来到他们身边。

许久不见，一走近Katie就给了Chris一个热烈的拥抱。拥抱过后，Katie拉着自家小弟上上下下看了个遍，最终得出结论，“Chris，你好像胖了。”听到Katie的话，Zach偷笑了一声。Chris气呼呼地瞪着这个让自己变胖的始作俑者。

Katie其实一出来就留意到Chris身边站着的这个Alpha。长得挺帅，衣着品味也好，能让Chris动心的Alpha一定有与众不同之处。

“Chris，不为我们介绍吗？”Katie的目光和在他们之间来回，他们看彼此都是带着浓浓的爱意。Katie为Chris能找到这么一个疼爱他的Alpha而高兴。

“Katie，我的姐姐，”Chris脸色微红，“这是Zachary，我的男朋友。”

Zach伸出手，微笑道：“叫我Zach就好。”

“好的，Zach，”Katie同他握了一下手，回以笑容，“那么现在我们要去哪里？”

 

Zach带Katie先去玩了一圈，晚餐时间开车带着他们来到Jean Georges。

Katie知道这家餐厅的烹饪、摆盘、服务都首屈一指，因此很难预订，而她是临时起意来看Chris，Zach能马上定到位子，显然对此十分看重。

服务生将他们带到一个绝好的位置。大片的落地窗，拔高的天花板，优雅的吊灯和银灰色的皮椅，镶着金边的餐盘和银质刀具，都透露着低调的奢华。

Zach绅士的为Katie和Chris拉开椅子让他们落座。他唤来服务生，为他们点了店里的几款经典菜色。

三个人吃得其乐融融，Katie趁着Zach上洗手间的间隙问Chris：“他知道你是Omega了吗？”

Chris放下刀叉，“他知道，”他咬了咬唇，他和Katie从小就无话不说，因此他打算全都告诉她，“事实上，他已经标记了我。”

“什么？”Katie拔高声音，周围的人向他们投来注目的视线，Katie压低声音问：“他是强迫你的吗？”如果真是强迫，她一定要让Zach付出代价。

“不是，我是自愿的。”Chris拍了拍Katie的手背让她放心，“他对我很好，我爱他，Katie，而且他很支持我的事业。”

“好吧，看在你自愿的份上，暂时原谅他。”Katie反手握住Chris的手，“他都已经标记你了还不打算和你结婚吗？”

Chris为Zach解释道：“他有向我求婚过，是我还不想那么早就结婚。”

Katie难以置信地看着Chris，最后无奈地叹了口气，“你啊，就是太好强，我看的出来，Zach很爱你，你是个Omega，有时候不要那么逞强。”Katie看到Zach从卫生间出来，快速地说：“我看你要找个时间带他去见爸妈，如果他们知道你已经被标记，一定会震惊得说不出话。”

Chris开始认真考虑这件事，“我会的，一定会。”

 

Katie只停留了三天就回去了，这三天里，她对Zach无微不至的安排很是满意。在回去之前，她偷偷告诉Chris，让他珍惜Zach不要错过这么一心一意对他尊重他包容他的Alpha。

Chris知道，他这一生都不会放开Zach。

Zach也很紧张Katie对他的评价，Chris故意不说，但抵不住Zach的软磨硬泡坦白了Katie很喜欢他，第一关算了过了。Chris看到Zach得意的翘起嘴角，打趣他就是个长不大的孩子。

 

几天过后，闲来无事。

Chris盘腿坐在窗边开始看Abrams给他的剧本。他很认真地看完，然后陷入沉思。这部戏说的是一个霸道总裁和一个灰姑娘的故事，故事俗套却是永恒不衰的主题。最重要的是，这部戏有很多火辣的情欲戏，无疑它的上映会造成轰动，主演肯定能一举成名。

作为明星，谁都希望自己能更上一层楼。可是Chris不想一直局限于偶像这个层面，这部戏是可以造成一定影响，但可以预料这样的商业片空有票房没有内涵。他一直在考虑转型的事情，不想再接这样的戏。可是如果没有一定的知名度，很难去和自己喜欢的导演合作。

说实话，他不是很想接这部戏，但这部戏是Abrams不顾公司的反对特意为他留的，如果推掉，于情于理都过意不去。

Chris十分为难地叹了口气，接或不接，是个问题。

 

Zach从公司回来看到Chris双手插袋光着脚站在落地窗边深思，他从后面抱住Chris，“在想什么？”

“在想一部戏。”Chris离开Zach的怀抱拿起地上的剧本给Zach看。

Zach接过剧本开始看起来，越看他的眉头拧得越深。看完之后，他问Chris：“你要接吗？”

“不知道，还在考虑中。”

Zach见Chris这么纠结，挑了挑眉决定帮他，“不如我们挑几个场景来演一遍你找找感觉？”

Chris认真地想了一下，Zach的建议似乎可行，“可以，”Chris靠着窗打趣，“你确定你能陪我演戏吗？”

Zach笑着摇头，“我和你说过，我在大学可是话剧社第一男主角。”

“好吧，”Chris耸了耸肩，“第一男主角，你想从哪里开始？”

Zach翻到他想演的那一页递给Chris看，“就从这里开始。”

Chris眉头微敛，哭笑不得道：“你确定？”

Zach拍了一下他的屁股，“快去准备吧，我的女一号。”

被突袭的Chris瞪了他一眼，突然反应过来，“等一下，为什么我是女一号？我要演的可是男一号！”

“因为——”Zach摩挲着Chris的下唇，“你和女主一样都爱咬嘴唇，你可以本色出演，小公主。”

“去你的！”

 

虽然不愿意Chris还是乖乖去做了准备。

这场戏说的是，女主醒来之后发现男主不在她身边，随后她听到了钢琴声。她全身赤裸顺手裹了床单跟着钢琴声找到了在月光下弹琴的男主。接着她走上前分开腿坐到男主腿上，男主抱着她回房间。

剧情很简单，Chris不知道Zach为什么要选这一段。但他还是跟着剧本描述的一样脱光自己的衣服，扯过卧室里的床单将自己裹起来。

打开房门，Chris还真听到优美的钢琴声传来，他无声地笑了一下，Zach还真是准备充分。

他追随着钢琴声，最终在二楼房间找到Zach。

房间内没有开灯漆黑一片，超大的落地窗前有一架三角钢琴。在窗外璀璨的灯光照耀下，Chris看到赤裸着身体的Zach坐在钢琴前弹奏。

虽然看不清Zach的样子，但从悲伤的音乐中Chris知道此时的Zach一定是一脸颓废。没想到他进入角色还挺快。

Chris裹着床单走了过去，他没有像剧本里的一样坐在Zach腿上，而是坐在钢琴上。随着他的坐下，钢琴发出的杂乱的音符打断了Zach深情款款地演奏。Zach瞥了他一眼停下弹奏的双手。

Chris勾唇一笑，脚趾沿着Zach的小腿一路向上直达大腿根部。他歪头看了看Zach，发现Zach无动于衷地坐着，他坏笑着将脚掌落在Zach还低垂的阴茎上磨蹭。

钢琴随着Chris身体的晃动发出乱糟糟的声音，他不以为然，挑衅的和Zach对望，脚掌继续磨蹭直到Zach的阴茎有抬头的迹象。

夜色中，Chris看不到Zach眼眸的变化，但从呼吸的频率可以知道，Zach已经被撩拨得差不多。他觉得这场戏差不多可以结束了。

但Zach显然不想就这么结束，他抓住Chris的脚踝站起来，扯掉床单，说：“剧本里可不是这么写，”他的指腹在Chris充满肉欲的大腿上滑过，Chris呼吸紧了紧，Zach低眉含笑，“还是你想这么演？”Zach的唇悬在他的唇上，吐出的气息喷在鼻子上，弄得他痒痒的。

“我觉得这么演也很不错。”Chris扬起脖子露出漂亮的颈部弧度，白嫩的身体在月光的包裹下越发吸引人。

“那好，我们继续。”Zach让Chris的腿盘在自己身上，低头吻住他的嘴。

唇舌纠缠的声音在寂静的夜晚格外响亮。Zach趁着亲吻放下了琴盖的支撑杆，他托住Chris的屁股将他抱起放到琴盖上推倒。

黑色的琴盖衬着Chris白色的身体有着说不出的情色。Chris正欲起身，Zach欺身上来，“想逃了，小公主？”

Chris抬起一条腿顶在Zach的胸膛上，舔着嘴唇，不答反问：“如果不逃你会把我怎么样？”

“我会——”Zach吻上Chris的脚踝，“会像这样从脚踝开始吻遍你的全身。”Zach这么说也这么做了。

像Chris是世间最美的造物，Zach轻如羽毛的吻落在他纤细的脚踝，在那流连出一个印记之后，缓慢地虔诚地向上一路吻过大腿、小腹、胸膛，直至全身。

吻遍全身后，Chris的身体已经变得通红，双手在Zach身上不停游走。

带着粗重的呼吸，Chris继续问：“然后呢？你是打算继续调情，”他的手停在Zach的胸前，调皮地拧了一下乳头，“还是直接操进来？”

Zach单手抓住Chris不安分的双手按在头顶，“你想我怎么样？”他咬了一下Chris粉红的突起当做刚才乱动的惩罚。

手指探到Chris的后穴，那里已经很湿润，Zach的手指只是抵在穴口就被吸了进去。他抽动几下手指，感受到一股股液体从小穴里涌出来。Zach调笑道：“看来你的身体替你做了选择。”

双手被束缚，Chris只能用脚在Zach的胯部挑逗，学者剧本里的女主咬着下唇，装出一幅很害羞的模样，“你可要温柔点哦。”

“你这么美，我当然会很温柔。”Zach拉过Chris的腿盘在自己腰间，俯身深深吻住Chris。

一个挺身，Zach一下子埋入了Chris销魂蚀骨的体内，又湿又热的甬道紧紧吸着他粗长硬挺的阴茎。他们相视一笑，Zach开始有规律地挺动。

情到深处，Chris想要抚摸Zach的身体，但他的双手还被Zach禁锢着，“唔…男一号，能将我的手放开吗？”

“你要保证不会乱动我才放开，女一号。”Zach的舌尖绕着Chris右胸上的那颗痣打转，随后又用牙齿轻啃着他的乳头。Chris不知道Zach为什么这么迷恋他的胸部，他只知道此刻胸前的酥麻和身下堆积的快感让他忍不住挺身想磨蹭什么。

Zach将他弓起的身体按了回去，加快挺动的速度，“还没放开你就不老实了？”

速度的加快让钢琴发出“吱吱呀呀”的声音，Chris担心钢琴会因此散架。由于紧张，Chris夹紧了甬道，Zach闷哼一声，“小公主，你是想夹断我吗？那样谁来负责保证你的性福？”那一下夹紧差点就让他缴械投降。

“我…可以找别人…啊！”前列腺被狠狠碾过，Chris尖叫出声。

“你敢！”Zach不再和他废话，放开禁锢他的手，抓过他的双腿放在肩上，身体用力压下，双手按着他的肩膀，快速冲刺。

Zach吻着Chris的腺体，甜腻的香味让他释放出更多的信息素，律动也变得更加疯狂。

在他们即将到达顶峰的时候，Zach贴着Chris的嘴唇，交换着彼此紊乱的呼吸。“要让我射进来吗，女一号？”

“嗯……进来……”Chris的泪水溢出了眼眶，滑落在漆黑光亮的钢琴上，每一次都被操到流泪，真是太丢人了！

高潮来得那么迅速猛烈，Chris抽搐着射了出来，白色的精液洒在小腹上，Zach又快又狠地抽插几下，低吼一声射到了Chris体内。

黑色的钢琴上，Chris暗金色的刘海被汗水打湿贴着额头，蔚蓝色的眼睛因为流泪变得更加清澈，双颊绯红，而身体因为激情过后变成了诱人的粉红色。他的双腿垂下还在轻微地打着颤。Zach趴在他的胸膛，深色的头发散乱，手指有一下没一下的在Chris的手臂上画着图案。

画面宁静，像一幅油画。

Chris揉着Zach的头发，呼吸平稳后，推着Zach让他起来。

Zach抱起Chris，Chris体内的精液留了出来。黑色的琴盖上，白色的精液还有一小滩可疑的透明液体，这样的组合看起来十分淫靡。

Chris在Zach将他抱回卧室的途中已经睡着，Zach心疼地吻了吻他全是汗水的头发。

小公主，现在就好好睡吧，明天还要接着“演戏”呢。


	13. Chapter 13

Chris醒来已经是半夜，Zach温热的鼻息有规律地喷在耳后。身体的干燥舒适说明Zach已经为他清理过。Chris吻了吻揽住他肩膀的手，Zach总是那么贴心为他做好每一件事，让他没有后顾之忧。

倦意再次袭来，Chris闭上双眼，将身体更加贴向Zach。如果梦可以共享，Chris就会知道，Zach此刻的梦里全部都是他。

再次醒来，天已放亮。

身边还残留着Zach的温度，但人却不知道哪去了。Chris翻了个身，拥着被子继续睡。可能最近事情太多，他很容易疲倦。

Zach只是去洗了把脸，顺便给Chris弄了点早餐。弄完之后，他回到卧室，发现Chris还裹着被子呼呼大睡。

Zach走了过去，恶作剧般地将还有些凉意的手伸进被窝摸着Chris肉肉的大腿，“亲爱的，起床了！”

好梦被扰，Chris一个激灵，翻身坐起，双眼怒视着Zach。

Zach欺身上去，手抓住Chris的脚踝，在他脚底心挠痒痒，Chris发出一身呻吟，使劲想抽回自己的脚，却被Zach抓地更紧。

“还不起来吃早饭吗？”

Chris嘴一撇，还带着怒气不高兴道：“不吃！我要睡觉！”

Zach顺势将他压倒在床，啄了一下气呼呼的嘴，“那我们继续来演戏。”

“昨晚不是演过了吗？”

Zach从Chris身上爬起走向衣帽间，回来的时候多了一条蓝色领带。Chris气已经消了大半，半坐起来带着些许笑意问：“你又想做什么？”

Zach拉过Chris的双手交叠在一起，“继续演戏。”

“我还以为已经演完了。”话虽如此，Chris很是很配合地将双手交给Zach，任由Zach将他的手绑在床头。

“这个时候你不应该说这句话。”Zach抓住他的双脚拉了一下让他躺平。

“那我该说什么？”

“你记不住你的台词吗？”Zach拉下Chris的睡裤，在他还处在休眠状态的分身上亲了一下，“你应该调情地说想你那条领带了。”说完，Zach又将Chris的睡衣卷起蒙住他的眼睛。

一大早就玩这么刺激吗？Chris心里想着，舌头又不自觉舔了一下嘴唇，“那是发的信息，不是说出来的话。”

“我更愿意听你现在说。”Zach俯身与Chris四唇相接，Chris没有品尝到剧本里应该存在的酒的味道，有的只有淡淡的薄荷香气的牙膏味。

品尝片刻，Zach离开了Chris的唇。被剥夺了视线，Chris不知道Zach接下来要做什么，如果按照剧本会是Zach含着冰块亲吻他的乳头……才这么想，乳头上传来温热的触碰。Chris很熟悉那是Zach的舌头，酥痒的感觉更是让忍不住发出一声闷哼。

“虽然我很想用冰块试一下，”Zach吻着Chris已经鲜红似血的乳首，“但我现在已经迫不及待想要享用你。”

一路流连，Zach来到半勃的分身，让它在他口中变直挺后才放开。他握住Chris的腰用力一翻让他跪趴在床上，在他惊呼声中将硬得发烫的坚挺捅进湿润的小穴。

爱情，随着不断升高的温度和靡靡的呻吟声变得更加醇浓。

…………

最终，Chris被Zach按照剧本里描写的用各种姿势“演”了一遍。“演”完之后，他们躺在浴缸，Chris已是全是酸疼，Zach却像一点事都没有，反而还精神奕奕。难道这就是Omega和Alpha的区别？

Zach按摩着Chris的身体，让他能得到放松。Zach的手法起到了效果，Chris舒服地闭起双眼，昏昏欲睡。很快，他熬不过倦意，头垂了下来。Zach将他的埋进自己的胸膛，“别在这里睡，我抱起你去床上。”

“唔…好…”

Chris任由Zach将他抱起，擦干身体。这个男人就是有这种让他能完全的信任无条件将自己交给对方的魔力。

Zach将他放到床上正准备去浴室收拾一下，Chris拉住他的手不让他走，“陪我睡会？”

“好。”Zach扯掉浴巾钻进被窝与Chris同眠。

“Zach，你说我能演这部戏吗？”

Zach亲吻着Chris的头顶，反问道：“你不是已经演过了吗？”

Chris翻了个白眼，“我说的是真的。”

Zach也认真起来，“你要听实话的话，我不建议你去演。这部戏或许能给你带来一些名利，可终究只是爆米花电影，徒有其表，想要被认可还是需要去演有内涵的电影。”

“你说的我也想过，可是……”Zach说的很在理，谁不想有那么好的机会能去演那样的片子，但公司现在已经不会把好的片子留给他，他自己也遇不上好的剧本。

Zach亲了亲他的脸颊，柔缓语气，继续道：“还有一个很重要的原因，这部戏有很多的亲热戏，你需要全裸，”Zach像不高兴似的在Chris的脖子上轻啃了一下，“你认为我会让别人见到你身体吗？”

Chris暗自笑了一声，故意板起脸，道：“我是一个演员，有时候就需要为艺术献身。”

“Chris……”Zach脸上愁云惨淡，腰上的揉捏的手重了一点，Chris大笑出声，睡意瞬间全无，“好了，我在和你开玩笑。事实上，这部戏我也很犹豫，现在想明白了，我不会去接，你可以放心了。”

Zach保证道：“相信我，失去这一部戏你会得到更好的。”

“我相信你，一直都很相信。”

 

Chris的电影如期上映。Zach和他如之前说的那样，乔装打扮了一番去电影院观看。

这是Chris第一次在大荧幕上看到自己，这种感觉很奇怪，仿佛荧幕上那个人不是他。而Zach一直取笑他明明是男一号结果还要被女一号求婚，果然到哪里都改不了他Omega的本质。

Zach的话换来Chris一记白眼以及不顾苦苦哀求坚持晚上分床睡的惩罚。

 

电影上映的这段时间，Chris反而还清闲了，Zach就提出去走走。

他们制定的路线是先去圣托里尼，再去西西里岛Zach的老家，最后再去摩纳哥。在出发之前，Joe给Chris拍了一组照片。

不同于别人，Joe的镜头下，Chris是宁静温良的，这更贴近他的本质。Joe很满意，Chris也很满意。

但是Joe始终有疑问，Chris对着Zach的时候表现出来的实在不像一个Beta，投足回眸间全是Omega的甜美，他的感觉不会出错。不过，不论是哪一种，Chris的幽默风趣、博学多才和Zach之前的那些男友简直不可同日而语。他真心为Zach感到高兴，也为他们祝福。

 

稍作休整，Chris和Zach乘着私人飞机就去了圣托里尼。路上，Chris问Zach为什么要选择圣托里尼？Zach回答他那是因为那里是蓝色的，他爱蓝色的东西，最爱的就是Chris蔚蓝色的眼睛。

被Chris瞪了一眼之后，Zach又补充说是他在希腊有个和他长相相似的远房表兄一直邀请他去玩玩，借此机会就去看看。

他们到达的时候已经晚上，原本计划是去Perissa Beach玩一下，但Chris觉得有些倦了Zach取消了计划去酒店休息。随后又联系了那个表兄，才知道表兄去了美国，此刻正和一个小开打得火热。

无奈，Zach只好去洗澡，当他洗了澡出来，Chris已经窝在沙发上睡着。Zach无声地笑了一下，看样子他是真的很困，他找了一条毯子替Chris盖上。俯下身的时候，他闻到了隐隐的香气——在他的坚持下，Chris答应出来玩就不贴抑制贴。

Zach躺在Chris身侧，将头埋进他的颈间贪恋地闻着清甜的香味。今天Chris的信息素似乎较之过去要浓一点。Zach回想这两天Chris总是觉得困乏，忽然明白，也许是Chris的发情期要来了。

想到这种可能，Zach就欣喜若狂，第一次成结的时候他渴望Chris能怀上他的孩子，这是Alpha的本能。但那一次不在Chris的发情期内，这个期望也落了空。现在，如果Chris愿意，怀孕的几率几乎就是百分百。Zach兴奋地搂紧Chris，信息素不受控制地溢出，Chris在睡梦中哼了几声。Zach赶紧收起信息素，不急在这一时，他会等那个时刻来临。

 

Chris没想到在沙发上就睡着了，他无力地推了一下紧紧搂住他的Zach。Zach很快转醒，交换过早安吻之后，Chris囔囔着要出去玩。Zach想让他好好休息等待发情期的到来，但这小迷糊似乎并没发现，他也只好陪着吃过早饭一起像普通的游客一样走过圣托里尼的大街小巷。

傍晚将近，他们跟随着人群去了Oia，据说这里能看到非常美丽的日落。Zach找了一个观赏的绝佳位置，Chris则是拿着圣托里尼当地的美食Pitta津津有味地吃着。Zach宠溺地看着Chris，这一路他已经吃了不少 但那个胃就像无底洞怎么也填不满。

炽热的太阳从耀白一点一点变黄，最后变成火红的一个球慢慢沉入蓝得异常的海平线。周围那些沿着山坡建造的纯白洞穴房子和不同肤色看日落的人群都被渡上一层金色的光芒。在太阳完全沉入海平线的之前，Zach拿掉Chris手里的Pitta拥着他深情地吻住了他的唇。Chris的嘴里还有食物的味道，但Zach完全不在乎，他就是要接吻，就是想要用吻表达此刻内心翻涌的爱意。

他们一直接吻，太阳终于沉入海平线，金色的光芒顿时消失。这个吻像经历了海枯石烂终在天之涯海之角开出绚丽的花。

许久之后，他们放开彼此，相视一笑，十指紧扣离开去往酒店。他们不知道的是，他们亲吻的画面，在众多游客眼中比落日还美，于是纷纷用镜头记录这美丽的时刻。

回酒店的路上，Chris已经察觉出身体的不对劲。全身开始发热还无力，这是发情的征兆，他竟然后知后觉才知道。

到了酒店，Chris就丢下已经被他信息素撩拨的不行的Zach去洗澡。水还没开，Chris就觉得身体热得要命，后穴涌出了熟悉的液体。他双手撑着台子，镜中的他面色绯红，格外诱人。

Chris打开装有抑制剂的盒子，看着里面的抑制剂，只要打下去他就会相安无事，但是，内心有个声音告诉他不要这么做。

最终，Chris听从了心里真实的想法，盖上盒子，将抑制剂推得远远的不去看。

门口响起敲门声。

“Chris，你还好吗？”Zach的声音听起来很急切。

“我没事。”Chris想了想还是去开了浴室的门。比熟悉的更加浓郁的香甜味道扑鼻而来，刺激着Zach每一个毛孔。

“我就要发情了。”

Chris拉过Zach，将头靠在他的胸膛上，红着脸如是说。


	14. Chapter 14

“我就要发情了。”

随着Chris说出这句话，Zach的心狂乱地跳着。他知道这句话意味着什么，意味着Chris完完全全交给了他。他为这句话欣喜若狂，如果不是Chris靠在他胸口搂住他的腰，他一定会激动得手舞足蹈。

清甜的香气渐浓。

Zach感受到Chris的体温在逐渐升高，他看到Chris的脸颊潮红，眼神渐渐迷离。

“Chris，我们回卧室好吗？”Zach试着询问，Chris将重量都压向他，这说明Chris此时已经到达临界点。

Chris嘟囔了几声，Zach没有听清他在说什么。Chris原本搂在他腰上的手开始急切地伸进衣服内毫无章法地抚摸，贴着他的身体不断扭动，而吻落在他的脸上、唇上、脖子上……

Zach的信息素随着这一下一下的亲吻不受控制地释放出来，他用尽全身的力气稍稍推离了一下Chris。得不到纾解，Chris皱起眉头，满是雾气的眼睛委屈地瞪着他。Zach无奈，只好拧开水龙头接了点水弄湿手掌拍了拍Chris烧得通红的脸，“Chris，你能听见我的话吗？”

冰冷的触觉让Chris清醒了一点，他微微点头，“可以……”但身体想要的欲望强过大脑，他重新贴上Zach摩擦想要释放心中堆积的欲火。

“你发情了，我们回床上去。”Zach比Chris更加难耐，他想将Chris抱回去，可还没抱起，Chris已经膝盖发软整个人瘫在他身上。

水汽氤氲的眼睛望着Zach，源源不断涌出的黏滑液体打湿裤子，他甚至能感觉到液体顺着大腿一直往下流。Chris不顾一切吻着Zach贴着他的唇说：“Fuck me……求你……”

努力建立起的理智围墙轰然倒塌。Zach托着Chris的屁股抱起让他坐在台子上，手粗暴地撕扯开他的衣服。已经染上粉红色的身体向后仰靠着镜子，冰凉的镜面让Chris攀升的体温得到一丝缓解，也让他的身体更加渴望被触碰被亲吻。

Chris着急地去解Zach衬衫的纽扣，却因为情乱怎么都解不开，他想撕开那层阻碍，手上却使不出一点力气。Zach拉下他的手，自己动手将衬衫脱去。刚脱完上衣，Chris又迫不及待去解他的裤子，Zach再次帮助了他，脱光所有的障碍。

炙热的吻落在Zach的胸口，沿着脖子急切地寻找着柔软的双唇。Zach比Chris更加急切，双唇压下，舌头不费吹风之力撬开牙齿探进去舔着上颚。Chris想要更多，探出舌尖勾住Zach的舌头试探、轻咬、吮吸。

亲吻的时候，Zach的手也没闲着，他解开Chris牛仔裤的拉链，拍了怕Chris的屁股让他抬了一下能将裤子脱得更加顺利。裤子连同内裤一起被剥落，液体流到大理石台面上很快就打湿了臀瓣。Chris曲起腿勾住Zach将他拉向自己，眼眶里蓄满泪水，小腹升起的欲望让他难受得只能胡乱地叫着Zach的名字，“Zach……占有我……”

Zach调整了一下Chris的姿势，让他肩膀处靠着镜子，屁股半坐在台子的边缘。他看到Chris的后穴跟着胸膛的起伏一张一合，像在邀请Zach进去。Zach接受邀请探进一根手指，潮湿的甬道紧紧吸着他的手指，他抽动几下，里面很快就泥泞一片。

手指的进入让Chris暂时得到一丝满足，他迎合着Zach的手指摇摆，仿佛渴求着更多的占有更深的进入，“不够……”

“忍耐一下，我不想你受伤。”Zach又探进一根手指扩张，牙齿在脖子和肩膀相连处制造出一个很深的印记。

“我难受……”Chris想要挺起身体，但汹涌而来的情欲让他完全使不上劲。Zach也忍耐到了极限，他抽出手指，将Chris的双腿放在台子上摆成一个M型。他按着Chris的膝盖将双腿分到最开，挺立的性器抵着穴口。他看了一眼紧咬着嘴唇的Chris，腰一挺，整根没入。

所有的渴望在这进入的一瞬间都得到满足。被紧紧包裹地感觉让Zach发出舒服的低吟，也让Chris因为被占满落下了一滴泪。

Zach一下一下快速有力的戳刺让Chris呻吟不断，后背随着Zach的抽动更加贴向镜子。Zach捧着他的屁股将他拉回来，双手紧箍着他的腰不让他脱离自己的掌控。

肠道里的点不停被碾压，Chris心中翻涌的欲望得到一丝纾解，他一只手圈住Zach的脖子，一只手来到自己笔直挺立的阴茎想要让欲望释放得更彻底。

Zach抓住他圈着阴茎的手，“不行，还不到时候，你在发情，射太多次会让你体力透支。”他吻过Chris的手指，又将手指含在嘴里，舌头舔着指尖。指尖的敏感令Chris全身颤栗了一下，铃口不停溢出前液打湿耻毛也让柱身看起来格外光亮。

但这让Chris更加难受，得不到释放他只能发出呜咽声，Zach也不忍心Chris那么难受，他加快戳刺的速度。更深的进入让Chris垂下手紧紧抓住台子边缘，快感从四肢蔓延汇集到尾椎处。

满室的信息素快要爆炸，“Zach……啊……Zach……”情到浓时，Chris呻吟着Zach的名字，这也让Zach有了再深一点的动力。

Zach将Chris撑在台面开始发颤的双腿搁到自己的肩膀，他抱住Chris向右旋转九十度平躺在台面上。这样能让Chris不那么辛苦，也能让他进入他想去的地方。

火热的身躯贴着冰冷的大理石让Chris弓起身体想要逃离，Zach压下身品尝着红嫩的乳头，让它在吮吸轻咬下更加饱满坚硬。Chris只觉得快感不停累积让他快要忘记Zach压下身时他仿佛被掰成两段的疼痛。只需Zach再抽动几次，他就可以进入天堂……但事与愿违，Zach知道Chris快要到了，为了不让他射出来，Zach紧紧圈住他的阴茎，拇指按住马眼不让射出来。

通往天堂的路硬生生被截断，Chris又恼又难受地揪着Zach浓密的胸毛。

“再坚持一下。”Zach吻住呜呜哭泣的Chris，粗长的阴茎努力往更深处进发，终于他的努力得到了回报。圆润的前部顶到了一道细缝，这让他很兴奋，牙齿也不受控制地咬破Chris的腺体。刺痛和被顶到入口的快感让Chris颤抖不止，Zach心疼地舔着Chris流血的伤口，开始放缓戳刺的力道，只留顶部磨蹭着那道细缝。

“可以吗？Chris……”即使在这个时候，Zach还是调动全身的意志力不让自己依着Alpha的本能直接撬开，进入、占有、灌满。他需要确认，他需要Chris的肯定。

“嗯……”此刻的Chris意识已近模糊，但他知道Zach在做什么，也知道Zach进入之后的后果，他没有反对。

得到应允，Zach固定好Chris搁在肩膀的双腿不让他乱动，顶部不再试探地戳着。所有的火力都朝着那个口进攻。入口被渐渐打开，Chris的呻吟也变着调，身体在渐渐发麻，后穴流出的黏液让整个台面都变得很湿滑。这让Zach不得不使用更大的力气去固定住他的身体不让他移开。

天堂的路再次被打开，Chris的手指想在镜子上抓住什么，但他什么也没抓到，只留下刺耳的刮擦镜面的声音。他转过头看着镜中泪流满面的自己，而Zach还在快速有力挺动腰部去占有他。这样的画面淫靡又羞耻，他不想去看，却又控制不住被吸引。

“啊！”随着Chris一声拔高的惊呼，Zach终于完全进入。zach狠狠地抽插了几下，阴茎顶端开始成结，omega最柔软的部分已完全敞开接受了他。仿佛感觉内部被什么东西撑开，Chris发出破碎的尖叫，抓挠着zach的背。Zach安抚着喘不过气的omega，不断地在他的嘴唇和脸颊落下轻吻。高潮来的那一瞬间，Chris激颤着也射了出来，埋在他体内的阴茎严丝合缝地堵住生殖腔不让喷薄而的精液流出一滴。

被灌满的感觉让发情暂时停歇，后背冰冷的大理石和伏在身上火热身躯形成鲜明对比。Chris的手指有一下没一下地梳理着Zach满是汗水的深色头发，高潮带来的余韵还让他通红的身体微微颤抖。

Chris望着镜中的他们——他的腿从Zach肩膀滑到臂弯，Zach的手托着他的屁股不让他掉下来。他们的胸膛起起伏伏，彼此都在剧烈的喘着粗气。

Zach浅浅地吻着Chris，从额头到眼睛，他发现Chris望着镜子。他转过头从一起看向镜中他们。交缠的布满痕迹的身躯说不出的情色，Zach轻笑一声，“你看，你的身体多美，我们贴得多紧，我们真是命中注定的一对。”

激情褪去，Chris找回了一点力气，“别笑了！”他抓住Zach的头发往后拉了一下，“我腿软走不动抱我去洗澡。”

等结慢慢复原，Zach才滑出Chris的身体，Chris抖了一下，Zach俯身在他额头上印下一吻，“等我一下。”他将浴缸放满热水才将Chris抱过去。两个人躺在小小的浴缸显得很拥挤，也让他们贴的更紧。Zach没敢让Chris多泡，稍微按摩了一会他就将Chris擦干抱回床上。

Zach让Chris吃了点东西再睡觉，Chris却没什么胃口只吃了一点。Zach也不强迫，Omega的发情期会持续三至五天，这还是刚开始，Chris需要更多的休息。

Zach让人收拾掉残羹剩饭，脱去衣服钻进被子拥着Chris入眠。

没有睡很长的时间，Zach就被Chris甜腻的信息素香醒。睁开眼睛的时候，他看到Chris两颊又是通红，而身体是熟悉的发热发烫。他知道Chris第二次发情已经来临。

窗外高悬的月亮见证着一段爱情从开花到结果。

 

Chris的发情持续了三天，Zach这三天极尽温柔地陪他度过。最后一波热潮过去，Chris看着Zach略带疲倦的面容，知道其实这三天Zach也有点累了。他心疼地抚摸着Zach的胡渣。Zach却是侧脸吻过抚摸着脸的手指，“想洗澡吗？”

“不急，先躺一会儿。”Chris的手指在Zach唇上流连，他从未像现在这般心中充满浓浓的爱意，“你为什么要对我那么好？”

“傻瓜，”Zach亲昵地吻了一下Chris的鼻子，“我是如此爱你，Chris。”

Chris手指流连到Zach眼下的乌青，露出淡淡的笑，“我知道，遇上你真好，Zach。”

Zach让Chris趴在自己身上，啄着脖子上在这三天里情动时不停被咬破的腺体，“你知道这次发情我们没做任何措施，你很有可能会怀孕吧？”

“我知道。”Chris自然知道。但他不知道自己为什么会那么冲动答应Zach的成结。除了第一次，Zach知道他想要先发展事业不想这么快就怀孕，所以一直克制住不进入生殖腔成结。

也许是想要厮守一生的念头让他做了这个决定。

Zach将Chris反压在身下，兴奋地说：“那我们什么时候结婚？”

Chris笑着推开他，“等怀上了再说，现在，先去洗澡。黏乎乎的，好难受！”

 

因为发情期的耽搁，他们舍弃了去摩纳哥的计划直接去了Zach意大利的老家。那是一栋建在海边的豪华别墅。

“别发愣，快进去吧，这也是你的家，我的公主。”Zach曲起手臂，Chris自然而然挽住。

在别墅这几天，Chris得到了很好的休息，当然他更喜欢泡在书房内——那里有很多的书籍，而且有相当一部分是孤本。这让Zach很是吃味，他还不如书来得吸引。

此刻，Chris正抱着书坐在阳台看书，Zach悄悄靠近从身后抱住他，手伸进T恤内揉捏着两点突起。很快，Chris的注意力就被转移，他拍掉Zach的不安分的手，“不许胡闹！我在看书！”

Zach拿掉他的书，手指挤压着乳头，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵诱惑道：“美好的下午适合最一些比看书更有意义的事情。”

Chris发出一声闷哼，伸直手臂让Zach脱去他的T恤。被Zach玩弄得又红又肿的乳头暴露在空气里。Zach坏笑着将他转过身跨坐在自己身上，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，酥麻让Chris夹紧后穴不让液体流出，“唔……回房间。”

Zach一把抱起Chris，“如你所愿。”

午后的海风吹动着房间白色的纱帘。屋内激情的两人不知道别墅外一根高大的树木上隐蔽的藏着一人，他手里的相机记录着房间里令人面红耳赤的画面。


	15. Chapter 15

意大利明媚的阳光让Chris有种不想再回去工作，只想和Zach留在这看每一个日升月沉的念头。

 

午后慵懒的闲暇时间，他们并肩躺在泳池边晒着太阳。Zach侧过头望着小憩的Chris，他的双眼紧闭，鼻翼随着呼吸微张。阳光照在他身上反射出更加耀白的颜色。Zach伸手将Chris落在额头的一缕头发捋开，手机在此时响起。

 

Chris因为铃声眼睫毛颤动了几下转过身继续睡觉，Zach皱着眉头心情不悦的看着电话上的名字，Zoe。

 

Zach接起电话，Zoe着急的声音传来，“Zach，你现在在哪？”

 

“出什么事了？”出发之前他和Zoe交代过如果不是什么十万火急的事情不要联系他。

 

“你今天是不是没看新闻？”

 

Zach从躺椅上起来远离Chris，Zoe的语气让他觉得发生的事情似乎很严重，“到底出什么事了？”

 

“你和Chris在意大利被偷拍了，现在网上到处是你们的照片和视频。”

 

Zach打断了Zoe，“什么视频？”

 

Zoe气得吼出声，“什么视频？你们的亲密视频！”Zach又听到Zoe在电话那头叹了口气，“我让Joe帮忙看过，他说是真的不是后期合成。照片还好，但视频的内容……你们做事怎么那么不小心？”

 

“不是和他们打过招呼一律不准报道我和Chris的事情吗？”Zach半眯起眼睛，到底还有哪个不知死活的敢偷拍他们。

 

“我查了一下，消息源头是一个小报记者，现在这个记者已经销声匿迹，”Zoe沉吟了一下，“我怀疑这件事是针对Chris，网上将他说得很不堪，你和Chris要做好心理准备。”

 

“我知道了，先找关系将视频删除，再找到那个记者问出是谁让他那么做。”如果是刻意去抹黑Chris那么一定有幕后主使。Zach太了解这个圈子，眼红嫉妒的，挡着道的，还有经济公司自我炒作的，谁都有这种可能。Zach需要的就是找出这个人，让他知道伤害Chris是多么不明智的选择。

 

Zach挂下电话转过头发现Chris已经醒了坐在躺椅上，面色凝重地看着他，“什么视频？”

 

Zach知道Chris听到了他的电话，他过去坐在Chris身边拦过他的肩膀，“有人偷拍我们，可能视频的内容……”Zach突然想起几个月前和Chris遛狗的那一天，当时他就觉得有人在跟踪他们。看来这件事情对方筹划了很久，Chris是得罪什么人吗？或者是他在生意上的竞争对手在搞鬼？

 

“视频什么内容？”Zach说了一半突然沉默，但Chris很快就猜到，应该就是几天前那个午后发生的事情，“是我们的……”Chris没有说出那个词，他们心知肚明。

 

“对不起，Chris，”Zach握住Chris的手，“我不知道事情会变成这样。”

 

Chris动了动嘴角，试着挤出一个微笑，“这怎么能怪你？”他指着Zach手里的手机，“你用手机上网，我要看看到底拍了什么。”

 

“你确定要看？”Zach点开手机前再次确认。

 

“别废话，不看一下我怎么去回应？”Chris歪头露出一笑，眼里的坚定让Zach知道Chris并没有那么容易被打倒。

 

 

如Zoe所说的，照片并没有什么，没点名是谁，面部也稍微做了一些处理，但标志性的浓眉出卖了他们，任谁都能一眼看出是Chris和Zach。

 

照片都是他们一起遛狗、逛街、吃饭等日常，尺度最大也不过就是接个吻。让他们意外的是，照片时间的跨度有几个月，这也印证了Zach的猜测——他们已经被跟拍了很久，而他竟然没有发觉。

 

问题是那个视频……

 

视频和照片一样都做了简单的面部处理。片子只有数十秒的时间，就是Zach在阳台亲吻Chris，然后脱去Chris的上衣托着他屁股抱回房间。房间被纱帘挡住，只能隐隐约约看到两个身影。

 

Chris关掉视频，点开视频下的报道。报道里没有写Chris和Zach的名字，而是用了某三流明星C和投资商Z代替。但这也只是欲盖弥彰，文章里将C写成一个心机深重的人，为了保住刚杀青不久那部戏的男一号去色诱投资人Z。随后又假借遛狗之名进入Z家过夜。还有不久之前的发布会，C见到Z竟然主动和Z去了顶楼。等C再出现之时不仅换了衣服，脸上还有很可疑的红晕。由此可见，C的手段不是一般.

 

未了，还模棱两可地写了C曾去找过Dave，谁都知道Dave是被爆有情色交易的制片人，C主动去找他想必是达成了某些交易……

 

Zach看不下去暴跳如雷地将手机摔了，随后又心疼地搂住Chris，安抚道：“你不是那样的人！”

 

Chris将头埋进Zach的颈窝，“你知道就可以。”他看出来了，写这篇报道的人就是在故意抹黑他。他自认为人缘还不错，合作过的演员说不上深交起码也是和和气气，谁会对他有如此的深仇大恨？难道他曾无意得罪过谁？Chris想了很久都想不出会是谁。

 

“接下来你想怎么办？”Zach揉着Chris暗金色的头发，不管Chris想要怎么办他都会全力支持。

 

“还没想好，”Chris抬起头冷笑一声，“我不会让他们如愿，我一定会反击。”

 

Zach捏了捏Chris的脸，心里的怒气消了一点，“这才是我爱的Chris Pine。”说话的时候，Zach是一脸的自豪。

 

他们没有再在泳池边待太久，等Chris回到房间找到自己的手机时，上面有上百个未接来电。Chris快速翻开了一下，很多不认识的号码，估计都是八卦杂志。他看到了他的助理也打了不少电话，估计此刻助理已经急得团团转，他赶紧回了过去。

 

电话一接通Chris就被劈头盖脸骂了一顿，Chris只是安静的任由对方说着气话。等助理发完火了，他们开始商量对策。助理告诉Chris，她想让公司开个发布会澄清一下他们之间的关系，但Hansen却说他给公司带来了不可挽回的负面影响，发布会已经没有必要。而且公司内部都在传，Hansen要和Chris解约。

 

Chris挂下电话，脑中忽然快速闪过一个念头，他认真思考了一下去找Zach说明了公司不作为的情况。

 

等Zach了解后，想法和Chris一样，这个幕后主使的人太沉不住气。

 

今天时间已晚，他们定下明天一早飞回美国。在回去之前，Zach和Chris分别给Zoe和助理打了个电话。

 

 

Chris此刻要无比庆幸他是坐Zach的私人飞机回来，要不然迎接他的会是多到数不清的长枪短炮。可就是如此，等Zach送他回公寓时，发现他的家已经被记者包围，无奈，Chris只好去Zach的那里。

 

Zach的别墅情况要好的多，这得益于良好的安保，但还是有三五个记者徘徊在别墅外面。

 

“我还以为像我这样的三流明星不会有太多的人关注。”Chris自嘲地打趣。

 

“你真是小看了人的八卦之心。”Zach掀开窗帘一角，看到他的保镖和那几个记者在争论着什么，“你的助理我已经让人去接，甩掉狗仔可能会要一段时间，你坐飞机要也累了，可以先去休息，到了我再叫你。”

 

“这个时候我怎么还睡得着？”Chris起身站到Zach身边，同他一起看着窗外，取笑道，“如果你在意大利别墅的安保有这里这么好，我们也不会被偷拍了。”

 

“Chris……”Zach哭笑不得的看着Chris，这个时候他竟然还有心情开玩笑。

 

Chris噗嗤一笑，“好了，我只是想开个玩笑没必要把自己弄得紧张兮兮。谁会知道有人这么关注我们。”

 

虽然知道Chris这么说，Zach还是很内疚，“是我的疏忽，以为在意大利就不会有人偷拍，我真是小看了这些狗仔的能力。”

 

Chris抱胸敛眉，“别人有心搞你总会找到办法，即使你安排得再周密他们也会找到方法。”他望向Zach，那种坚韧执着的模样仿佛又回到了Zach刚认识他的时候。

 

“想好怎么做了吗？”从Chris自信的表情来看，他一定有了对策。

 

Chris整了整衬衫，狡黠一笑，“既然公司不为我召开发布会澄清，那我只好自己来。”

 

 

助理在半个小时后赶到Zach的别墅。助理一见到他们就黑着脸，Chris在她张嘴说话之前喊了停，“我知道你想说什么，教训的话留到以后，现在我们有更重要的事情。”

 

助理哼了一声就和Chris去Zach的书房密谈，Zach想参与，Chris摇着手指拒绝，“这次不行，Zach，让我自己来处理，相信我，我有能力处理好。”

 

Zach不情愿地退出书房，但他并没有因此闲着，他给Zoe打了电话询问让她去办的事情的进度。

 

 

发布会在第二天举行。地点选在了之前举办过Chris新片发布会的Zach名下酒店。

 

距离发布会还有一个多小时，台下已经挤满了人。Chris坐在顶楼Zach的私人包房内，通过监视器看着现场的情况。

 

“真的不用我陪你一起去吗？”Zach同样看着监控画面，会来那么多的人有点出乎他的意料。

 

Chris摇头，“不用，”他调皮地笑了笑，“你在的话我说不定还会紧张。”

 

“好吧，那我就在这里看着你，有什么情况我会第一时间下去。”既然Chris说了有能力去做好这件事，那就放手让他去做。Chris不是普通柔柔弱弱的Omega，必要的时候，他是个战士。

 

助理过来敲了敲门，告诉Chris时间差不多了。Zach替Chris整理了一下西装，亲了亲他的脸颊，“去吧，我等着你的好消息。”

 

“你一定不会失望。”

 

电梯抵达发布会现场，Chris一出现，现场就一片嘈杂，各路记者挤了上来将Chris围住，各种各样的问题扑面而来。

 

Zach配的保镖很好的将Chris护送到台上，助理紧随其后对不断提问的记者打了个手势，让他们安静下来，“大家的问题，Chris会一一回答，现在请大家后退一点，给Chris留点空间。”

 

Chris和助理刚坐下，就有记者迫不及待提问。

 

“请问Mr.Pine，你真的像报道上写的一样和Zachary Quinto有不可告人的关系吗？”

 

“你今天选择Zachary Quinto的酒店举行发布会是不是默认了你们的关系？”

 

“对于网上说你和Dave有情色交易，这是否属实？”

 

…………

 

助理起立再次让现场安静下来，“大家不要急，时间很充裕，Chris会回答你们每一个问题。”她用眼神向Chris询问，得到肯定，她说，“现在可以开始了。”

 

有记者马上提问他和Zach的关系，Chris笑了一下，回答：“其实这个问题也是今天召开发布会的主要原因，我和Zachary Quinto是有关系，但并不是网上说的那样不可告人，我们之间是很正常的恋人关系。”

 

Chris的回答让现场炸开了锅，一阵议论之后，有人继续问：“那么你是否像网上说的一样是为了出名才和Zachary Quinto在一起？”

 

“如果真是为了出名，我应该会利用Zach大肆炒作而不是这样等着被爆出来才澄清。”

 

似乎有那么点道理。

 

有记者就网上流传的视频提问：“针对网上流出的视频，你有什么话要说吗？”

 

Chris握紧话筒，眼神从和善一秒变成冷峻，“事实上，我有。”他环顾一圈，像是要找出那个拍视频的人，“我强烈谴责那个拍摄的人，你在侵犯我的隐私。当然，你作为一名记者这是你的工作，但你也不能歪曲事实，为了某种不可告人的目的故意抹黑我。”Chris目光坚定地看着台下，“我相信你们其中很多人都有自己的爱的人，你们和自己爱的人在一起会做什么？牵手？接吻？情到深处，你们会做你们想做的任何事情。我和Zach只不过是做了普通情侣都会做的事情。”

 

台下一片寂静，估计大家之前都以为Chris会否认，会和Zach划清界限，谁也没想到他会主动承认，甚至还肯定了视频的真实性。

 

“你们还有什么问题吗？”Chris问着，记者们面面相觑，显然不知道还能问什么，“如果你们没有什么问题，我想再说几句。”他喝了一口水，清了清嗓子，继续说：“会造成今天这种局面其实很大一部分原因是因为我，我应该早点公开我和Zach的关系就不会搞得那么被动。Zach是个好男人，而不是像网上说的那样是个只会玩弄别人感情的花花公子。他深爱着我，包容我，尊重我的每一个选择，我为我能拥有这样一个男人而高兴。”

 

事情已经完全脱离人们预料的发展轨迹，一场原本以为是澄清的发布会变成了爱的告白，众人都是一脸大惑不解的表情。除了Zach，他看着监视器神采飞扬的Chris，嘴角都翘到天上去。

 

Chris突然站了起来，对着摄像机露出害羞的笑，“Zach，我知道你能看的见，我想问你，之前你的求婚还作数吗？”

 

台下顿时变得沸腾，助理也是不可思议地看着Chris，之前和他商量的可没这一出。

 

记者重新挤了上来。

 

“Zachary Quinto曾经向你求婚过吗？”

 

“你这是在向Zachary Quinto逼婚吗？”

 

“你在今天这么问是不是在作秀？”

 

…………

 

Chris只是安静的听着他们的问题不做任何回答，几分钟之后，他对着电梯口露出一个甜甜的笑容。众人回头，看到Zach急冲冲地扒开人群来到Chris面前一把抱住他。

 

“不管何时何地，我对你的求婚永远有效。”

 

拥抱过后，Chris红着脸，说：“现在我答应你的求婚，Zach，我愿意嫁给你。”

 

Zach激动地吻住Chris，台下的长枪短炮一起对着台上的两个人拍个不停。今天这场发布会真是大出意外。

 

片刻之后，Zach和Chris放开彼此，助理走上来想说发布会结束了，Chris打断了她。他与Zach十指相扣，犹豫良久，他最终说：“还有一件事，我想坦白，我不想日后这件事被人挖出来又变成攻击我的借口。”他望着Zach，眼里是深深的爱意，随后他抬手撕去自己贴在脖子上的抑制贴，淡淡的香气飘散。

 

“事实上，我不是Beta，我是Omega。”

 

台下一片哗然，Zach却不管不顾，他牵着Chris离开这个吵杂的现场。他没空理会别人说什么，他要带Chris去试戒指。


	16. Chapter 16

娱乐圈的新闻总是瞬息万变，之前大家的关注点都还在Chris和Zach的视频上，一场发布会过后，已经变成Chris和Zach何时会结婚？他们结婚的地点会选择哪里？以及最重要的Chris为什么要隐瞒自己的属性？

 

Chris的助理此刻很烦躁，从Chris在发布会坦诚是个Omega之后，她的手机就没断过，问题都是同一个。助理揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴，在这之前她和其他人一样也不知道Chris是个Omega，她比任何人都更想知道答案。

 

话说回来，Chris隐藏得真好，和他工作这两年竟然都没发现。不过现在想想，Chris每隔一段时间就会请假，之前以为只是感冒发烧，如今看来那是发情。

 

电话再次响起，助理哀嚎一声，Chris留下的烂摊子真教人头疼。

 

 

端着麦片在沙发上看影碟的Chris打了个喷嚏，坐在一边不修边幅的Zach听到响声放下刀叉走了过来替他将大开着的睡袍系好，“别贪凉感冒了。”

 

“哪有那么容易感冒，”Chris用脚碰了碰Zach，“别挡着我看电影。”

 

好吧，被嫌弃了。Zach耸了一下肩回去继续吃着早饭。

 

“下午我出去一下。”Zach快速吃完，抽了张纸抹了一下嘴。他要去拿定制的戒指。

 

“好。”Chris应了一声专心致志地看着碟片。

 

 

Zach拿了戒指回来的时候发现Chris不在家，桌上留着一张纸条告诉他，Chris回公司去了。Zach有些不放心，打了一通电话知道他在公司没事才放下心来。

 

Zach来到书房，掏出口袋里的小盒子欣赏了一会后小心地将盒子藏好。这是给Chris的惊喜，现在还不到让他知道的时候。

 

闲来无事，Zach打开电脑上网搜了一下关于Chris的新闻。发布会很成功，现在已经很少有人去关注他们的视频，更多的都是在谈论Chris身为一个Omega怎么去伪装成Beta，为什么要伪装成Beta？

 

谈论的人囊括各行各业，甚至Omega协会都表态说Chris之所以会伪装成Beta，是因为这个社会对Omega还没做到完完全全的公平。协会呼吁社会各界人士，Omega虽然稀少，但没必要过度保护，他们有自己的理想有自己想要过的人生，大家应该支持，而不是将Omega看成只是生育的工具。

 

不可否认，协会说得很有道理，也引起来一些人的反思。像Chris这种坚韧不拔的Omega不是少数，但他们却因为自身的生理特征承受着更苛刻的对待。

 

Zach继续翻着新闻，随后他打开了自己的Twitter，暴涨的关注让他惊讶不小。他看了很多人的留言，大多都是祝福他们，也有让他多发一些和Chris的日常。Zach颇为无奈地笑了笑，Chris没有社交账号，他们的恋情一曝光，他的账号自然就成了粉丝关注的地方。

 

Zach愉快地回了几条，继续刷着Twitter上的话题。很快，他就发现一个有趣的话题，是关于他和Chris的。

 

原来早就有路人拍到过他们一起的照片，一些粉丝通过照片分析他们肯定是一对，甚至给他们取了个CP名字——pinto。当他们的恋情曝光时，这些粉丝像中奖了一样高兴，然后就发起了一个话题——镜头下的pinto。

 

于是，越来越多路人拍摄的照片被发到网上。Zach此刻在看到的就是这些图片。

 

 

Chris从公司回来就看到Zach坐在电脑前傻兮兮的笑着。

 

“在看什么？”Chris好奇地凑过去看了看，“这是我们的照片？”

 

Zach站起来将椅子让给Chris，自己站在他身后，“是，都是我们的照片，”Zach兴高采烈地滑动着鼠标将一张张照片展示给Chris看。

 

Zach定住鼠标，“这张是我们在游乐园时被拍的，是我能找到的最早一张合影。”Chris看着照片——照片里Zach怒视着他身后的人，手却小心翼翼地护住他，因为拥挤，他几乎靠在Zach身上，脸上微红。而照片的发布者开始显然不知道他们是谁，只写了好希望自己也有一个男友力爆棚的恋人。

 

Chris继续往下翻，有一张他们在雨中奔跑的照片，Zach一只手牵着狗绳，一只手拉着他，雨水落下打湿了Zach的头发，奔跑中显得那么狂野。而他，嘴角隐隐上翘，目光停留在他们握着的手上。照片被调成黑白的滤镜，颇有年代感。这一切看起来就如上传者说的一样，好像电影一样浪漫。

 

Chris记得就是在那天，Zach发现了他的秘密，他的身份也多了一个——Zach的男友。

 

照片还有很多，吃饭、逛街，开车，甚至还有发布会上Zach火急火燎将他拉走的照片……好多是狗仔都没能拍到的照片。

 

“你再来看看这个，”Zach滑动鼠标，电脑上出现一张照片，Chris的眼睛瞬间睁大了，“这是……”

 

“对，就是我们在意大利的照片。”Zach将脸贴向Chris的脸颊，“看把我们拍得多配。”

 

Chris不说话，他的眼睛一直盯着电脑上的照片，那是在Oia，火红的太阳已经有一半沉入海平线，他们在落日前接吻，余晖照在他们身上发出金色的光芒，看起来是那么唯美。

 

令Chris大吃一惊的是，他们在Oia落日前亲吻的照片不止这一张，还有好几张，有将他们拍成剪影的，有重点在他手上拿着的Pitta，有他们在落日前变成了虚化……不同的人从不同角度呈现出不一样的美感。

 

拍照的人来自世界各地，他们用镜头记录下来无非是因为Chris和Zach这一刻太过美好。

 

你在看风景，你也成为了别人的风景。

 

所有的照片都有一个特点，那就是Zach看Chris的眼神。如果爱一个人，从他看对方的眼神就能看出。照片里Zach的眼神或痴迷或深情宠溺，无一例外。

 

第三视角带来的震撼让Chris久久说不出话。

 

许久之后，Chris关掉网页抬眼望着Zach，无比认真地说：“Zach，我们结婚吧。”

 

“好，我们结婚，”Zach吻着Chris的嘴角，“我会好好筹划，给你一个难忘的婚礼。”

 

Chris加深了这个吻，他一刻都不想再等，“不，我想马上结婚。”

 

Zach稍稍愣了一下，但充盈在内心的喜悦让他许下了承诺，“我不会让你久等。”

 

 

尽管答应Chris尽快结婚，Zach也不想显得那么将就。他们先去Chris的老家拜访了Chris的父母。

 

Katie早就和她的父母说过Zach，但因之前的视频Robert对Zach一直都是冷冰冰。直到晚饭过后，他们在书房谈了很久，出来的时候Robert 脸色缓和了好多。Chris悬着的心终于放下，如果他们的爱情得不到父母的支持他会觉得很遗憾。

 

在洛杉矶停留了两天，他们又马不停蹄的去见Zach的母亲。Mrs.Quinto是个很幽默风趣的人，她对Chris非常喜欢。她知道Chris喜欢吃，就一个劲地给他烧最好吃的菜，这让Zach十分嫉妒，好像Chris才是她母亲的亲生儿子。

 

短暂的探亲结束，他们要回去继续准备婚礼的事宜。

 

Zach一下飞机就让人送Chris回去，自己开车去了公司。Zoe在他上飞机之前发信息告诉他事情有了进展，他要赶回去去处理。

 

 

Quinto大厦顶楼的办公室内。

 

Zach翻开着Zoe给他的一叠文件，越看他的眉头皱得越深，“你能确定吗？”

 

Zoe微扬起下巴，“不能百分百，但也差不多。”

 

Zach冷笑一声，“这可是他自己找死。”他合上文件递还给Zoe。Zach注意到Zoe精致的妆容下略有些倦色，他从办公桌的抽屉里拿出一张卡递给Zoe，“辛苦你了，喜欢什么自己去买。”

 

Zoe接过卡，轻飘飘地道了谢，在她出去之前，Zach叫住她，“再帮我办件事。”

 

Zoe在心里翻了个世纪白眼，她就知道这一张卡不会来得那么容易。

 

此刻Zach的心情大好，Hansen这个老狐狸终于是要栽了。千不该万不该他不该管Harry借钱。看来，他要给他这个希腊表兄打个电话。

 

 

Hansen狠狠地将手机摔在地上，手机被摔得四分五裂，他还不解气将办公桌上所有的东西一扫而空。他扯了扯领带，试图缓解压力带来的窒息。该死的Harry Apostolou，明明说好了三个月之后再还钱，现在突然就要让他还上。如果还不上，他知道后果，Harry Apostolou这个黑社会头头绝对不会让他好过。

 

该死该死！都怪他那个蠢儿子竟然拒绝Harry Apostolou，才会让他一步一步落入Harry Apostolou的圈套！

 

Hansen暴怒地将办公室能砸得东西都砸了，门口的秘书目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

“什么事？没事就给我滚！一群废物！”

 

“Hansen，对待女士可不能这么凶。”Zach的声音越过秘书传来，这无疑是对Hansen火上浇油。

 

“你来做什么？”Hansen也不再对Zach客客气气。

 

Zach的目光瞬间沉了下来，“既然你已经无所顾忌，那我们也不用废话……”

 

Hansen打断了他的话，“我和你有什么好说的？”他坐到老板椅上，双腿交叠放在办公桌上，目光落在Zach身边脸色不是很好看的Chris身上，“还有你，Chris Pine，你现在还是公司旗下的艺人，别以为傍上个靠山就可以为所欲为，你私自开发布会的事我还没找你算账。”

 

Zach大笑几声，惋惜地看着Hansen，“你真不该小看了我的能力，”Chris踱到窗边靠着窗户，Zach扫开沙发上被Hansen仍乱的文件坐下，饶有趣味地继续说，“据我所知，你公司现在面临了巨大的财务危机，而且我还听说你欠了一大笔钱。”

 

Hansen目光一缩，“你怎么知道？”他这么一问就等于承认了，随即他想到Zach和Harry Apostolou相似的样貌，“你和Harry Apostolou是一伙的？”他气得从椅子上蹦起来在房间里来回走动，“难怪他突然要我还钱，原来都是你搞的鬼！”

 

“我只是告诉我的表兄现在的生意难做，借出去的钱还是早点收回好。”Zach的余光看到Chris也是一脸震惊，他朝Chris笑了一下，“亲爱的，别吃惊，等会还有更大的惊喜给你。”

 

来回走动的Hansen突然蹿到Zach面前，Zach抬眼盯着他。双眼里的危险让Hansen后退几步，心中升起的怒火没能发泄出他只能双手握拳狠狠砸了一下桌面，疼痛又让他龇牙咧嘴。

 

该死！他那时候怎么会天真的认为希腊来的Harry Apostolou和生在美国的Zachary Quinto只是长相相似而已！

 

“其实我今天来想和你做一笔生意，”Zach的手搭在沙发背靠上，扬起下巴，道：“我收购你的公司。”

 

Hansen双眼放光，仔细想了一下，如果价格合理这不失为一个办法。

 

还未等Hansen问出价格，Zach就松开握住Chris的手，“但是，我让人评估过你的公司，”Zach摇着头，一脸恨铁不成钢的模样，“一手好牌都毁在你的手上，我需要很大的精力去处理你留下的烂摊子，所以这个收购价可能会达不到你心里的预期值。”

 

“那是多少？”

 

Zach报出一个数字，Hansen嗤笑一笑，“这么低的价格你这是明抢。”

 

Zach却不以为然，“你可以不答应，但你要想清楚后果，只要我放出消息说你即将破产，你猜你的那些债主会怎么对你？还有Harry，我这表兄的脾气可不怎么好，你要是落在他手上，缺胳膊少腿的可别怪我。”

 

“你！”Hansen手指直直地指着Zach，却说不出反驳的话。他在脑中快速计算了一下利弊，随后一个念头浮上心头，也许他可以拿着这笔钱远走高飞，管他什么公司什么Harry Apostolou，都下地狱去吧！

 

“再加3000万！”

 

“2000万。”Zach嘴角泛起微笑，他知道拿下Hansen的公司已经没什么问题。

 

“2500万！少一分都不行！”

 

Zach云淡风轻地说着，“1000万，”他撇了一眼Hansen，表情突然变得凶狠，“别以为我不知道Chris这次事情是谁在搞鬼，你再和我讨价还价我就将你丢给Harry，他可不会像我这么心平气和和你讲价。”

 

Hansen心一紧，他自以为做的天衣无缝，那个记者现在待在东南亚度假，没人能找到。但是Zach的表情看起来又不像在诈他，Hansen权衡利弊了一下，最终报出一个数字，“1500万，不能再少！”

 

“1200万，”Zach从沙发上站起，“我只能再加给你这么多，别那么贪心，我要是你就乖乖接受，免得到最后一无所有。”

 

尽管恨得牙痒痒，Hansen还是妥协了，这笔钱足够他销声匿迹，“成交。”

 

在离开之前，Zach下了最后通牒，“我希望在我婚礼之前你能弄好手续，因为这是我送给Chris的礼物。”

 

Chris和Hansen都惊诧地看着Zach，Zach挑起一边眉毛，“别那么吃惊，都说了会有更大的惊喜送给你。”

 

在Hansen怨恨的眼神中，Zach和Chris离开公司。直到坐上车子，Chris都是闷闷不乐。Zach看出了他是在生气，他握住Chris的手，解释道：“这件事情前面我们之前商讨过，你忘记了吗？我只是投资，而且不只我一个人入股，还有另外一个人，就是之前介绍你认识的John。”

 

沉默良久，Chris才开口道：“至少你应该事先和我说一下。”

 

Zach揉着他柔软的金发，“我想给你一个惊喜，别生气了，我答应你下次不管什么事都先告诉你。”

 

Chris挥掉Zach的手，叹了一口气，“我没有在生气，只是在可惜。如果你事先告诉我已经找到Hansen偷拍的证据，我就能拿证据说要告他，那样的话也许我们就能省下那1200万。”

 

Zach笑出声，打趣道：“原来你也是个黑心的商人。”

 

Chris白了他一眼，“跟你学的。”他系好安全带，“现在我们去哪？”

 

Zach凑过去偷了个吻，“时间紧迫，我们去试礼服。”

 

是啊，一个星期之后，他们就要结婚了。


	17. Chapter 17

Zach在婚礼前终于如愿收购了Hansen的公司，不得不感叹金钱的魅力，Hansen竟然真的在短短几天把所有事项办妥。

 

接管过Hansen的公司也让Chris变得更加忙碌，加上临近的婚期，他都想要多几个分身去处理。Zach心疼他，就让Zoe帮忙一起将公司带上正轨。饶是如此，Chris还是觉得力不从心。

 

华灯初上，Chris还在公司加班。

 

Zach比预定的时间早来了一个小时，透过玻璃他看到Chris和Zoe正在商量着什么。可能是各有见地，他们讨论很激烈，以至于Zach站在外面看了很久，他们都没发现。最终还是Zach自己敲了敲玻璃，他们才停下争论。

 

“怎么了，意见不合？”

 

Chris靠着办公桌，双手撑着桌沿，“是关于Hansen留下的那些人怎么处理，我和Zoe看法不一样。”

 

“说来听听，”Zach边说边拿起桌上的文件看着。

 

Zoe回答：“我建议Hansen留下的人一个都不用，换上我们自己的人，谁知道他们会不会有二心，Chris则是建议留下一些人。”

 

Chris面向Zach，说出自己的看法，“是的，我建议留下一些。我在这公司也待了几年，知道并不是所有的人都和Hansen一样，我们留下那些愿意留下的，而且公司刚开始，也需要熟悉的人来帮助。”

 

Zach思忖良久，“你们说的都有理，我们可以留下那些对公司有用的人，对公司没多大用处的人就没必要留住。”他看到Chris嘴唇微动像有话要说，“Chris，你要知道，现在你的身份不是员工而是老板，有些事情必须狠下心去做。生意场是没有人情可言。”

 

Chris瘪了一下嘴，“好吧，你说的无不道理，让我再想想。”

 

“我会让John帮你看看哪些人能用哪些人不能用，他的眼光最毒了。”Zach拿起Chris的外套递给他，“现在，别想工作的事情，我们去吃饭。”

 

“Zoe，一起来吗？”Chris随口问了一下。

 

Zach瞪着Zoe，用眼神告诉她，敢答应明天就卷铺盖走人。Zoe没忍住笑了出来，揶揄道：“如果我和你去了某人的眼神都能杀死我。”她和Chris道了别，识趣地早一步离开办公室。

 

“我们去哪里吃饭？”

 

Zach神秘地笑了一下，没有回答。

 

Zach带Chris去了平时他很喜欢的墨西哥餐厅，可能是工作消耗了太多，Chris吃得比平常多。稍作休息之后，他们走出餐厅，一个狗仔鬼鬼祟祟地躲在车里拍着他们。Zach本想上去夺过相机，Chris拉住他让他算了。现在他们是光明正大的在一起，再也不怕别人怎么看怎么写。

 

好心情被小小的破坏，Zach狠狠瞪了一眼狗仔，开车带着Chris绝尘而去。

 

到了别墅，Chris自然而然去开门，Zach叫住了他，“等一下。”

 

“怎么了？”Chris转过头，今天的Zach很奇怪。

 

Zach三步并作两步走了过来，拉住Chris的手，“把眼睛闭上。”

 

“搞什么？”Chris疑惑地嘟囔了几句还是乖乖闭上眼。黑暗中，他只听到Zach悉悉索索地开了门，脚步声渐远，随后是很长一段时间的静默。Chris很想张开眼睛，他催促着Zach，“Zach，我可以睁开了吗？”

 

“再等一下！”Zach的声音似乎在很遥远的地方传来。Chris只好转过身闭紧双眼，以防忍不住睁开偷看。

 

片刻之后，Chris终于再次听到Zach的声音，“好了，Chris，你可以睁开眼进来了。”

 

闻言，Chris迫不及待睁开了眼睛，他看到铜制的门把手绑着一根线，这难道是Zach给的惊喜？Chris心领神会，解开绳子推门而入。

 

屋内的情景让Chris有片刻的恍惚，鲜花铺就的路一直延续到二楼。屋内没有开灯，唯一的光源是来自鲜花两侧燃着的蜡烛。Chris踏上这条芳香的路，手中牵着线，每走两步就能看到线上挂着的照片。

 

开始一段路程全是Chris的独照，在排场读剧本，吃蛋糕嘴角还留着的奶油，生气时皱眉噘嘴，高兴时的小虎牙和眼角的笑纹，睡觉时乱糟糟的头发……Chris笑了一下，Zach的偷拍技术真是好，每一张都拍得很好看很自然，最重要的，他完全不知情。

 

Chris踏上通往二楼的楼梯，照片也不再是他独自一人。是网上一些别人拍的他们的同框，Chris从没说过自己喜欢，但Zach选出的这几张恰恰就是他最喜欢的。

 

走过旋转楼梯，照片发生了变化，是Zach拍的他们的合影。虽然大多还是Zach趁着他没注意拍的，也有一些他注意到了故意露出搞怪的表情。现在看来，这些点点滴滴都告诉他，他们很甜蜜。

 

手中的线通往阳台，Chris跟着线继续走着。看完最后一张属于他们的照片，Zach的身影就出现在眼前。

 

只见Zach西装笔挺，线的另一头被他握在手心。Chris一步一步走近，线也越变越短，他走到Zach面前。Zach松开握着的手，线的这段绑着一枚镶着蓝宝石的戒指。Zach解开线，单膝下跪，抓住Chris的左手，郑重地问：“Chris Pine，你愿意让我把戒指戴在你的无名指上吗？”

 

Chris歪头笑着，“这个问题还需要问吗？我愿意，当然愿意。”

 

Zach当然知道Chris愿意，只是他欠Chris一个求婚，他不想让Chris留下一点遗憾。

 

含着笑Zach将戒指套上Chris左手的无名指，并在上面落下深情一吻。Chris的眼眶忽然湿了，他在自己要落泪之前，拉起Zach无限柔情地吻着已经吻过无数遍永远不会腻的唇。

 

 

 

婚礼如约而至。

 

Chris不想大张旗鼓，Zach就只邀请了他们的父母和相熟的朋友。

 

意大利的蓝天碧海前，Robert将Chris交到Zach的手上，Chris挽着Zach在宾客热烈的掌声中走向神父。

 

这一段路很短，不过两分钟他们就已经走到神父面前。这段路也很长，需要他们用一生的时间携手走完。

 

鼓掌的人群安静了下来，只听见神父向Chris询问：“Christopher Pine，你是否愿意让Zachary Quinto成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约?无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头?”

 

“我愿意。”

 

神父又转向Zach，“Zachary Quinto，你是否愿意让Christopher Pine成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约?无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头?”

 

“我愿意。”

 

“我宣布你们结为夫夫。上帝将你们结合在一起，任何人不得拆散。”

 

他们相视一笑，开始交换戒指，Zach将早已准备好的戒指套上Chris的无名指。Chris同样给Zach的无名指戴上一生的约定。

 

Chris的目光流连在镌刻着他们名字缩写的对戒上，那一瞬间巨大的幸福包裹着他，满溢的幸福转化成开心的眼泪悄悄滑落。Zach见了，不等神父宣布可以亲吻Chris直接在他的唇上印下誓言。

 

不知谁带头起哄说Zach迫不及待，神父也只是淡淡一笑，像是早已经见怪不怪。

 

掌声伴着欢呼声让Chris觉得此刻他的人生圆满了。

 

 

婚宴一直持续到夜幕降临，庭院里喧闹的人群Chris已经无暇顾及，他要坐Zach的私人飞机飞往Zach在意大利私人小岛上过他们的新婚之夜。

 

一星期之后，媒体拍到Zach和Chris出现在机场，当看到他们十指相扣的手上戴着戒指才恍然大悟原来他们早已经结完婚。

 

几天之后，Joe放出了几张他们婚礼的照片，这又引起了新一轮关于他们如何相配的话题。

 

 

一个月之后。

 

Chris和Zach度蜜月回来，公司在Zoe和John的管理下已经焕然一新。Chris来到公司，看到Joey、Abrams还有他的助理都还在，很是欣慰。

 

从台前走到幕后，Chris并没有轻松很多，作为公司最大的股东他需要亲自过问很多事情，这也消耗着他很多精力，最为明显的就是他常常觉得乏力，而且肚子很容易就饿了。

 

这一会如之前一样，Chris从抽屉里拿出一包薯片，刚打开包装袋，薯片还没放进嘴里，John的声音就从门边传来，“放下你手中的垃圾食品。”

 

Chris赶紧将薯片扔进嘴里，John进来从他手中拿走薯片，“Chris Pine，你是个演员，管理好你的体型，网上已经有人说你有小肚子！”

 

Chris眼睁睁看着薯片被拿走，他对着John发动狗狗眼，“我很饿！再让我吃一片，就一片，我发誓！”

 

“收起你那可怜兮兮的眼神，我不是Zach，你的狗狗眼对我没用。”John别过头不看这双比天空还蔚蓝的眼睛，差一点Chris的目的就能达成。

 

“可是我真得很饿！”Chris觉得很委屈，John管他太严了不许他不许他那，他现在只是想让空空的胃得到一点满足。

 

“你可以去餐厅吃点，这些没营养的东西就别想了。”John最终让了一步。

 

在餐厅吃了点东西，Chris又觉得累了，他给John打了电话开车回去休息。

 

Chris躺在大床上，手不自觉地摸着肚子，忽然发觉John说的并没有错，他的确有了小肚子。好吧，他真要控制住自己不多吃。

 

等不到Zach回来，Chris已经沉沉睡去。再醒来的时候，他已经在Zach的怀里。

 

第二天同样的时间，Chris又饿了，他朝外面看了看，确定John不在才拉开抽屉翻出一包饼干，正在他美滋滋地打算吃掉的时候，响起的电话铃声吓了他一跳。他拿起电话，John近乎咆哮的声音传来，“你有没有听进我跟你说的话，不许再吃垃圾食品。你自己看看那些狗仔都说你怀孕了，”John突然转换语气，问，“你不是真的怀孕了吧？”

 

“怀孕？开什么玩笑？”Chris朝外面看了看，没有看到John的身影，他很是疑惑，“你怎么知道我在吃东西？”

 

“我安排了人时刻关注你的一举一动，现在放下饼干来我的办公室，我们好好谈谈。”

 

Chris“啪”的一声挂掉电话，办公室没法待了，他要去找Zach。

 

 

“所以，John就是这样不让你吃东西？”Zach看着对面狼吞虎咽的Chris，心里开始责备John竟然饿着Chris。

 

“是啊，他说我要注意体型，网上都有人说我怀孕了。”

 

听到“怀孕”两个字，Zach的眼睛发亮，他凑前摸着Chris软软的肚子，“真的吗？你怀孕了吗？”

 

“没有，狗仔乱说的，”Chris继续吃着食物。

 

Zach的手还在Chris的肚子上，他的思绪回到几个月前Chris的发情，难道那一次Chris没能怀上？

 

刚吃完Chris还没感慨一下吃饱的感觉真好的时候，John的电话又追了过来，Chris不想接将电话丢给Zach。

 

“你跑哪去了？晚上还有一个你和Zach的访谈，赶紧回公司来！”

 

“Chris在我这，我会送他过去。”

 

John一听是Zach，也就不再多言直接挂了电话。

 

这是一档直播的访谈节目，主持人是个优雅的女Beta。

 

主持人也很风趣，一上来就夸了他们这么登对。Chris勉强笑着，手抚摸着肚子，也许刚才吃得太多了，他现在有点难受。

 

随着访谈的深入，主持人问Chris他们是怎么认识的。Chris朝Zach看去，他现在胃里翻腾不想说话。

 

Zach看出Chris似乎有点不舒服，他想快点结束这场访谈，于是接过话题，说起他们的认识，“我和Chris是在一个酒会上认识，那个时候我还不知道他是Omega，但不妨碍对他一见钟情。Chris非常难追，我追了很久才追到手，现在我无比庆幸自己没有放弃，因为我再也找不到和我如此契合的人……”

 

那段时间Chris的逃避还历历在目，而如今他们已经结婚坐在一起向别人诉说着他们的故事。

 

全场安静地听Zach在说，只有Chris，他动了动屁股，有种想要冲出去的念头。等进广告是间隙Zach贴近Chris的耳边，耳语道：“你没事吧？”

 

Chris微微摇了摇头，“可能刚才吃多了，胃不是很舒服。”

 

Zach握住他的手想带他离开，Chris深吸一口，感觉好了一点，制止Zach，小声说：“没事，我可以再等一会，反正也快结束了。”

 

直播继续，大屏幕上开始播放一下Chris粉丝的问题。Chris留意到很多人对他的微凸的肚子很关心，主持人也很关心，开玩笑地问：“所以，Chris，你真的怀孕了吗？照片上你的确有小肚子。”主持人播放着一些Chris的街拍，看起来的确像那回事。

 

Chris哈哈笑了几声，否认道：“没有怀孕，那一定是拍的角度有问题。”话刚落音，一阵恶心袭来，Chris再也忍不住，跑出录制现场对着角落干呕不止。

 

摄像机和现场的观众看着Zach着急地跑过去顺着Chris的背，一会之后他叫停了直播抱着Chris离开。

 

台下的John听到有人在议论，说这是怀孕的孕吐。John听了心很塞，他要去怎么解释Chris这次突发事件？

 

 

医院里。

 

Chris躺在病床上，刚才他又吐了一会，所以现在脸色有点发白。Zach很是心疼，他要去催催Karl，为什么这么久还没检查出他哪里不舒服？

 

还未走出病房，Karl就拿着报告进来。

 

“Chris怎么了？”Zach着急的问。

 

Karl将报告塞进Zach怀里，“没什么。”

 

Zach怒气顿生，“怎么会没什么？你没看他很难受吗？”

 

Karl白了他一眼，不会他废话，“你不会看报告吗？他怀孕了！”

 

“你说什么？”Zach愣住了。

 

“听不懂人话？我说他怀孕了，已经两个月，”Karl朝着Chris调笑道，“恭喜你，boy，你刚刚在电视里向全世界的人宣布你怀孕了。”

 

Chris摸着肚子，所以他是真的怀孕了？想起才在电视上辟谣说没有怀孕就被打脸怀上了，哦，好丢脸！

 

但转念一想，他的肚子里现在有他和Zach爱情的结晶，这种感觉胜过任何。Chris抓住Zach的手放在肚子上，“Zach，我们有宝宝了。”

 

千言万语化成一个吻落在Chris的额头。

 

“我爱你，Chris。”

“我也爱你，Zach 。” 


	18. 番外

微风习习，碧空如洗。

 

意大利私人小岛上的白色别墅。

 

Zach穿着浴袍戴着墨镜躺在树荫之下的躺椅上休息。泳池里Chris正慢悠悠地游着泳，游累了他趴在泳池边缘看着对面一望无际蓝色的大海。

 

“过来。”Zach招呼着Chris回来，Chris此时已经有六个月的身孕，他不敢让他在泳池里待太长时间。

 

闻言，Chris转头笑了笑，游到对岸从水里爬起来。阳光照在身上有些许热，他也就不穿浴袍裸着身体直接走向Zach。显怀的肚子让他只能侧躺在Zach身边——好在躺椅够大能容得下他们。

 

“怎么不穿衣服？”Zach顺手捞住他的腰，不顾他浑身是水，手有一搭没一搭的在他腰上抚摸。

 

“又没人，不想穿。”Chris的手指缠绕着Zach胸前浓密的胸毛。到这个月份Omega需要Alpha的安抚，可是Zach总怕伤到他不敢怎么碰他，这让他很窝火。

 

Zach也不强迫他穿，在腰际摩挲的手来到屁股。他捏了一把，心中暗暗称奇，Chris屁股的手感竟然比怀孕前还要好。

 

Chris舒服地闭上双眼，他希望时间静止，那样就能永远享受这一刻。可惜事与愿违，Zach身旁的手机响个不停。

 

Zach看了一眼是他的表兄——Harry。他们之间很少会通电话，如果Harry打电话给他，就是什么重要的事情。他接起电话，Harry直奔主题说了Hansen的事情。Zach越听眉头皱得越深，他瞥了眼Chris，显然Chris也听到了Harry的话，此刻他正嘟着嘴像是不满。

 

电话里Harry还在说，忽然Zach觉得耳朵一热，是Chris在舔咬他的耳朵。湿热的气息灌进耳朵，捏着Chris屁股的手也加重了一些力道。

 

Chris轻声窃笑，Zach知道他是故意的，“啪”的一声，在他挺翘的屁股上落下一巴掌，Chris发出一声怪叫。Zach用眼神告诉他，不要调皮，这里在说正事。Chris却不理会，扶着肚子往下缩了缩，他朝Zach露出一个不怀好意的微笑，解开Zach的浴袍，舌尖绕着Zach的乳晕开始打转。

 

Zach咬牙忍着，怀孕后的Chris总是很主动，这一次更是。揉捏光裸屁股的手向上像摸宠物一样摸着Chris湿漉漉的头发。

 

知道Zach在享受，Chris更加卖力地吻着他的脖子，像他之前一样在上面吻出一个红印后才转移阵地来到胸前。

 

电话里Harry不知道在和Zach商量什么，但Chris零星听到是和Rex有关。这让他既好奇又有点吃醋，他趁着Zach说话间隙，惩罚似的在Zach乳头上一咬。刺痛让Zach闷哼一声，摘下墨镜却只看到Chris得逞的笑。

 

“你的Omega在身边？”Harry在电话那头问。

 

“没事，你继续说。”Zach将墨镜扔在一旁，Chris见状，伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，手指沿着胸膛缓慢向下在小腹在画着图案。明明是很娇羞的模样，却硬生生带出一丝色情。

 

Zach显然被撩拨到，他的身体开始有了一些反应。Chris窃喜地拽下Zach的沙滩裤，握住半勃的分身随意撸动着。

 

“这件事我可以帮你，具体细节我会再和你联络。”Zach挂掉电话，抓住Chris不安分的手，“你什么时候学坏了？”

 

Chris挑起嘴角，笑，“跟你学的。”他靠在Zach身上，还在想着Harry的电话，“你表兄找你干吗？”

 

“你不是都听到了吗？”Zach的手掌在他的后背来回滑动，“Harry遇到了一点麻烦，我是他唯一信任的人，而Hansen跑路这件事我也有些责任，就当还他人情。”

 

Chris哼了一声坐起，不再纠缠这件事，他现在只想继续自己没做完的事。不老实的手重新圈住已经抬头的性器，指甲在铃口浅浅搔刮。

 

阳光斜斜照过来，映在Chris赤裸的身上，他身上的水渍被斜射的阳光一照，反射出金黄色的色彩。Zach看得有些痴迷，此刻Chris的动作是那么情色，身体却因阳光反射渡上一层圣洁的光芒。这两种矛盾糅合在一起，幻化出致命的吸引力，让他逃不开躲不过。

 

“会冷吗？要不要穿上衣服？”Zach轻轻抚弄着Chris的后背，担心他会着凉。

 

“不会，我现在很热。”Chris朝Zach眨了一下眼，不仅没有停下手下的动作，还加进一条腿的膝盖磨蹭着他的胯部。

 

不消一会，Zach在Chris的磨蹭下已经完全硬了，但他还是忍住立刻将Chris压在身下的欲望，他只是揉着Chris因为怀孕有些涨大的胸，“你不怕记者偷拍？”

 

Chris哼哼着回答：“经过上次你的安保工作还会这么差劲吗？”

 

“你可别小看了狗仔的能力。”

 

“这是你的私人小岛，狗仔这都能拍到的话，你可以将这岛卖了。”Chris取笑着，太阳逐渐西沉，他怕真会着凉起身拿了一件浴袍。

 

Zach的目光追随着Chris，两人目光相触，Chris了然地笑笑，慢吞吞地穿上浴袍。期间，他还故意咬着下唇，手指拂过自己的乳首，配合着纯真的蓝眼睛，Zach只觉这是上天派下来专治他的小妖精。

 

终于穿上了浴袍，Chris也不系上带子直接跨坐在Zach的腿上，居高临下，不怀好意的扭动身体，让分身有意无意磨蹭着Zach挺立的欲望。

 

Zach双手握住Chris的侧腰刚想坐起来，电话煞风景地响了起来。Chris一见这个工作狂又要接电话，身体就更加卖力的扭动。扭动还不够，他捧着肚子俯下身亲着Zach的脖子，“这么难听的铃声，换了。”

 

“这可是你唱的。”

 

“就是难听。”Chris在他耳边吹气，Zach只觉得耳朵发痒，他看了一眼来电的人，不是什么重要的人，干脆不接将手机扔在一旁让铃声继续。

 

“为什么不喜欢自己的歌声？”Zach的手伸进松开的浴袍，沿着大腿摸上屁股。他发现他对Chris的屁股真是爱不释手。

 

“就是……很怪！”Chris伸手去脱被他扒了一半的沙滩裤，“你抬一下屁股啊！”

 

Zach笑着听从了Chris的意见，抬起屁股让他脱下。

 

Chris视线落在他的胯部，抬眸一笑，“你硬了。”

 

Zach用手指弹了一下Chris性器的顶部，“你也是。”

 

Chris笑得更大声，双手握拳撸动着Zach粗长的阴茎。Zach却是抓住他的手，“我不要你的手。”他捧着Chris的屁股往上带了带，一根手指探进湿润的小穴。异物的入侵让Chris发出一声尖叫。

 

“嘘，小声点，外面有狗仔。”

 

Chris紧张地环顾四周，“你不是说没有的吗？”

 

“谁知道呢，你都说他们神通广大。”Zach在紧致的小穴里又探进一根手指搅动。

 

原本很享受的Chris一听Zach这话紧张地要从Zach身上下来，Zach怎会让他轻易得逞，双手围住让他不要乱动。

 

Chris还在做着挣扎，为了不让他做无谓地挣扎，Zach在身体里加进第三根手指，模拟着性交的姿势进进出出。几下之后，Chris已经无力只剩下浅浅的呻吟。

 

肠道流出的液体让Zach知道Chris已经做好准备，他抽出手指，扶住自己的阴茎一寸寸没入Chris的身体。

 

空虚的后穴被占满，Chris发出舒服的呻吟，Zach顶了一下，说：“宝贝，快动一动。”

 

Chris睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，顶着湿润的头发，不乐意道：“有狗仔，我不敢乱动。”

 

Zach佯装生气，用力向上一顶，Chris的哼吟变成一声拔高的尖叫。Zach忍着笑意，故意道：“好了，现在狗仔全来了。”

 

明知道不会有狗仔，Chris还是抑制不住紧张，甬道随着他的紧张缩紧了一下，Zach被夹得也发出一声呻吟。Chris知道Zach是故意的，身体扭来扭去，双手软绵绵地打在Zach身上，“你真是变态！”

 

Chris不知道他身体无意的动来动去让Zach很是享受，他扶住Chris的腰不让他跌落，鼓励道：“对，就是这样，宝贝，就是这样。”

 

Chris气得哼了一声，决定不被他戏弄，要夺回主动权。他半眯起双眼，舔了舔唇，保持自制力不让自己沉陷在爱欲之中，开始卖力地摇摆着身体。

 

    Zach翘起嘴角，看着Chris紧咬着嘴唇，知道他其实已经在欲海中沉沦，于是决定再加点劲，让Chris释放得更彻底。他伸手拉扯着Chris胸前红肿挺立的两点，身下调整了一下位置，找到熟悉的那个点等Chris再摆动身体时准确无误擦过敏感的点。

 

羞耻的呻吟声控制不住溢出，Chris的身体向后仰去。浴袍滑落，挂在手腕住，堪堪遮住他们交合的地方。

 

Zach一脸享受，跟着Chris也发出沉醉的呻吟。Chris真是上天赐给他的宝，每一次都能给他不同的感受。

 

快感慢慢堆积，Chris觉得自己快要被引爆，他靠着最后一点意志力等待着Zach。终于，Zach舒服地半眯起双眼，这给了Chris信号，他知道等待的时机已经来临，他露出害怕的神情瞪着远方，“啊，我好像看到狗仔了！”

 

Zach却没有上当，他早就猜到Chris会有这么一招，在Chris话一出口的时候，托起他的屁股，快速用力地向上顶。这样的姿势让他的阴茎捅得更深，Chris早已经在高潮的边缘，Zach加快速度，Chris只觉得脑袋在嗡嗡作响，柔软的那一点被不停碾压，疼痛中带着无法言喻的快感。

 

“啊啊！”Chris尖叫着，双手撑在Zach的胸膛上，“Zach！我快了……”

 

Zach也快到达顶峰，他再接再厉，一阵狂风暴雨似的挺动之后，Chris彻底沦陷，精液喷薄而出，落在Zach的胸口和下巴。而体内，Zach也射了出来，一股一股的精液喷洒在肠道里，让Chris蜷起脚趾，眼泪不自觉地滑出眼眶。

 

高潮过后，Chris虚脱地倒在Zach身上，Zach怕他肚子难受，侧了侧身体让他躺在身侧。Chris的头靠在Zach胸口，慢慢平复呼吸。

 

一会之后，Chris动了动酸软的身体，浴袍已经被蹂躏的一塌糊涂，“我要起来。”

 

Zach从他身体滑出来，Chris脱下浴袍扔在一旁。阳光西斜，金红的光线照在Chris身上，他爬起来下了躺椅，浓稠的精液从后穴流出，一路蜿蜒，直达小腿。

 

Chris看向泳池边的温水池，眉一挑，“来吗？”

 

Zach起身，脱光浴袍，跟着Chris一同落入温水池。

 

 

 

三个月之后某一天夜半。

 

Chris被一阵抽痛惊醒，身下不停有水流出来，好像失禁了一样。他推了推Zach，“Zach，我好像要生了……”

 

Zach慌忙翻身坐起，床上被Chris破了的羊水打湿。又是一阵抽痛来袭，Chris痛苦地呻吟起来，Zach赶紧给Karl打电话。随后抱起Chris，开车狂奔到医院。

 

送进产房之后，Zach一直着急等在外面，他不停地看着表，明明只有一个小时，他却像过了一个世纪。

 

终于，灯灭了，医生推着Chris出来，他的头发已经被汗湿，Zach心疼地摸着他湿湿的金发，“下次再也不生了。”

 

Chris虚弱地笑了一下，“别这样，Zach，快来看看我们的儿子。”

 

Zach这才注意到Chris身边包裹着的小团子，也许是哭累了，小团子睡着了，皱巴巴地依稀有他们的影子。

 

“他的眼睛和你一样，”Chris摸着宝宝的头发，“我想他比较像你。”

 

Zach在Chris额头落下一吻，“我更希望他像你，生孩子让你这么痛苦，我不想你痛苦。”

 

“也许，我们可以再生一个。”


End file.
